


Un asunto provisional

by LectoraenlasSombras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectoraenlasSombras/pseuds/LectoraenlasSombras
Summary: Cuando se revela la auténtica naturaleza de Draco, Hermione se ofrece voluntaria para ayudarlo. Lo más recomendable es que toda implicación emocional se quede al margen porque, al fin y al cabo, se trata únicamente de un asunto provisional ¿verdad?. EWE Dramione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

«Jamás se me debió ocurrir confiar en él para esto»

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Hermione lamentaba el hecho de haber delegado su última misión en Malfoy. Tras haber completado su octavo año en Hogwarts al terminar la guerra, los dos habían entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia: Hermione en el departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas y Malfoy en el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Dado que los asuntos de ambos departamentos muchas veces estaban estrechamente relacionados, no era inusual que les asignaran casos en los que trabajar conjuntamente. En su caso más reciente, que tenía como objetivo firmar un tratado de delimitación fronteriza con una colonia de veelas, Malfoy se había ofrecido voluntario para realizar el trabajo de campo: él iría a negociar con las veelas in situ y así Hermione, que en esa época se hallaba bastante ocupada, podría encargarse de todo el papeleo y asuntos de oficina. Lo que sin duda alguna había resultado ser un tremendo error.

Las conclusiones preliminares de su proyecto debían ser presentadas esa misma semana a sus superiores, sin embargo, Malfoy llevaba tres semanas sin hacer acto de presencia por la oficina y Hermione acababa de recibir una carta de Blaise Zabini en la que explicaba que su amigo se encontraba en su casa, enfermo, por lo que le iba a resultar completamente imposible acudir al trabajo.

«Enfermo, ¡mis narices!, ¡ni que se estuviera muriendo!» farfulló Hermione para sus adentros. En cualquier caso, ¿quién dejaba a cargo de su mejor amigo el avisar de que no iba a acudir a su puesto de trabajo? Probablemente llevaban semanas de juerga y Malfoy estaba tan borracho que era incapaz de escribir unas cuantas líneas. Estaba claro que Hermione se había equivocado de principio a fin: en esos seis meses que llevaban trabajando juntos para el Ministerio había llegado a pensar que Malfoy había cambiado, que había decidido desligarse definitivamente de su familia y su apellido y ganarse la vida por sí mismo, en lugar de depender de la fortuna de los Malfoy. A Lucius Malfoy, el cambio de mentalidad de Draco no le había sentado muy bien: condenado a arresto domiciliario de por vida, la deserción de su heredero, destinado a administrar y acrecentar el inmenso patrimonio de la familia, le había caído como una patada en el estómago. Ya que su hijo había decidido dar la espalda a sus deberes con su apellido y su linaje, Lucius le retiró su asignación económica mensual, por lo que Draco tenía que sobrevivir con su exiguo sueldo de becario en el Ministerio

Estaba claro que sus buenos propósitos habían durado poco más de medio año. Cuando Malfoy había comprobado lo duro que era madrugar, levantarse de la cama a diario para pasar más de diez horas trabajando a cambio de unos cuantos galeones que apenas servían para costearse un alquiler en un apartamento diminuto, había vuelto a las andadas, se había dejado seducir por la riqueza y las sofisticadas costumbres sangre pura y había dejado tirados a su trabajo y sus compañeros. Hermione lo comprendía; de veras que sí, cuando uno se ha criado con unos principios y unas ideas preconcebidas, era muy complicado dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de nuevo; muy pocos lo conseguían sin echar la vista atrás ni una sola vez. Pero el muy idiota al menos podía haberla avisado con tiempo.

Pero aquello no iba a quedar así. Por supuesto que no. Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Puede que Malfoy hubiera dejado sus obligaciones a medias, pero le debía cierta información. Cuando tres semanas atrás –la última vez que recibió noticias de su propia mano–, llegó al campamento de las veelas, Malfoy remitió una carta exponiendo un informe preliminar de la situación: pese a que había dejado incompleta la misión, era muy probable que hubiera recopilado datos y apuntes muy valiosos y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ellos. Aunque tuviera que acudir a la misma Mansión Zabini a recuperarlos.

Así que ahí estaba, helada de frío, expuesta al gélido aire de febrero, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, frente a la imponente puerta de la casa. Cuando llamó, tardaron unos minutos en contestar. Abrió la puerta un mayordomo con aspecto muy distinguido: de porte altivo y expresión arrogante, a Hermione le extrañó que fuera humano y no elfo.

–Disculpe señorita, pero mi señor está demasiado ocupado como para recibirla ahora mismo, vuelva usted en otro momento.

Aquel hombre tan estirado ni siquiera le había dado opción a dar su nombre antes de despedirla con cajas destempladas, pero ella era Hermione Granger, no iba a rendirse a la primera, así que interpuso un pie entre el marco y la puerta, impidiendo al mayordomo cerrarla.

–No vengo a ver a Zabini, sino a Malfoy. Y no se atreva a negar que él está aquí.

El mayordomo la miró airado, con una mueca de malhumor, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, se oyó un ruido que les puso los vellos de punta. Un rugido que hizo temblar los cristales de la casa y se quedó mucho tiempo vibrando en el aire, como el de un animal furioso.

Alarmada, Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón al mayordomo y se abrió paso hasta el vestíbulo de la casa. No había hecho más que poner un pie dentro, cuando un campo de fuerza la escupió, haciéndolo caer de culo en el suelo del pórtico: las barreras mágicas estaban prevenidas contra visitantes indeseados. El mayordomo exhibió una expresión de triunfo, estaba a punto de cerrar definitivamente la puerta cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

–Déjala pasar, Higgins, –Blaise Zabini surgió entre las sombras. Su rostro, habitualmente alegre y fanfarrón, lucía un aspecto cansado y preocupado–: si en algo conozco a Granger, sé que no dejará las cosas tal y como están. Le encanta meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.

Hermione se levanto del suelo y lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones.

–Déjate de tonterías, Zabini ¿dónde está Malfoy?

–Ya te lo dije Granger, está enfermo –explicó el chico; era alto y moreno, su silueta elegante destacaba entre las tinieblas del vestíbulo–. Probablemente le encantaría recibirte, pero en estos momentos se halla indispuesto.

Algo no cuadraba y Hermione lo detectó el instante: había supuesto que Zabini y Malfoy se habían corrido la gran juerga y ambos estarían en cerrados en la mansión sobrellevando la resaca, pero el mago frente a ella se hallaba perfectamente sobrio y en sus cabales. Si eso era así, ¿qué le ocurría a Malfoy?, ¿y por qué no se dignaba siquiera a recibirla, aunque únicamente fuera para burlase de ella y su intensa dedicación al trabajo? Como para corroborar sus sospechas, otro rugido salió de la casa; fue sólo un instante, pero Hermione pudo percibir un brillo de incomodidad e incertidumbre en las miradas que cruzaron Zabini y su mayordomo.

–Por última vez, Zabini, déjame pasar o en diez minutos tienes aquí a todo la Oficina de Aurores haciendo un registro. Tu familia siempre ha estado en su punto de mira, así que no será difícil convencerles de que en esta casa se llevan a cabo actividades sospechosas.

–Perra –murmuró el aludido entre dientes

Hermione escuchó perfectamente el insulto de boca de Zabini, sin embargo, éste hizo un leve movimiento de varita, alzando las barreras de la casa y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. Sin darle tiempo a replicar, echó a andar hacia un corredor lateral, lo que ella entendió como una invitación a seguirle. Por su parte, Higgins desapareció sin hacer ruido.

Zabini la condujo a través de un pasillo oscuro y de repente, Hermione sintió una punzada de aprensión. Siempre había tenido a ese chico por un mago inofensivo: tras la guerra, se le había investigado concienzudamente y no se había hallado ninguna prueba concluyente contra él, nada más que unos cuentos artefactos oscuros en el desván de su casa, antiguallas propias de toda familia sangre pura. ¿Y si se habían equivocado? ¿Y si habían pasado algún detalle por alto y Zabini se las había arreglado para engañarlos a todos mientras practicaba artes oscuras en su propia casa? Quizás la propia Hermione se había metido en la boca del lobo.

–¿Preparada, Granger?

Hermione tragó saliva. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que habían subido por un estrecho tramo de escaleras destartaladas y se hallaban frente a una pesada puerta de madera oscura, rematada por remaches. Dentro, algo –o alguien– emitía quedos gruñidos, similares a los de un tigre enfadado. Hermione creyó escuchar el eco de uñas arañando la piedra.

Sin darle tiempo a echarse atrás, Zabini abrió la puerta y lo que encontró dentro de la habitación le dejó muda.

Acurrucada en un rincón, aovillada sobre sí misma, se hallaba la criatura más impresionante que Hermione hubiera visto en toda su vida. Pese a estar replegadas sobre su espalda, unas inmensas alas membranosas ocupaban casi tanto como su propio cuerpo, los pies alargados, mitad humanos, mitad felinos, estaban rematados por temibles garras. La criatura tenía la cabeza gacha, pero en cuanto percibió movimiento en la puerta, giró la cabeza hacia ellos y Hermione no pudo contener la exclamación de sorpresa. Aunque tenía los rasgos algo contorsionados y las pupilas verticales dilatadas, el ser que la miraba asustado desde el rincón de la habitación era Draco Malfoy.

Fue visto y no visto: tan pronto como sus miradas se cruzaron y Malfoy detectó su presencia, se abalanzó sobre ella, con las garras por delante. Sólo los rápidos reflejos de Zabini, que conjuró un rápido Protego y cerró la puerta de golpe, permitieron que Hermione se hallara al otro lado, en el pasillo, a salvo de la ira de Malfoy. Jadeando por la impresión, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –Hermione sentía la respiración pesada; el corazón le galopaba en el pecho.

–"Eso" ha sido Malfoy. ¿No tenías tantas ganas de saber la verdad, Granger?

Zabini se giró, dándole la espalda y se dirigió a las escaleras, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Hermione le siguió; no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse sola junto aquella puerta.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?

–¿Que qué hemos hecho? Ahh por supuesto, los malvados slytherin, siempre cometiendo fechorías. –Zabini caminaba a paso vivo, a Hermione le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas, lo que para su inmensa humillación, provocaba que casi tuviera que trotar tras él–. Dime Granger, ¿dónde está ahora el famoso corazón compasivo y generoso de los griffyndor? ¿No se supone que veis el bien en el corazón de los demás? No, creo que ésos eran los hufflepuff.

Al fin, Zabini se detuvo hasta unas inmensas puertas dobles acristaladas que, al abrirse, dieron paso a un opulento gabinete.

–¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

Theodore Nott se levantó bruscamente de un sofá tapizado en piel, el vaso de whisky que hasta entonces descansaba en su mano, aterrizó en la mesa con un fuerte golpe; por suerte, no llegó a romperse.

«¿Dónde me he metido?» pensó Hermione. Lo que podría haber sido una apacible tarde de invierno, leyendo junto al fuego, había acabado en aquella lúgubre mansión, rodeada de serpientes. Y luego estaba el asunto de Malfoy.

–Tranquilo, colega. Ella se presentó de improviso haciendo preguntas y no hubo marera de echarla –explicó Zabini a su amigo–. Ya sabes lo molesta que puede llegar a ser.

–¿Qué ha averiguado exactamente? –Nott mostraba una expresión enfadada, de sus ojos parecían salir chispas.

–Hola, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, sigo aquí. –Hermione se hallaba verdaderamente furiosa ante el hecho de que los slytherin se comportaran como si ella no estuviera presente en la misma habitación–. Y no me pienso marchar hasta que me ofrezcáis una explicación convincente. Si es necesario, acudiré al Ministerio.

–Joder –Nott recuperó su whisky y dio un largo trago al líquido ambarino.

–¿Sabes Granger? Cuando empleas la misma amenaza varias veces seguidas en poco tiempo pierdes bastante credibilidad.

Zabini parecía repentinamente interesado en eliminar motas de polvo invisibles de su impecable chaqueta. La típica pose de indiferencia slytherin, Hermione la conocía de sobra. Pura fachada

–¿Que. Está. Pasando. Aquí?

Nott lanzó un suspiro exasperado y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de dirigirse a su amigo.

–Cuéntaselo tío, sabes que, de cualquier manera, no va a parar hasta enterarse de todo.

Zabini se tomó su tiempo, se dirigió hasta un aparador de cristal, se sirvió un vaso de vodka y bebió antes de aclarase la garganta.

–Verás, Granger –carraspeó, estaba situado frente a Hermione, de forma que podía mirarla de frente. La chica podía jurar que sus ojos oscuros no mentían–. Draco… él es… una veela.

–¿Qué? –de todas las explicaciones que Hermione hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, aquella era sin duda, la más absurda e inverosímil.

–Que Draco es una, bueno, mejor dicho un veela –aclaró Nott.

–Mira, Nott he venido aquí buscando respuestas, pero no piensa aguantar ni una sola de vuestras tonterías, así que hacedme el favor de ahorráoslas y no me hagáis perder el tiempo.

–Es la verdad, Granger –se defendió Zabini, alzando las manos en un gesto de impotencia– sé que es difícil de creer y no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero dinos qué otra explicación encuentras a lo que acabas de presenciar allí arriba.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

–De acuerdo, ahora mismo vosotros dos me vais a contar todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas tres semanas –tomó asiento en una butaca de terciopelo verde, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser una larga charla– y tú, Zabini, me vas a servir una copa.

Fue la primera vez en toda la tarde que el chico tuvo algún gesto amistoso hacia ella: esbozó una amplia sonrisa que destacó en su rostro moreno como la del gato de Cheshire y acudió rápidamente al aparador. Mientras tanto, Nott unió ambos índices, frunció el ceño, como tratando de buscar las palabras precisas y por fin, se decidió hablar.

–Todo empezó con esa misión que vuestro Ministerio le ordenó, la de la colonia de veelas…

–¡No se lo ordenó el Ministerio! –se apresuró a replicar Hermione– ¡Malfoy se ofreció voluntario a ir!

–Como sea, Granger –Nott hizo un gesto displicente, molesto por la interrupción–, el caso es que Draco fue allí y a los pocos días algo en su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. No se sentía bien, por lo que una semana después, volvió a Inglaterra y tuvo su primera transformación No siempre está como le has visto, sólo cuando esto… pierde el control.

–Y cada vez lo pierde con mayor frecuencia –puntualizó Zabini.

–Sí. En fin, el caso es que nos pusimos a investigar y entonces lo descubrimos: el árbol genealógico de Draco. Resulta que la tatarabuela de su tatarabuela por parte Malfoy fue veela.

–Y por una gran casualidad, una de sus antepasadas por parte los Black también fue veela –Zabini no perdió su oportunidad para meter baza.

–Pero los genes veela son recesivos y se transmiten principalmente por la línea femenina –atajó Hermione–: he hecho muchas investigaciones al respecto y en prácticamente casi todos los casos se pierden definitivamente con la quinta generación. Las posibilidades de que se manifiesten en los dos alelos al cabo de tanto tiempo son…

–¿De una entre un millón? ¿Entre dos millones? –en la voz de Nott había cierto matiz de sarcasmo–, pues resulta que Draco es la excepción de tu estudio.

–He leído muy poco sobre ello, las referencias son escasas y casi todas tratan a los veela masculinos como seres legendarios o míticos, no se registra la existencia de uno desde hace por lo menos…

–¿536 años? –Zabini exhibía una irritante sonrisita de suficiencia– Parece que hemos consultado las mismas fuentes, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de procesar todo la información. Por fin, formuló la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza:

–¿Pero por qué ahora? Malfoy tiene diecinueve años, ¿por qué no se ha transformado hasta ahora?

–Tenemos una teoría al respecto –Nott parecía muy satisfecho de poder exhibir mayores conocimientos que Hermione en alguna materia–: Los genes veela masculinos tienen un principal propósito: la reproducción, transmitir el legado. Es lógico pensar que han permanecido latentes todo este tiempo y que no se han activado hasta no estar en contacto con su propia especie.

–Estuvo en contacto con Fleur Delacoeur en cuarto año y no pasó nada –rebatió ella.

Zabini resopló desde su rincón al tiempo que apuraba los últimos tragos de vodka

–Fleur Delacoeur posee únicamente un cuarto de sangre veela y Malfoy por aquel entonces tenía catorce años, difícilmente podría ser considerado como un adulto en edad de reproducción –prosiguió Nott–: al menos, no lo suficientemente para activar el gen.

Hermione bufó ante la aplastante lógica de la respuesta.

–De acuerdo, si eres tan listo, ¿qué propones hacer ahora, Nott?

–Theo, querida, cuando dices Nott parece que estás hablando con mi padre. Y me entran escalofríos –la expresión del chico se ensombreció ante la mención del señor Nott–. Creo que estamos hablando temas lo suficientemente profundos como para que comiences a llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Ahora llega la parte truculenta, Granger: si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, Malfoy necesita aparearse.

–¿QUÉ? –Hermione cada vez se hallaba más incómodo con la deriva que iba tomando la conversación–: Por favor, decidme que estáis de broma.

–Le hemos dado muchas vueltas al asunto y es la única solución plausible: si la parte veela de Draco ha despertado para cumplir su propósito reproductivo, lo más lógico es pensar que no va a poder dominarla hasta que no logre aparearse. Es biología pura.

–O para explicarlo de forma simple, Granger –intervino Zabini– Malfoy está en celo.

Durante toda la explicación, Hermione había ido alternando su atención de uno hacia otro slytherin, cuando ambos por fin se quedaron en silencio, fijó la vista en un punto de la moqueta del suelo.

–Habéis…habéis dicho que no siempre está así –balbuceó, incapaz de asimilar aún toda la información que acababa de recibir–, que no siempre está fuera de control.

–El problema es que cada vez lo pierde con mayor frecuencia.

–¿Y qué vais a hacer? –por fin se atrevió a pronunciar sus sospechas en voz alta–: y por favor, no me digáis que pretendéis buscar a alguien para que se aparee.

La amplia sonrisa de Zabini, le indicó a Hermione que no se hallaba muy desencaminada.

–Granger, Granger –canturreó el moreno–, tan aguda y brillante como siempre.

–No presumas tanto, Blaise –la expresión de Theo no parecía ni remotamente tan feliz– El problema es que no es una tarea precisamente fácil.

Hermione quería echarse a llorar, «¿en qué momento mi vida ha pasado a ser tan patética como para estar debatiendo sobre con quién debía "aparearse" Malfoy?». Tragó saliva antes de hablar:

–Bueno, y si me preguntáis, siempre, incluso bajo tortura negaré haber pronunciado estas palabras –acotó la chica–: pero no creo que Malfoy haya tenido nunca problemas que digamos para encontrar mujeres dispuestas a aparearse.

–Claro y si de repente en mitad del acto le surgen alas enormes a la espalda ¿qué va a decir? ¿qué está celebrando Halloween con retraso?

–Cállate, Blaise –Theo le dirigió una mirada severa, Hermione se percató de que había algo que aún le ocultaban–. El problema es más serio de lo que crees, Granger. 536 años sin que haya habido constancia de la existencia de un veela masculino, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará la gente si la situación de Malfoy salé a la luz? ¿Qué crees que dirá el Ministerio si se entera que precisamente es Draco Malfoy, exmortífago, hijo de mortífago y miembro del círculo interno de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando?

Theo le dirigió una mirada angustiada que se clavó profundamente en Hermione. La chica se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–¿Sabes lo que pasará, Granger? Lo acusaran de practicar las artes oscuras y lo encerrarán en Azkaban, de por vida. En el mejor de los casos, llamaran a expertos de San Mungo para examinarlo y lo mantendrán como una rata de laboratorio: una criatura desconocida y extraordinaria, un excepcional objeto de estudio, sometida todo tipo de experimentos.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre en las venas: como miembro del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, había tenido la ocasión de participar en investigaciones contra laboratorios clandestinos que se dedicaban a la experimentación y explotación de todo tipo de criaturas; Hermione había quedado horrorizada ante la crueldad que el ser humano puede ejercer contra otro ser vivo. Se le ponían los pelos de punta al pensar en lo que podían hacerle a Malfoy si llegaban a descubrir su auténtica condición.

–¿Y qué proponéis? Seguro que conocéis a alguna chica de confianza –sugirió– creo recordar que en Slytherin había varias que bebían los vientos por él.

–Eso fue antes de la guerra. Ahora, apuesto lo que quieras a que cualquiera de ellas lo delataría a cambio de un buen puñado de galeones.

–¿Qué hay de Pansy Parkinson? –inquirió Hermione.

–Pansy acaba de casarse con un ricachón ruso y está de luna de miel en Corfú –repuso Theo con gesto aburrido–. Dudo mucho que quiera colaborar.

–¿Y las Greengrass? En el colegio parecían bastante cercanas a Draco.

Zabini emitió una carcajada seca, desprovista de cualquier rastro de humor.

–Después de lo que ocurrió con el compromiso, no moverían un solo dedo para ayudar a Draco.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo el moreno al hablar del compromiso, aunque por la expresión de sus rostros, dedujo que los slytherin estaban verdaderamente desesperados.

–¿Y se os ha ocurrido alguna otra idea?

–Pues, ejem –Theo carraspeó, intentando ganar tiempo antes de contestar– se nos había ocurrido esto... contratar una profesional.

–¿Qué?

–Una puta, Granger –Hermione hizo una mueca ante el lenguaje vulgar y descarnado de Zabini– la contratamos, se aparea con Draco y si ocurre algo imprevisto la obligamos a guardar silencio con un Juramento Inquebrantable.

–Decidme que no habláis en serio. ¡Podrían deteneros por ello! ¡Decenas de cosas podrían salir mal, la chica podría encontrar algún resquicio en base al cual denunciaros, podrían causarse daños irreversibles!

–¿Acaso Doña Perfecta tiene una idea mejor?

Hermione calló porque, en realidad, no se le ocurría nada inteligente que aportar. Inexplicablemente la idea de Malfoy pasando aquel trance con una prostituta, una completa desconocida, le resultaba desagradable, sórdida. No le guardaba un especial aprecio al rubio –aunque en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos habían logrado limar en cierta manera sus asperezas–, pero creía que en aquellos momentos, Malfoy merecía estar con alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar, que cuidara de él.

–Mira, Granger –Theo la miró, muy serio– el caso es que Draco ha entrado en contacto con las veelas y ese hecho ha despertado su auténtica naturaleza, lo que lo empuja a aparearse, a encontrar una mujer con la que procrear, perpetuar sus genes y su linaje. Y cada minuto que pasa sin hacerlo, la situación empeora.

A regañadientes, Hermione debía admitir que Theo comenzaba a caerle bien: era claro, directo y práctico, no se andaba con los típicos rodeos o segundas interpretaciones que tanto les gustaban a los slytherin.

–¿Qué creéis que podría ocurrir si sigue empeorando?

–Los precedentes que hemos consultado no decían nada al respecto, pero sospecho que nada bueno para Draco.

Una fugaz idea cruzó entonces la mente de Hermione:

–¿Los padres de Malfoy saben algo de esto?

–Draco no se encuentra exactamente en buenos términos con Lucius y Narcissa, así que no, no creo que apreciara que compartiéramos algo tan íntimo con ellos.

–Lo estáis compartiendo conmigo.

Zabini se encogió de hombros:

–Tu insististe, muñeca. Metiendo las narices donde no te llamaban.

Hermione comprobó que, efectivamente, se hallaban en un callejón sin salida. Sabía que aquél era un asunto privado de Malfoy y que, de hallarse en sus cabales, al chico no le haría ninguna gracia que ella estuviera implicada, pero no podía evitarlos: en aquellos momentos, Draco Malfoy era una criatura vulnerable y la inclinación natural de Hermione era tratar de protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo.

–Bien, consultaré en la biblioteca del Ministerio. Veré si en la sección de Seres Extraordinarios hay algo que pueda ayudarnos. Trataré de volver lo antes posible a ver cómo están las cosas, de momento, no hagáis nada que pueda empeorar la situación.

Hermione dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Zabini, que asintió, de manera inusualmente formal. Theo se acercó a ella e, inesperadamente, la tomó de la mano.

–Granger, no sabes lo mucho que significa para nosotros que estés dispuesta a ayudar –al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras, una expresión de auténtico agradecimiento se dibujó en las facciones del chico.

Por su parte, Zabini, visiblemente incómodo, palmeó a Hermione en la espalda.

–Sí, muchas gracias Granger y esto… por favor, si llamas a Theo por su nombre, lo justo es que también dejes de referirte a mí como "Zabini", me recuerdas a McGonagall.

Hermione se hallaba abrumada antes las efusivas muestras de gratitud de los slytherin, habitualmente fríos e impasibles. Como pudo, se escabulló de ellos y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Sí, yo esto… ¡de nada, chicos! Veré lo que se puede hacer y me pasará por aquí tan pronto como tenga algo de información. Mientras tanto, no hagáis nada de lo que podáis arrepentiros.

Les dedicó un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando supuso que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escucharlos, Zabini murmuró:

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en saber la verdad?

–Tratándose de Granger, menos de lo que esperamos –Theo volvió a reclinarse en su sillón, concentrado tratando de encender un cigarrillo con la punta de su varita–. Pero estoy seguro de una cosa: si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos: ésa es Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Veela (también denominada Vila o Wila). Raza semi-humana caracterizada por su belleza sobrenatural._

_Las veelas son capaces de hacer magia sin varita; pese a su hermosa apariencia, pueden ser verdaderamente peligrosas: cuando se enfadan, se transforman en seres alados aterradores: con sus garras y zarpas pueden llegar a despedazar a un ser humano._

_Las veelas pueden aparearse con seres humanos llegando a producir descendencia que hereda parte de sus características. No obstante, los rasgos veela, suelen desaparer al cabo de cuatro o cinco generaciones._

_Generalmente, la veela toma sexo femenino aunque hay constancia de varios ejemplares masculinos a lo largo de la historia. El último veela varón de cuya existencia hay evidencias es un sujeto que vivió en los bosques de Polonia durante el siglo XV: se cree que con su excepcional belleza fue capaz de atraer a centenares de mujeres, dando lugar a una amplia descendencia. Hay también testimonios de la existencia de veelas masculinos en civilizaciones antiguas: por sus excepcionales poderes: fuerza física, habilidades mágicas –notablemente mayores que los de sus compañeras femeninas– y portentosa presencia eran adorados como auténticos semidioses…»_

–¿Interrumpo?

Enfrascada como estaba en su lectura, Hermione dio un respingo ante la repentina aparición de Harry, cuya cabeza asomó por la puerta de su cubículo.

–¡Harry! –exclamó la chica, cerrando el libro de golpe, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón– ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Lo siento, Hermione –se disculpó el aludido, que terminó por entrar en el pequeño despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, antes de proseguir–. Verás, en realidad venía preguntando por Malfoy: en la Oficina de Aurores necesitamos tramitar una orden de extradición y querríamos que nos echase una mano. Hace tiempo que no le veo por aquí y me preguntaba si tú sabías algo de él, como últimamente tenéis varios casos juntos…

–Pues… –Hermione odiaba mentir a Harry: era su mejor amigo, prácticamente su mellizo y le confiaría su vida, pero había hecho una promesa a los slytherin y no pensaba romperla. Al menos, de momento–. Ha escrito diciendo que está enfermo: viruela de dragón, muy contagiosa, así que pasará varios días en casa.

–Ah, estaba asignado al caso del tratado de las veelas, ¿no?

Maldito fuera Harry y su intuitiva perspicacia.

–Sí, estábamos trabajando juntos en ello. Malfoy fue a firmar el borrador como representante del Ministerio –Hermione evitó cuidadosamente que su mirada se encontrara con la de Harry; su amigo tenía el don de oler las mentiras– En realidad, creemos que contrajo la enfermedad en el viaje.

–Mala suerte, esperemos que se recupere pronto. Bueno, en fin, contactaré con alguien de su departamento. –Ya se estaba girando para marcharse cuando pareció recordar algo–: Oye, en cualquier caso no venía solo por eso, estás libre esta tarde ¿verdad? Los chicos han quedado a tomar unas cervezas en el Caldero Chorreante y a lo mejor te apetecía pasarte. ¡Hace meses que no te vemos fuera del trabajo!

«Mierda». Aquella tarde Hermione tenía planeado ir a casa de Zabini para verificar el estado de Malfoy y ponerles al tanto de sus recientes averiguaciones en la biblioteca del Ministerio. De hecho, acababa de enviarle una carta anunciándole su visita.

–Eeeeh esta tarde imposible, Harry, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y necesito ponerme al día. Con la ausencia de Malfoy, se me están acumulando los expedientes –lo cual era una verdad a medias. Al fin y al cabo, si no iba a poder quedar con ellos aquella tarde era por culpa de su rubio compañero.

–¡Vamos, Hermione! Trabajas más de doce horas al día, seguro que puedes tomarte una tarde libre.

–¡Me encantaría, Harry, de verdad, pero no puedo! Necesito cerrar los expedientes cuanto antes –ante la expresión decepcionada de Harry , la chica no pudo evitar añadir– ¡A la próxima, me apunto!

Harry ya estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando volvió a abrir la boca, con gesto indeciso.

–¿Todo esto no es por él, verdad? Dime que lo del trabajo no es una excusa para evitarlo.

Hermione supo al instante a quién se refería: Ron. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, cualquier amago de relación entre ellos quedó en nada porque el pelirrojo alegó que la guerra, la muerte de su hermano y la caza de los horrocruxes lo habían dejado demasiado traumatizado como para iniciar algo, por lo que lo mejor era que Hermione y él emprendieran caminos separados. Ella decidió regresar a Hogwarts a completar su octavo año al tiempo que Ron rechazó la oferta del Ministerio para unirse a la Oficina de Aurores y se convirtió en el socio de George en la tienda de bromas. Cuando Hermione acudió a la Madriguera para pasar las navidades, descubrió que él y Lavender se habían reencontrado y habían descubierto que ambos lucían cicatrices y traumas similares, por lo que habían reanudado su noviazgo interrumpido en sexto año.

Hermione volvió al colegio con el corazón roto y desde entonces, no se había atrevido a iniciar nada con nadie. Tenía demasiado miedo a volver a salir herida.

Harry lo sabía. Ella no se había atrevido a contárselo en voz alta, sin embargo, su amigo era demasiado perceptivo y sabía que, año y medio después, Hermione no había logrado superar a Ronald Weasley. Pero por una vez, estaba equivocado. En aquellos momentos Ron era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

–No, Harry. Me alegro de que Ron y Lavender estén juntos y felices, de veras. Es sólo que… todas estas criaturas dependen de mí: su bienestar depende de mi trabajo, así que, en cierto modo, me siento responsable de ellas.

«De acuerdo, aquello tampoco era realmente una mentira.»

–Como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Harry por fin salió del despacho cuando dijo, ya desde el pasillo:

–Y Hermione, no olvides que tienes mucha gente que te ama.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza. Era consciente de que su amigo, Ginny y el resto de los Weasley –incluso Ron, a su manera– la querían con ternura, pero eso no impedía el vacío que existía en su corazón: todos tenían a alguien, una pareja, un compañero. Hermione no tenía ni siquiera a sus padres: al terminar la guerra, lo había intentado todo para devolverles la memoria a los Granger, pero todos sus intentos habían sido infructuosos. Terminó por acudir a San Mungo, donde los medimagos confirmaron lo que ella ya temía: el Obliviate había sido demasiado poderoso y se había prolongado demasiado en el tiempo como para que fueran capaces de devolverles sus recuerdos intactos. Así que hizo lo único que estaba en su mano: les dejó continuar con su vida en Australia, felices y despreocupados, sin que jamás pudieran ser capaces de recordar que alguna vez habían tenido una hija.

* * *

Se subió el cuello del abrigo, buscando protegerse del frío. Por suerte, aquel día no tuvo que permanecer demasiado tiempo a la intemperie porque en cuanto llamó a la puerta, Higgins se apresuró a abrir y acompañarla respetuosamente hasta el gabinete. Tras el pésimo trato dispensado el día anterior, la joven bruja tuvo que esforzarse para contener el impulso infantil de sacarle la lengua.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Theo y Blaise departiendo tranquilamente, cada uno con una copa en la mano.

–¡Granger! –Zabini se levantó en cuanto se percató de su presencia, recibiéndola con una reverencia teatral. Theo se contentó con alzar la copa hacia ella, en una muda bienvenida– ¡Qué alegría que un día más te dignes a visitar mi humilde morada! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hermione resopló, si había un adjetivo que difícilmente podía usarse para describir aquella casa, ése era "humilde".

–¿Cómo… cómo está Malfoy? ¿Alguna novedad?

En esa ocasión, fue el turno de Theo de responder.

–Bien, dentro de las circunstancias, se encuentra mejor. Al menos, hoy es consciente de sí mismo.

–¿Te gustaría subir a verlo? –En los ojos de Zabini, había un brillo malicioso, pero Hermione decidió ignorarlo; tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica y todo estaba en su imaginación–. Estoy seguro de que hoy, Draco sabrá comportarse como un caballero.

–No hagas caso a las bufonadas de este idiota, Granger. Pero sí que es cierto que Draco se alegrará de verte, lleva tres semanas sin recibir visitas de alguien nuevo.

Ella dudó un momento. Contempló a Theo, cuya mirada parecía tranquila y sincera; quizá más tarde se arrepintiera de ello, pero confiaba en él. Y para qué engañarse a sí misma, quería asegurarse de que Malfoy estaba bien.

–De acuerdo.

Los slytherin la escoltaron por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras retorcidas delante de ella. Cuando por fin llegaron ante la puerta cerrada, Theo se alejó unos pasos y Zabini, mediante una floritura de varita, la abrió y se hizo a un lado.

–Mademoiselle –indicó a Hermione y se inclinó hacia ella, en una parodia de genuflexión.

La bruja vaciló un momento antes de asomarse a la estancia con cautela. Malfoy se hallaba tumbado en una esquina de la habitación, sobre un colchón cubierto por un revoltijo de sábanas y mantas. Tenía una apariencia completamente normal, sin resto alguno de las garras y alas que había mostrado la tarde anterior y mantenía una postura indolente, con la vista fija en la pared. No obstante, en cuanto escuchó abrirse la puerta, se incorporó rápidamente y se puso en pie. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un poco arrugada, que caía por fuera de los pantalones negros. A Hermione le extrañó verlo tan descuidado, tan diferente de su habitual aspecto impoluto. Pero no fue su indumentaria lo que más llamó su atención: Malfoy siempre había sido alto y esbelto, pero allí, frente a ella, lo parecía aún más, superaba en casi dos cabezas la altura de Hermione, además, se veía más corpulento, más ancho de hombros. Era imposible que a su edad y en sólo tres semanas hubiera crecido tanto.

A no ser que se tratara de su naturaleza veela. El libro que había estado consultado aquella misma mañana describía lo impresionante que podían llegar a ser los veela masculinos una vez habían alcanzado la edad adulta. Estaba claro que no era tan sólo una leyenda.

–Granger… –la voz de Malfoy sonó más ronca, más grave de lo habitual. El hecho de que reconociera a Hermione al instante era una buena prueba de que en aquellos momentos, se hallaba en plena posesión de sus facultades.

–¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, bueno... raro –parecía incómodo, inseguro; era extraño que alguien tan arrogante como Draco Malfoy pudiera sentirse alguna vez inseguro.

–Está bien, colega –intervino Zabini desde algún punto detrás de Hermione–. Ella lo sabe: llegó ayer preguntando por ti y no hubo más remedio que contárselo. No estabas en tu mejor momento, tío.

–Tú… ¿me viste, Granger? –ahora Malfoy parecía absolutamente mortificado. Al acercarse un poco más a ella, Hermione percibió que sus pupilas continuaban siendo verticales.

–Está bien, Malfoy. Ahora lo importante, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Si el repentino interés de Hermione por su bienestar le resultó extraño, Malfoy no lo demostró; enseguida volvió a adoptar su habitual expresión, fría e impasible.

–Sí, yo eh…

No estaba bien. Observándolo de cerca, Hermione podía afirmarlo con total seguridad. Malfoy tenía los ojos rojos, rodeados por profundas ojeras, su pelo había adquirido una tonalidad grisácea, sin brillo. Su piel, pálida de por sí, parecía transparente: sus venas azuladas se podían distinguir perfectamente. Movida por un impulso irracional, alzó una mano y la apoyó en su antebrazo: a través de la camisa, emanaba calor.

–¡Estás ardiendo! –exclamó alarmada– Malfoy, ¡tienes muchísima fiebre!

–No te preocupes, debe ser que mi cuerpo aún se está adaptando a los cambios de mi organismo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, poco convencida. Se giró para hablar con Blaise y Theo, pero éstos ya no estaban en su lugar junto a la puerta: habían desaparecido disimuladamente. «Malditas serpientes» farfulló entre dientes.

–¿Te quedas un rato a charlar? – aunque la voz de Malfoy sonaba cansada, aburrida, se podía atisbar cierto matiz esperanzado.

–¿Me haces un hueco? –preguntó la chica, señalando el jergón con la cabeza.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, por lo que Hermione terminó de cruzar la estancia y se acomodó entre el montón de mantas. El chico, de pie frente a ella, desvió la vista, algo avergonzado.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas por el Ministerio?

–Pues todo anda bastante enredado, la verdad. Desde que no apareces por allí, la pila de expedientes no hace más que acumularse en mi escritorio.

–Vaya, jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que Hermione Granger reconociera que me echa de menos –en los labios de Malfoy se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, muy similar a la de su etapa escolar.

–Baja de la nube, Malfoy. Lo que más me molesta es que últimamente estoy haciendo tu trabajo, además del mío. Por cierto, hoy Harry vino a mi despacho, preguntando por ti.

–¿Qué podía requerir de mí San Potter, en su gran magnificencia?

–Un asunto de extradiciones, no te preocupes, se las apañarán –hizo una pausa antes de añadir–: Malfoy, sé qué es un tema tabú pero ¿qué ocurrió con las veelas?

Él se frotó el puente de la nariz, realmente parecía agotado.

–No te preocupes, Granger, el tratado fue perfectamente firmado y rubricado. Está en mi casa, si corren tanta prisa, enviaré a alguien a buscar los documentos.

A pesar de sus numerosas discusiones y encontronazos, Hermione no podía dejar de admitir que le gustaba trabajar con Malfoy: era astuto, inteligente, práctico y casi siempre resolvía todos los problemas con una eficiencia asombrosa.

–Y… ¿No notaste nada? Quiero decir, estando con las veelas, ¿no sentiste…?

–¿Que me crecían alas a la espalda y garras en manos y pies? –Malfoy bufó– No, Granger, no empecé a encontrarme mal hasta después de haber celebrado la reunión. Te hubiera avisado, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido y…

Sin pensarlo, Hermione alargó una mano y la colocó sobre la suya, buscando reconfortarlo.

–No pasa nada, de verdad –lo tranquilizó.

Pero Malfoy parecía que no la escuchaba ya: toda su atención estaba concentrada en sus manos unidas. Hermione percibió que su respiración se hacía más pesada, irregular. Asombrada, lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus pupilas estaban alargándose aún más, como las de un felino en la oscuridad.

–Granger –la voz salió muy ronca– será mejor que te vayas…

Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó más a él. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y entonces se asustó de verdad: Malfoy estaba ardiendo. Él reaccionó rápidamente, se apartó de su alcance y apoyó las manos en la pared más próxima. Luego, se dobló por la cintura, jadeante.

–Vete, por favor…

No obstante, se sentía paralizada, incapaz de moverse de su sitio. Maravillada, contempló como la camisa de Malfoy se rasgaba y de su espalda comenzaban a surgir un par de bultitos que, poco a poco, fueron cobrando forma hasta transformarse en un par de alas. En sus pies descalzos, brillaron garras de aspecto metálico, mortíferas, letales. Malfoy tenía el rostro contorsionado –de dolor o esfuerzo, Hermione no era capaz de decirlo–, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, gotitas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes mientras que las alas continuaron creciendo hasta igualar su altura. Por fin, el proceso pareció terminar porque el chico exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se giró completamente hacia Hermione, mostrándose ante ella en todo su esplendor.

–Malfoy… –no estaba segura de si él podía reconocerla, si la entendía o siquiera si seguía siendo dueño de sí mismo.

–Granger… –su nombre sonó como un ronroneo a los oídos de Hermione– tú… ¿me tienes miedo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, en un gesto que pretendía aplacarlo, aunque para sus adentros, se dio cuenta de que era cierto: no le tenía miedo. Algo en su interior le decía que Malfoy no le haría daño. A su espalda, las alas replegadas formaban juegos de sombras en la pared, vibrando cada vez que él respiraba. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de tocarlas, estiró el brazo, con la punta del dedo rozó uno de los nervios que surcaban el ala, separándola en secciones, como la de un murciélago. Cada una de ellas estaba rematada por un espolón, de aspecto letal.

Al sentir el toque de Hermione, Malfoy se estremeció visiblemente; temerosa, la chica trató de apartarse pero él la agarró por la muñeca, su mano tenía la fuerza de una tenaza de hierro.

–No… por favor… quema… tu mano… fría… me alivia…

–De acuerdo –ella no volvió a hace intento alguno de apartarse, movió un poco el dedo, delineando el nervio en un amago de caricia.

Malfoy pareció estar relajándose: su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal y sus facciones perdieron el rictus contraído. La chica se permitió un momento para apreciarlo de cerca: era hermoso, con sus facciones perfectas enmarcadas por las majestuosas alas pero, a la vez, la conciencia de que aquella criatura podría despedazarla en cuestión de segundos le resulta sobrecogedora, extrañamente hipnótica.

De pronto, la quietud del momento se vio interrumpida por un grito desde la puerta.

–¡Apártate de ella! –Theo y Blaise se hallaban en la puerta, con idénticas expresiones horrorizas en sus rostros.

Hermione salió de su trance, retiró el brazo y se alejó de Malfoy justo a tiempo de ver cómo de sus dedos salían inmensas garras, a conjunto de las de sus pies. Las alas, previamente replegadas, rematadas por temibles púas se extendieron hacia sus amigos, en una pose amenazadora, a punto de atacar.

Blaise conjuró un rápido Protego y murmuró, rechinando los dientes:

–Granger, acércate a la puerta, muy despacio. Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo movimiento brusco.

La bruja miró alternativamente a Malfoy y Zabini, situados en lados opuestos del cuarto. Vaciló un instante, pero luego, muy despacio, tal y como el moreno había ordenado, se acercó a la puerta. Theo fue muy rápido: la tomó de la cintura, estrechándola contra él y luego, con un veloz movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta de golpe. El rugido que emitió Malfoy al otro lado estalló en sus oídos.

–¡Pero tú estás loca o que te pasa! –bramó Zabini–. ¡Podía haberte hecho pedazos en segundos!

Hermione estaba muy enfadada: en todo momento había tenido la situación bajo control, habían sido Theo y Blaise los que había estropeado todo y encima él tenía el valor de gritarle, como si fuera una niña atolondrada que hubiera cometido una travesura.

–¿Loca yo? ¡Sois vosotros los que habéis entrado como un elefante en una cacharrería! –exclamó ella en el mimo tono– ¡Todo iba perfecto, pero habéis aparecido de la nada y le habéis asustado!

–¿Y qué sugieres que hiciéramos? ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera hecho algo, eh? Ya imagino el titular de El Profeta: "La gran heroína del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger, herida en extrañas circunstancias en casa de Blaise Zabini, investigado por prácticas de magia oscura" –Blaise apenas se permitió un momento para respirar– ¡Hubiéramos terminado todos en la cárcel por tu temeridad!

–¿Temeraria, yo? Si habéis sido vosotros los que…

–Bueno, calma ya los dos –aplacó Theo– Por suerte, todo ha quedado en un susto y nadie ha salido herido, ahora vayamos a tomar algo para calmar los ánimos

Blaise y Hermione se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada, pero siguieron sin rechistar a Theo hacia el gabinete.

Una vez se hubieron servido generosas copas de licor –Hermione se preguntó cuánto alcohol eran capaz de consumir a lo largo del día–, los slytherin se sentaron en sus sillones habituales y al fin se permitieron adoptar posturas relajadas.

–Bueno, Hermione –su nombre sonaba extraño en los labios de Theo– ahora cuéntanos qué ha pasado realmente ahí dentro.

–¡Nada! –exclamó la chica, molesta por el interrogatorio– tampoco es que tenga por qué daros explicaciones, pero Malfoy y yo nos pusimos a charlar con normalidad, él casi parecía… él mismo. Cuando se puso nervioso, lo toqué para tranquilizarlo, se transformó y no hizo amago alguno de querer atacarme o hacerme daño, ¡y luego aparecisteis vosotros y lo estropeasteis todo!

–¿Lo tocaste antes o después de que comenzara su transformación? –inquirió Theo muy serio.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confusa. La pregunta carecía de sentido y no estaba segura de saber la respuesta correcta.

–Yo… no, no lo sé, ¿acaso importa?

–Intentamos averiguar si el que le tocases fue un detonante para su transformación o no.

–¿Qué tiene que ver…?

–Básicamente Granger –interrumpió Zabini una vez más– tenemos la teoría de que si Malfoy está en celo, basta con que le roce una hembra para que pierda completamente el control, como ha sido el caso.

La chica hizo una mueca asqueada, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al lenguaje vulgar del moreno, pero el que se refiriera a ella como "hembra" estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia.

–¿Y acaso tengo yo la culpa? No lo hice intencionadamente y, en cualquier caso, ya os lo he dicho, ¡Malfoy no perdió el control hasta que llegasteis vosotros!

–Lo cual es lógico –Theo parecía demasiado tranquilo, casi como un profesor tratando de inculcar la lección a los alumnos rebeldes–: probablemente él sintió cierto impulso… posesivo hacia ti, en ese momento tú eras su hembra y trataba de defender su territorio de posibles machos competidores, que seríamos nosotros en este caso.

–Bueno ¡basta ya! Estoy harta de esta tontería, de que os refiráis a mí, o a Malfoy por lo que respecta, como si fuésemos animales. Todas esa teorías vuestras del apareamiento y demás tonterías, son eso, simples teorías. ¡No estoy dispuesta seguir escuchándolas! Si lo que creéis es que vuestro amigo está desesperado por sexo, ¡adelante! Buscad a alguna candidata dispuesta a ayudadlo, yo estoy muy cansada de este asunto, de vuestras maquinaciones y medias verdades. He pasado todo el día buscando en los archivos del Ministerio y no hay nada, ¡nada que apoye vuestras suposiciones!, así que, con vuestro permiso, ¡me voy!

Sin aguardar respuesta alguna ni a que apareciera Higgins para indicarle el camino, Hermione cruzó el gabinete a grandes zancadas y salió por la puerta. Había logrado memorizar el camino: todo recto por el pasillo, a la izquierda en la primera bifurcación y después, recto de nuevo hasta alcanzar el vestíbulo principal. Junto al portón de entrada no había nadie, ni una sola alma dispuesta a detenerla, por lo que no se lo pensó ni un solo momento antes de abandonar esa casa, según resolvió, para siempre.

Hubo un fugaz pensamiento dedicado a Malfoy, pero lo desechó rápidamente: si había algo que caracterizaba al rubio era que era un superviviente: probablemente se las arreglaría de una u otra manera para salir del apuro. Además, tenía que reconocer que él era muy inteligente, así que no tenía ni la menor duda de que se las ingeniaría para resolver su situación, para volver a la normalidad y que todo aquello no fuera más que una extraña anécdota.

Sí, estaba segura de que Malfoy se las apañaría perfectamente solo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando terminó de cenar, Hermione se acomodó en el sofá con una manta, una infusión caliente y Crookshanks aovillado a sus pies. Sobre su regazo, tenía una carpeta con diversos documentos referentes a las veelas –simples copias: estaba terminantemente prohibido sacar de las dependencias del Ministerio los tratados originales, pertenecientes a los archivos clasificados de interés mágico nacional–.

El primero se titulaba _«Veelas, etología y reproducción»_. Hermione se reclinó sobre los cojines y comenzó a leer:

_«Una vez alcanzada la madurez reproductiva, las veelas comenzarán a buscar un compañero para el apareamiento; son seres fuertemente territoriales: durante el período de celo –que se prolonga durante tres días, una vez al mes aproximadamente– pueden volverse agresivas e irritables._

_El primer celo es especialmente crucial para la veela: desde que se manifiestan los primeros síntomas –cambios físicos involuntarios, fiebre, dolor muscular–, su humor empeorará paulatinamente. Es vital que la veela cumpla con su función de apareamiento en este primer ciclo: en numerosos casos se ha demostrado que, de ignorar el primer impulso reproductivo, los síntomas empeoran y el estado físico de la veela se agrava pudiéndose alcanzar el fallo multiorgánico o la muerte.»_

Muerte.

Puede llegar a causar la muerte.

Hermione tragó saliva; un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. ¿Malfoy podría llegar a morir? A su mente acudieron una serie de imágenes: su piel, excesivamente pálida, ardiendo; su sonrisa cansada, el gesto de dolor. Recordó la voz angustiada de Theo, la urgencia de Blaise. Malfoy estaba en peligro de muerte y ellos se lo habían ocultado. ¿Por qué? Siguió leyendo:

_«Cada veela tienen un compañero o pareja predestinado: una vez que se celebra el ritual de unión entre una veela y su pareja, la intensidad de sus períodos de celo se reduce significativamente y la veela se volverá monógama, siendo insólita la relación íntima con otros sujetos. Tradicionalmente, se ha considerado el vínculo entre una veela y su pareja como uno de los más fuertes del mundo mágico._

_»En los escasísimos casos de veelas masculinos descubiertos a lo largo de la historia, se ha evidenciado que éstos desarrollan un especial afán de protección hacia su pareja…_

Los ojos de Hermione escanearon rápidamente la página

_»El período de celo en el veela macho es aún más intenso y violento que en la hembra, pudiéndose potenciar sus facultades –fuerza, velocidad–, así como su habilidad mágica. Sin embargo, es imprescindible que el veela se aparee dentro de las dos semanas siguientes a la manifestación de los síntomas del primer celo, dado que, por la enorme cantidad de energía mágica liberada, existe peligro de muerte por agotamiento extremo.»_

Peligro de muerte.

Draco podía morir.

Si no se apareaba en los próximos días, moriría.

Hermione se quedó un momento pensando, mirando al vacío mientras se mordía el labio. Al fin, tomó una resolución: se puso unas botas, un grueso jersey sobre el pijama y se envolvió en un abrigo largo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se introdujo en la chimenea, pronunciando en voz alta "Mansión Zabini".

Se apareció justo en la verja de entrada –como la mayor parte de las mansiones de sangre pura, la casa de Blaise tenía sus propias barreras mágicas que impedían la aparición dentro de los terrenos–, cruzó los jardines a toda velocidad y al segundo toque a la puerta, ésta se abrió con suavidad. Higgins la recibió en el vestíbulo, sin poder disimular la expresión de curiosidad.

–Señorita Granger, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

–¡Blaise! ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito verlo ahora mismo! –Hermione era consciente de que debía tener una pinta espantosa: despeinada, a medio vestir y exigiendo a gritos ver al dueño de la casa. Lo más probable era que Higgins la tomara por una loca, aunque se contentó con dirigirle una mirada desdeñosa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo en busca de su señor.

Blaise acudió a recibirla al cabo de cinco minutos. No presentaba mucho mejor aspecto que ella misma: tenía la ropa arrugada y cara de cansancio, pero quedaba compensado por la elegancia que parecía inherente en los movimientos de todo slytherin.

–¡Granger! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está todo bien? –el chico sonó agitado, inquieto; muy distinto de su habitual aire despreocupado e indiferente.

–Lo sé todo: he estado leyendo los archivos del Ministerio –Hermione no se anduvo con rodeos–: Malfoy se muere, vosotros también lo sabéis ¿verdad?

–Granger…

–¡Lo sabíais y no me dijisteis nada! ¿Era un jueguecito de los vuestros? ¿Un modo de manipularme?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Todo lo contrario! –exclamó Blaise, que parecía realmente ofendido– ¿De veras crees que jugaría así con la vida de mi mejor amigo?

–Entonces explícame por qué me lo habéis ocultado porque no entiendo nada.

Blaise resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Observándolo atentamente, Hermione se fijó en que se veía realmente agotado.

–No queríamos presionarte ni que pensaras que te estábamos haciendo algún tipo de chantaje emocional o algo así…

–¿Presionarme? –Hermione tragó saliva: finalmente sus horribles sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas– Espera, ¿no creeríais de veras que yo me ofrecería voluntaria para aparearme con Malfoy?

Blaise se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado. Tuvo la decencia de evitar su mirada.

–¡Estábamos desesperados! –trató de defenderse.

–Pero ¡cómo se os pudo ocurrir! –Hermione no salía de su indignación– ¿Cómo Malfoy pudo pensar…? ¡Él y yo apenas nos soportamos!

–¡No, no, no, no! –Blaise alzó sus manos frente a él– Él no sabe que te hemos dicho nada del apareamiento, por Merlín ¡nos arrancaría la cabeza si supiera que te lo hemos contado!

«Por supuesto, –pensó la chica–, ¿cómo he podido pensar lo contrario? Probablemente Malfoy se retuerce del asco ante la sola idea de aparearse con una sangre sucia, aun cuando sea a costa de su vida».

Si bien desde que trabajaban juntos –desde el final de la guerra, en realidad–, Malfoy no había vuelto a insultarla o hacer alusión alguna a su estatus de sangre, aquello no implicaba que él hubiera superado del todo sus antiguos prejuicios. De hecho, había sido fotografiado más veces de las que Hermione podía llevar la cuenta del brazo de preciosas y despampanantes jóvenes, todas perfectas, todas sangre pura.

«Probablemente todas ellas huirían despavoridas si pudieran verlo ahora» se dijo a sí misma, no sin cierta acritud.

–De acuerdo, te creo. Ahora, ¿qué pensáis hacer?

–No lo sé –admitió Blaise– Draco se niega a ver a nadie, de hecho, es extraño que a ti te permitiera visitarle. Es casi como… como si quisiera dejarse morir.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?

–Sospecho que se ha tomado todo esto como una especie de castigo autoimpuesto, una penitencia por sus acciones durante la guerra.

–¡Él cometió muchos errores, pero no merece morir por ellos!

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–Intenta convencerle a él de ello, Granger.

–Llévame a verlo –las palabras salieron de boca de Hermione antes de que su cerebro pudiera realmente procesarlas.

Blaise asintió y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la guarida de Malfoy.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Hermione sintió la magia, pesada y vibrante, invadiendo la estancia. Malfoy estaba acurrucado en su jergón, temblando, y ella se apresuró a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados; sus dientes entrechocaban, al tiempo que musitaba palabras ininteligibles. Debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Le tocó la frente: estaba ardiendo. Bajo la mano de Hermione, su piel se notaba seca, apergaminada, casi transparente. Las venas azuladas surcaban su rostro y ella sintió que algo se encogía en su interior.

¿Podría estarse planteando…?

Pero no, no podía ser. Era inconcebible que se le pasara siquiera por la cabeza la idea de hacerlo con Malfoy.

Su primera vez.

Con él.

No.

Hermione no creía en conceptos románticos de la pérdida de la virginidad, sin embargo, había decidido que la primera vez que tuviera sexo, debía ser con alguien a quien la uniera una conexión especial. Más allá de la pura atracción física, buscaba alguien que la comprendiera, que la hiciera sentir cómoda, segura. Una descripción que en ningún caso cuadraba con Malfoy. Pese a todo… ¿estaba dispuesta a dejarle morir? Había otras alternativas, seguro, pero verlo allí agonizando, indefenso, vulnerable… De improviso, él se revolvió en sueños, emitió un gemido de dolor.

–Está bien –le apartó de la frente un mechón de pelo, húmedo de sudor.

En esos momentos Hermione se sentía cansada, muy cansada. Todo el trabajo acumulado sumado a las últimas preocupaciones estaba drenando sus fuerzas, minando su ánimo. Cuando miró hacia la puerta entornada, comprobó que hacía tiempo que Blaise se había marchado. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensárselo mejor, se tumbó junto a Malfoy; su calor se sintió extrañamente reconfortante.

No pasó demasiado tiempo y ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Despertó mucho después, con la sensación de haber descansado completamente –algo que sucedía con escasa frecuencia desde la guerra–. Estaba rodeada por una especie de crisálida que la protegía. Hermione se removió y entonces comprobó que había un cuerpo masculino tras ella; sintió un bulto contra su baja espalda, unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban posesivamente y entonces lo recordó todo ¡se había quedado dormida con Malfoy!

¿Merlín! ¿Qué hacía ahora? Sentía la obvia excitación de él a su espalda: un veela en celo en plena necesidad de aparearse.

Tentativamente, tocó la membrana que la envolvía: era suave y cálida al tacto; al sentir su roce, se estremeció y poco a poco se apartó de ella. Durante el sueño, Malfoy la había cubierto con sus alas, resguardándola del frío de la habitación. Se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por la tensión de su rostro, Hermione adivinó que él estaba despierto.

–Malfoy… –él hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no aflojó su agarre sobre ella.

–Granger, por el amor de Merlín, no te muevas o yo… no sé si seré capaz de controlarme.

Como si tratara de aliviar su sufrimiento, Malfoy se frotó contra ella y Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida: estaba duro, muy duro –puede que no tuviera experiencia práctica en aquellos asuntos, pero había leído, era curiosa con su propio cuerpo y, definitivamente, no era idiota–. La erección del slytherin descansaba sobre su bajo vientre, buscando fricción, algún modo de liberarse.

–Yo… –tragó saliva, ¿dónde diablos se había metido?

Entonces, como por arte de magia, los brazos que la aprisionaban se apartaron y se encontró libre. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: en un momento, Malfoy se hallaba echado junto a ella en el jergón, y al siguiente, estaba en la otra punta de la estancia. Él se movió tan rápido y ágilmente que Hermione no fue capaz de seguirlo con la vista.

Malfoy se quedó de espaldas a ella, con las alas replegadas y la cabeza apoyada contra la fría piedra de la pared.

–Granger –su voz sonó estrangulada. Casi animal– ¡Vete!

–Malfoy yo… –Hermione no estaba segura de si era sensato dejarle en aquellas circunstancias.

–¡Márchate! –rugió– ¡Vete! ¡Antes de que me abalance sobre ti y te viole sobre el suelo!

De pronto, el aire se sintió pesado, muy pesado, cargado de algo que Hermione no era capaz de identificar. Las palabras de Malfoy eran brutales, groseras; debían de hacerla huir aterrorizada, pero al mismo tiempo, le provocaban algo en sus entrañas: un anhelo, un deseo que casi la impulsaba a echarse sobre las mantas y permitir que él la tomara del modo que quisiera.

No.

«Esa no eres tú.»

Lentamente, Hermione se levantó del camastro, su mirada fija en él en todo momento. Caminó marcha atrás hacia la puerta, tanteó en busca del picaporte y la abrió. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, Malfoy giró la cabeza y la miró por encima de su hombro: sus pupilas dilatadas hacían que sus ojos parecieran casi negros. Desvió la vista, incapaz de enfrentarse a esa mirada y, sin más contemplaciones, cerró la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo soltó un suspiro, sin estar segura de si se trataba de alivio o añoranza. No tuvo más que caminar escaleras abajo hacia el vestíbulo, donde se encontró a Blaise y a Theo apoyados en el poste de la escalera, mirándola con excesivo interés.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos? –preguntó Hermione sin disimular el recelo en sus palabras.

–Blaise me dijo que pasaste aquí la noche y se me ocurrió pasarme… a ver si todo iba bien –Theo al menos trataba de parecer avergonzado, pero Blaise, a su lado, parecía ansioso por saber más.

–¿Y bien Granger? ¿Ha ocurrido algo… digamos digno de mención?

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, tratando de relajarse. Por fin se dirigió directamente al moreno y le espetó directamente:

–Zabini, no creo en serio que me estés preguntado lo que creo que me estás preguntando y no es que sea asunto tuyo, pero no, no ha pasado nada.

En los rostros de los slytherin aparecieron sendas expresiones abatidas.

–¿Y no sería posible que…? –Zabini se rascó la nuca– Ya sabes Granger, tú te dedicas a salvar animales amenazados y todo esto: míralo así, como una oportunidad de salvar a una criatura que de otro modo… morirá –Hermione se hallaba sin habla, así que Blaise siguió hablando–. Sé que nunca os habéis llevado especialmente bien y todo eso… pero sería únicamente una vez y en realidad sé que Draco estaría muy agradecido, no tendríais ni que volver a mencionarlo. Míralo como… un acto benéfico, eso es ¡una buena acción!

Cuando terminó su argumentación, parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, lo que provoco el estallido de Hermione.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste con tu amigo como un acto benéfico, Zabini? ¿Un polvo caritativo? ¿Eso es lo que estás pensando?

–Esto… ¿sí? –el aludido sonrió de forma incómoda, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar la ira de la bruja.

–¡¿Pero estáis locos o qué?! ¿Qué te crees que soy, una prostituta? Oh no, seguro que me veis como la sangre sucia de Granger, cuyo cuerpo podéis utilizar como si fuera un objeto para salvar a vuestro amigo: pretendéis que acepte, que me deje follar por él como una yegua de cría y problema resuelto, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, tuvo que intervenir Theo para calmar los ánimos.

–Por supuesto que no, Granger. Jamás te he hemos visto de esa manera y nunca se nos ocurriría tratarte de esa forma. Tal vez este bocazas –y miró a Zabini con desaprobación– no haya sabido explicarlo de la mejor manera, pero entiéndelo: Draco es nuestro mejor amigo, lo estamos viendo consumirse día tras días y estamos desesperados.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo entiendo, Theo pero…

–Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que Draco no es un dechado de virtudes y que está muy lejos de ser perfecto pero… él haría lo que fuera por nosotros y nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con él. Una vez salvó mi vida y ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor.

»Nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido acudir a ti si la situación no fuera tan crítica pero… Granger no te vemos como un objeto, ni como únicamente un cuerpo, todo lo contrario. Tú trabajas con Draco y sé que no os lleváis exactamente mal. Lo sé porque él nos habla de ti, creo que actualmente eres la única persona que habla con él sin mostrarle abiertamente odio o desprecio. Él, por alguna extraña razón que aún desconozco, confía en ti y sé que, aunque lo negara bajo amenaza de tortura, si estuviera en sus cabales y pudiera elegir a alguien para que le acompañaras en este proceso, él, en lo más profundo de su alma, te elegiría a ti –Hermione abrió la boca, pero Theo la detuvo con un además de la mano– No, por favor, solo un momento y acabo. No te pedimos nada, Granger, no te exigimos nada más que lo medites: sólo piensa sobre ello, por favor, y si la idea te resulta tan repugnante, tan indigna de ser considerada siquiera, no hace falta decir más, no volveremos a hablar del tema. Jamás te pediremos o te exigiremos nada, pero si por el contrario existe una parte de ti que…que piensa en él y ha visto su sufrimiento y… Bueno, pues nada más Granger, sólo, piénsalo ¿vale?

Después de dudar un momento, Hermione asintió en silencio. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión.

* * *

Hermione fue fiel a la palabra dada a Theo. No pudo dejar de pensar en Malfoy en todo el día. Incluso después de volver a su casa para cambiarse antes de ir al Ministerio, seguía con la sensación de que no podía librarse del calor que él irradiaba.

En la oficina, pese a tener el escritorio lleno de informes pendientes, fue incapaz de concentrarse. En su cabeza, hacían eco una y otra vez las palabras de Theo: ¿realmente Malfoy confiaba en ella? Una pregunta asaltaba sin cesar su mente: ¿de no ser su primera vez, Hermione hubiera tenido tantos reparos en acostarse con él? Probablemente no, respondió su subconsciente. Probablemente, en ese caso hubiera pesado más la idea de salvar una vida que cualquier otra consideración. ¿Pero realmente era tan importante? Ella siempre había querido que su primera vez fuera con alguien especial. Sí, durante años, había conservado la esperanza de que fuera con Ron, pero realmente no importaba. Ella no creía en la virginidad en un plano físico, sino como la primera vez que se entregara realmente a otra persona, que desnudara todos sus miedos e inseguridades frente a alguien. Por supuesto, dentro de esa definición jamás había estado incluido Malfoy.

¿Y ahora qué? También podía considerarlo de otra manera: si se acostaba con Malfoy, por un motivo puramente caritativo –para salvarle la vida, en realidad–, simplemente sería un intercambio físico, puramente sexual; no habría ninguna entrega emocional, ningún sentimiento entre ellos. Más adelante, cuando encontrara la persona adecuada, podría tener la relación que siempre había soñado.

Por otra parte, ¿merecía Malfoy morir? No, rotundamente no: puede que hubiera cometido grandes errores y que fuera arrogante, irritante e insoportable, sin embargo, él no merecía la muerte. Tal y como Hermione declaró en su juicio dos años atrás, no creía que Malfoy fuera realmente malvado; desde niño se le había inculcado una ideología equivocada, estaba lleno de prejuicios y había tomado malas –pésimas– decisiones. No obstante, no creía que su interior albergara nada oscuro, nada que le hiciera merecedor de pasar en una celda el resto de su vida. Su opinión había sido confirmada durante los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos: se peleaban, discutían y a menudo terminaban gritándose el uno al otro, pero Malfoy nunca había vuelto a insultarla o a hacer alusión alguna a su estatus de sangre.

En ocasiones, Hermione incluso admitía que era divertido trabajar con él: Malfoy era un cínico y tenía un oscuro sentido del humor, pero también era inteligente, creativo y podía pasarse horas discutiendo con ella sobre temas fascinantes –al resto de sus amigos les importaba un rábano los detonantes de la Revolución de Duendes de 1738 o cuáles eran los ingredientes más efectivos en pociones inhibidoras–. Además, tampoco iba a engañarse a sí misma: Malfoy era guapo, muy guapo; pese a ser rivales durante la mayor parte de su infancia, una debía de estar ciega para no darse cuenta.

Bien pensado, iba a llorar la muerte de Malfoy. Y… ¿podría seguir como si nada con el resto de su vida sabiendo que había estado en su mano el poder salvarlo? Suspiró profundamente al tiempo que garrapateaba un memo para el departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica. Entonces, decidió terminar el trabajo que tenía pendiente: era viernes y no quería dejar demasiadas cosas pendientes para la próxima semana. Consultaría el "asunto Malfoy" con la almohada y a lo largo del fin de semana, tomaría una decisión.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir: dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama y, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en su mente aparecía la imagen de una figura alada de rodillas, como un ángel caído suplicando clemencia. Cuando por fin amaneció, a Hermione le dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Draco Malfoy. Agotada y de mal humor, resolvió que aquella situación sólo podía resolverse de una manera: haciendo una visita a la Mansión Zabini.

* * *

Blaise la recibió en un estado similar al de ella misma: despeinado, con ojeras y con un gesto preocupado. Ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para burlarse del espantoso jersey de Hermione: de lana azul gruesa, con un estampado de muñecos de nieve.

–Theo se ha pasado toda la noche cuidando de Draco –ofreció el moreno como explicación cuando Hermione desvió la mirada al sillón que habitualmente ocupaba el otro slytherin.

–¿Cómo está?

–Mal, Granger, muy mal. Tiene más de 40 de fiebre y lleva horas delirando. Ya casi no le quedan fuerzas ni para hablar.

Algo se estrujó dentro de Hermione: recordó a Malfoy, su habitual pose elegante, sus gestos arrogantes, inmune a todo y todos. Recordó la última vez que lo había visto: sus majestuosas alas, lo bien que se había sentido envuelta en ellas y entonces, lo vio todo claro. La decisión estaba tomada.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Hermione apareció en el cuarto de Malfoy acompañada de Blaise, Theo apenas la miró: parecía muy ocupado, sentado junto al rubio, aplicándole compresas húmedas en la frente. Malfoy estaba casi inmóvil: únicamente su pecho, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, indicaba que estaba vivo

Hermione tragó saliva: no se le ocurría nada que decir; sentía una inmensa tristeza por Malfoy pero, al mismo tiempo, la avergonzaba su propia situación; por suerte, Nott, tan intuitivo como siempre, se levantó de su lugar al lado de Malfoy y después de dirigirle una larga mirada, se dirigió hacia Zabini, dándole un leve apretón en el hombro.

–Os dejamos solos –murmuró suavemente.

Y se marcharon, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

De pronto, Hermione se encontraba sola con un Malfoy agonizante.

¿Sería capaz de saber él que ella estaba allí?

Se acercó al camastro, insegura, casi de puntillas, tratando de no hacer ruido. Rozó la mejilla de Malfoy con un dedo y comprobó con horror lo que Blaise le había dicho momentos antes: estaba ardiendo. ¿Qué temperatura era capaz de soportar un cuerpo humano?

«Malfoy no es humano –susurró una vocecilla en su interior– al menos, no completamente».

Algo más resuelta, se sentó entre las mantas, ocupando el lugar que Theo había dejado. Tomó la mano de Malfoy entre las suyas y esto pareció animarlo un poco, porque entreabrió los ojos y susurró:

–Granger… –apenas tenía un hilo de voz, casi inaudible y Hermione observó que sus labios estaban muy secos.

–Estoy aquí, Malfoy –le sonrió al tiempo que le apartaba el flequillo, húmedo de sudor, de la frente.

«¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Desnudarme? ¿Desnudarlo?»

Cerró los ojos un momento y decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto. Se tumbó a su lado en el camastro, de forma muy similar a la noche en que habían dormido juntos. Hermione se giró, tumbándose de lado para poder verle la cara. Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Malfoy, que se movió un poco y se dio la vuelta, hasta que los dos se hallaron frente a frente. Entonces él estiró un brazo, rodeando la cintura de ella y, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, la estrechó contra sí.

Hermione podría haber jurado que ambos estaban temblando. Alzó la mano y la apoyó en su hombro: a través de la tela de la camisa, su piel ardía. Luego su mano se movió como si tuviera vida propia, delineando el cuello de la prenda, rozando la porción de su cuello que quedaba expuesta. La respiración de Malfoy varió, se hizo más acelerada. Continuó con su exploración: desabrochó el primer botón, luego el segundo y continuó el camino descendente hasta que la camisa quedó abierta. Hermione se permitió un momento para observar su torso: esbelto, con los músculos perfilados, aunque delgado y atlético, tan diferente del físico robusto o corpulento de Ron o Viktor –los únicos hombres que la habían besado– y ahora ella iba a… Con Malfoy.

Respiró hondo antes de continuar con su exploración: el pecho de Malfoy estaba cubierto de vello rubio, casi tranparente y salpicado aquí y allá de cicatrices –Hermione supuso que eran el recuerdo del _Sectumsempra_ lanzado por Harry en sexto año–. Se sentía suave al tacto, la piel tensa, dura, recubriendo los músculos que ondulaban bajo su toque. Por un irracional impulso, besó un punto situado justo encima de su esternón: Malfoy emitió un jadeo entrecortado, su mano bajó de la cintura a la cadera de ella, apretó un poco.

«¿Y ahora qué? Mierda, mierda, mierda» Hermione maldijo mentalmente su falta de experiencia. No obstante, Malfoy parecía estar recuperando fuerzas a pasos agigantados, a juzgar por su osadía: coló una mano bajo el jersey de Hermione y la depositó sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen, quieta, como aguardando a que ella rechazara su contacto. Cuando se cercioró de que la chica no iba a rechazarlo, siguió su ruta hacia arriba, rozó la copa de su sujetador, acarició el borde con el pulgar. Ella contuvo un gemido, comenzaba a pensar que, tal vez, hacer aquello no había sido tan mala idea. De pronto, Malfoy emitió un gruñido y la empujó un poco, hasta colocarla de espaldas sobre las mantas con él sobre ella, su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo.

«¿Siempre ha sido tan grande?» Sentía a Malfoy por todas partes, sobre ella, intoxicándola, llenándola de su presencia. Sus caderas estaban pegadas, sus pelvis chocando entre sí y sintió la erección de él contra su vientre, pesada, poderosa. Las manos de él seguían concentradas en sus pechos, acariciándolos, amasándolos. Hermione se mordió los labios. Merlín, aquello verdaderamente se sentía muy bien. Cuando alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos plateados, los halló velados, –de lujuria, de pasión, no hubiera sabido decirlo–.

Malfoy parecía ensimismado en su tarea y lentamente, fue subiendo el jersey de Hermione hasta justo por debajo del sujetador; después, se quedó muy quieto. Esperando, esperándola; ella se incorporó un poco, lo justo para quitarse la prenda por encima de la cabeza y lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación. Sintió la piel de gallina en su cuerpo, recién descubierto. Él la contempló un momento, de arriba abajo, absorto, Hermione deseó cubrirse, desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragase, estar en cualquier lugar menos en aquel, bajo su mirada escrutadora, pero entonces él se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los labios sobre su ombligo y a ella se le olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Su boca fue subiendo hasta la unión entre sus clavículas y se demoró un buen rato allí, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando. La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro; con una mano, se aferró al cabello de la nuca de Malfoy empujándolo contra ella, impidiéndole alejarse. Su otra mano viajó por la espalda de él, sintiendo sus músculos contrayéndose.

Cuando la boca de él encontró un punto especialmente sensible de su cuello, Hermione boqueó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Él siguió ascendiendo por su mandíbula, capturó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, Hermione arrugó la camisa de Malfoy; entre besos, forcejeó para librarse de la ropa, entonces fue cuando él se alejó, haciéndola sentir vacía, abandonada.

El sentimiento de soledad no duró demasiado: Malfoy se deshizo de la camisa y volvió a ella. Tomó a Hermione de la cintura, buscando alzarla, hasta que sus pechos se pegaron al torso de él, de rodillas entre las mantas. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y él aprovechó para llevar las manos a su espalda y desprender el cierre del sujetador. Los tirantes resbalaron por sus hombros y Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, asustada. Él tomó su cara entre sus manos, apartándole el pelo, y bajó, acariciando su cuello con ellas hasta que descansaron sobre sus pechos. Malfoy contuvo el aliento y cuando ella asintió, lo soltó con un suspiro de alivio. Terminó de bajarle los tirantes, la liberó del sostén y no perdió ni un solo segundo en tomar sus pezones entre sus dedos. Los acarició entre el índice y el pulgar, palpó la piel suave de la areola y Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un sollozo. Ojalá no dejase de tocarla nunca.

Malfoy se relamió: pareció dudar un momento pero luego, volvió a reclinarla hacia atrás, hasta que la tuvo totalmente tumbada sobre el colchón. A su merced.

Hermione sintió un pánico momentáneo, tal vez a él no le gustaba lo que veía. Todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando él se lanzó hacia delante y capturó un pezón entre sus dientes.

_Joder_

_Joder, joder_

_Joder, joder, joder_

Los labios de él ardían contra ella. La calentura de Malfoy era muy diferente de la de unos momentos atrás: ya no se trataba de agonía, enfermedad o muerte. El calor de Malfoy inspiraba lascivia, sexo, fuerza. Mientras tanto, sus caderas, impulsadas por el instinto, se alzaron hacia él, hacia el bulto de su miembro erecto bajo los pantalones. Hermione se frotó contra él, buscando aliviar la tensión, el anhelo. Malfoy continuaba lamiendo uno de sus pechos, al tiempo que acariciaba el otro con una mano. La mano libre viajó por su costado, acariciando sus costillas, hasta que se detuvo sobre la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Se demoró un rato allí, jugueteando con el botón de latón hasta que Hermione no pudo aguantar más y con voz entrecortada suplicó:

–Por… favor.

Malfoy pareció apiadarse de ella porque, con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Hermione arqueó la cadera contra él, buscando… más. Él abandonó sus pechos para concentrar toda su atención en desnudarla: dio un par de tirones a las perneras de sus pantalones ajustados, los bajó por sus muslos y luego, la liberó de sus botines y sus calcetines. Cuando por fin se libró de los vaqueros de Hermione, los lanzó lejos con un gruñido y acarició sus piernas, del tobillo a la rodilla, instándola suavemente a abrirlas. Ella obedeció, suspirando aliviada cuando sintió que Malfoy se colaba entre el hueco de sus piernas abiertas. Cuando él puso una mano sobre su pubis, el calor se hizo insoportable a través del tejido de sus bragas y ella hundió los dedos entre los mechones de pelo, liso y rubio, instigándole a…

–Más…

Él no se hizo rogar y metió los dedos bajo el elástico de la ropa interior. «¿Por qué demonios dudé si debía hacer esto?» pensó Hermione. Se sentía completamente abrumada: la lengua de Malfoy en su cuello, besando el punto de su pulso, sus manos ahí abajo, extendiendo la humedad que empapaba sus bragas. Un dedo explorador indagó un poco, delineó los labios de su vulva hasta que encontró su clítoris, inflamado, pulsante, clamando por su toque.

–Granger… –musitó en su oído– eres jodidamente deliciosa.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, clavó las uñas en sus omóplatos.

–Malfoy… por favor… dame… más…

Él la obedeció; deslizó un dedo en su interior, en un movimiento tormentosamente lento y sugerente, dentro y fuera.

–¿Así?

Ella negó con la cabeza, le resultaba muy complicado articular una sola palabra.

–Más

Él cesó por un momento sus atenciones para quitarle las bragas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él la había despojado de la última de sus prendas, dejándola desnuda, totalmente expuesta para él. En cualquier otra situación, Hermione se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, pero en aquel momento, cegada por el deseo que le inspiraba Malfoy, sólo quería que volviera a tocarla como estaba haciendo unos momentos atrás. No se hizo esperar: la tomó de una pierna, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con ella al tiempo que volvía a tocar su sexo, tentándolo, acariciándolo. Volvió a meterle un dedo, cuando notó que ella estaba aún más excitada, añadió otro, arrancándola un gemido. La erección de Malfoy no paraba de crecer, Hermione la sentía contra su muslo, dura como una roca, se frotó contra él, quería…

Malfoy embistió contra ella con sus caderas, aún enfundada en los pantalones negros. Una vez y otra y otra. Al mismo ritmo que sus dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo. Hermione se dejó llevar, se movió con él, subía, subía, subía. Cada vez más alto, hasta que al final, estrellas estallaron contra sus párpados y, exhalando una última bocanada de aire, se dejó arrastrar por el clímax.

Jamás, en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que se había proporcionado placer tocándose a sí misma, había logrado alcanzar un orgasmo tan…

Wow

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió a Malfoy deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Tragó saliva. Su pene se seguía erecto y orgulloso, apuntando hacia ella. Joder. Era más grande de lo que esperaba. ¿De verdad aquello iba a caber dentro de ella? Volvió a tragar saliva. Así que había llegado el momento. No había vuelta atrás.

Entonces Malfoy hizo algo que la sorprendió.

–Granger, yo… –sonaba muy ronco– ¿quieres hacerlo? Aún me queda algo de control, así que puedes irte, si quieres –cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, como si el mero hecho de pronunciar aquellas palabras le produjera dolor.

Si Hermione no hubiera estado totalmente convencida de hacer aquello, aquellas palabras habrían terminado de decidirla. Alargó una mano y tomó la de Malfoy, que descansaba laxa contra su costado, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Él no vaciló entonces: tomó su miembro con una mano, buscando su cuerpo y se introdujo en ella, penetrándola lentamente, hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado en su interior.

_Joder_

_Joder, joder_

_Joder_

Ya sabía que aquello era una tontería. Jamás debía de habérselo ocurrido. En serio, ¿alguna vez aquello se llegaba a disfrutar?

Dolía, dolía como diez mil demonios.

Hermione sentía sus entrañas retorciéndose por la incomodidad de ser invadidas. ¡Oh por Merlín! Ya estaba, ¿verdad? Ya podía acabarse, Malfoy se había apareado –o como quiera que quisiera llamar aquello–, por lo que iba a vivir. No había necesidad alguna de continuar haciendo eso.

Pero él seguía dentro de ella y no parecía tener intención alguna de salirse. Poco a poco, el dolor retrocedió a medida que el cuerpo de Hermione iba acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Abrió un ojo y luego otro. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, su mandíbula estaba tensa, con los dientes apretados, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo. El dolor se desvaneció hasta que solo fue un rastro de incomodidad, así que decidió relajarse un poco. Por fin Malfoy abrió los ojos y la miró; los dos pares de ojos quedaron enganchados, dorado contra plata.

Entonces él salió. Y volvió a entrar.

Y aquella vez Hermione no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor. Malfoy la miró alarmado, pero ella le restó importancia con un gesto alentador de la cabeza. Una nueva embestida. Dolía, pero menos. Malfoy llevó una mano a su clítoris, pellizcó y Hermione notó vestigios del placer que había alcanzado hacía unos momentos. Él se inclinó hacia ella, ocultó la cara en el hueco de su hombro, inhalado el olor de su pelo, acariciando su cuello con la nariz. Una embestida, otra. Las manos de Hermione vagaban por su espalda, palpando las depresiones que formaban los músculos, pequeñas cicatrices resaltando sobre la perfección de su piel.

Malfoy no dejaba de murmurar cosas al oído mientras se movía contra ella.

–Granger… –su aliento le acariciaba la piel– joder… te sientes… increíble. Eres preciosa… eres perfecta…

Su mano frotaba el punto en el que se unían sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de dolor de Hermione se transformaron en gemidos de placer

–Quisiera… quedarme… dentro… de ti…

Las palabras de Malfoy la empujaban hacia el precipicio. De repente, Hermione giró la cara hacia él, los labios de él se chocaron contra suyos, ella abrió la boca y entonces…

Cuando se paraba a pensarlo, era extraño, acababa de perder la virginidad con Draco Malfoy, se había entregado a él y hasta ese momento, no habían llegado a besarse.

Malfoy besaba…

Como un Dios.

Maldita sea. ¿Es qué todo lo tenía que hacer tan increíblemente bien?

La lengua de Malfoy jugando con la suya la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Hermione respondió al desafío, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y apretó un poco, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre. Ese gesto pareció excitarlo especialmente porque aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y profundizó el beso, Hermione le acarició el paladar con la lengua. Él gruñó.

Sus cuerpos se movían como uno solo, como olas del mar rompiendo en la orilla. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Malfoy se separó de su boca para tomar el aire, se miraron y a él se le escapó un rugido feroz. A su espalda, empezó a surgir la sombra de un par de alas, que crecieron hasta ser capaz de envolverlos a ambos. Hermione sintió una especie de placer salvaje al percatarse de que ese hombre, esa criatura estaba rendida a ella.

Un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

El dedo de Malfoy tocó un lugar especialmente sensible en su interior y entonces…

Ahora sí.

–Draco…

Se dejó ir; arqueó su cuerpo y arañó su espalda, tratando de arrastrarlo con ella. Sintió a Malfoy estremecerse, sus alas temblaron a su alrededor y él se fue con ella. Se derramó en su interior, llenándola con su semilla; susurró en su oído, en un lamento ahogado “Hermione” y se desplomó sobre ella.

Hermione necesitó varios minutos, inmóvil y en silencio, para reponerse de lo que acababa de vivir. A nivel físico y emocional. Notaba el peso de Malfoy sobre ella, su cara escondida en su cuello, sus alas como una manta cubriéndolos a ambos. Acarició su nuca, húmeda de sudor y continuó, rozando su ala. Él tembló, se retiró de ella –cuando sintió que él se salía de su interior, Hermione casi protestó ante la sensación de pérdida– y giró, atrayéndola hacia él.

Se quedaron en la misma posición en que habían dormido hacía un par de noches: la espalda de ella, pegada a su pecho, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas, los brazos de Malfoy rodeándola y las alas envolviéndola.

Hermione sabía que tenía que analizar meticulosamente lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero estaba muy cansada, tenía mucho sueño y se estaba muy cómoda y calentita entre los brazos de Malfoy, protegida por él. Así que hizo lo que parecía más lógico hacer: se durmió.

Despertó horas después. Forcejeó un poco tratando de liberarse de su abrazo. A su lado, Draco «No –se corrigió mentalmente– Draco no, Malfoy» seguía profundamente dormido. Estaba tan guapo que dolía mirarle. Se cubrió con la sábana y se levantó. 

Seguramente a él no le haría ninguna gracia despertar y encontrarla allí, seguramente se sentiría horrorizado de haberlo hecho con ella –vale que Malfoy hubiera superado gran parte de sus prejuicios hacia los sangre sucias, pero eso no quería decir que aceptara de buen grado mantener contacto íntimo con ella–. Él despertaría, la encontraría allí y lo más probable era que fuese un momento incómodo para ambos. Ninguno sabría qué decir o cómo actuar frente al otro, Hermione había pasado la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida y debería disimular y hacer como que solo había sido sexo casual y… No, no sabría disimular, así como tampoco sabría ocultar la decepción al ver el disgusto en la cara de Malfoy. Lo mejor era que se vistiera, que se marchara de aquella casa e hiciera como que nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y eso hizo. Buscó su ropa, desperdigada por toda la habitación y se vistió. Luego abrió la puerta, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió, lanzando una última mirada a Malfoy. Recorrió el pasillo a toda velocidad, evitando encontrarse a nadie; cruzó el vestíbulo y por fin, abandonó la mansión. Cuando apareció en su propio apartamento, lanzó un suspiro y se apresuró a la ducha. El olor de Malfoy estaba por todas partes.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco despertó con un estupendo dolor de cabeza. Joder, aquello era peor que la peor resaca de su vida. Miró a su alrededor: aún se encontraba en casa de Blaise, pero se sentía más fuerte, más… vivo. Otro detalle que llamó su atención fue que estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo. Y entonces recordó. Granger.

_Joder_

_Joder, joder._

Revolvió las sábanas y lo vio. Varias manchas de sangre salpicando el blanco inmaculado.

Mierda.

_¿Qué coño había hecho?_

Draco sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar. No era capaz de acordarse con claridad de qué había ocurrido, sin embargo… retazos de memoria acudieron a su mente: Granger, debajo de él, desnuda, dominada por él. Granger suplicando: “Draco, por favor”.

No. No podía ser. Había pasado mucho tiempo entre mortífagos, sabía de lo que eran capaces, las atrocidades que podían cometer y no había ninguna que a Draco le resultara más espeluznante que forzar a una mujer. A menudo, solía pensar que si alguna vez se encontraba en esa tesitura, si alguna vez, además de a torturar, le obligaban a cometer una violación, prefería morir. Prefería estar muerto a cargar con ello durante el resto de su vida.

Pero ahora…

Se miró las manos, horrorizado, pero no le mostraron ningún indicio del crimen que había cometido. Había violado a Granger. A su espalda, sus alas batieron inquietas; Draco hizo un esfuerzo y logró que se retrajeran. Luego, analizó su situación: Granger había aparecido de la nada, probablemente para interesarse por su estado –ella era así, le encantaba entrometerse en asuntos ajenos– lo más probable era que en algún momento él hubiera perdido el control y se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella, Granger le habría rogado, pero Draco, completamente enajenado por su instinto veela, la había ignorado y la había tomado allí mismo, sobre aquel revoltijo de sábanas. Le había hecho tanto daño que le había hecho sangrar.

Joder.

¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

Prefería estar muerto.

Granger había desaparecido, aterrada por lo que había hecho. Probablemente a esas alturas ya le había denunciado ante la Oficina de Aurores y él ya se hallaba en busca y captura. Le sorprendió que aún no le hubieran atrapado y encerrado entre rejas.

Lentamente, se levantó, recuperó su ropa de los distintos puntos del cuarto donde había ido a parar y se vistió. Lo mejor era que volviera a casa y aguardar allí su destino. Al fin y al cabo, Blaise y Theo eran buenos amigos, mucho mejores de los que merecía y Draco por nada del mundo deseaba que se vieran envueltos en el asunto. Así que procuró salir de la mansión sin que nadie se percatara y aparecerse en su apartamento. Allí aguardaría su destino.

Nada más llegar, se sirvió un generoso vaso de whisky. Los aurores no tardarían en llegar. Esperó. Se sirvió otro vaso. Cuando había apurado media botella, se sentía muy borracho y nadie había ido a detenerle, por lo que se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Despertó mucho después, cuando ya era de noche, con un gran dolor de cabeza y la boca seca. Comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez Granger no le hubiera denunciado, quizás no había dicho nada y, después de todo, él se libraría de terminar en prisión. Aquel pensamiento lo enfureció: Draco merecía la cárcel y algo peor. Había perdido el control, se había dejado arrastrar por sus impulsos, comportándose de forma primitiva y brutal.

Joder, le había hecho daño a la persona más buena que conocía.

Contra todo pronóstico y desde luego, contra todas las expectativas de Draco, Granger habló a su favor en su juicio. Si había logrado evitar Azkaban, fue porque ella declaró que todos los crímenes que él había cometido habían sido bajo coacción, bajo la amenaza de hacer daño a su familia. Más tarde, cuando ambos coincidieron en Hogwarts cursando un octavo año, Granger fue de las pocas personas que no le miraba con odio o desdén, que no le dedicaba algún insulto cada vez que pasaba a su lado. En muchas ocasiones, Draco había deseado acercarse a ella y pedirle perdón, disculparse por todo lo que había ocurrido en su casa, por permanecer inmóvil mientras su tía la torturaba y no hacer nada por ayudarla, por salvarla del tormento. Pero Draco no sabía cómo hacerlo, el perdón era un concepto bastante ajeno a él y no sabía cómo sería recibido. Quizás Granger se reía en su cara. Así que se las arregló para hacerse con un libro de la biblioteca que, estaba seguro, Granger necesitaría para hacer una tarea y coló entre sus páginas una simple nota con un _“Lo siento” DLM_. Luego, se escondió entre unas estantería y espió cómo la chica encontraba la nota, la leía y la guardaba entre las páginas de un cuaderno. Draco nunca supo si ella había sabido quién era el autor, pero el hecho de que ella conservara la nota y no la rompiera o la quemara frente a sus propias narices lo llenó de un sentimiento cálido

Más tarde, tuvo la oportunidad de coincidir con ella trabajando en el Ministerio. Granger era mandona, sabihonda y terriblemente testaruda, pero Draco tenía que admitir que también era divertida, original e ingeniosa. En ocasiones, se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando que realmente disfrutaba los momentos en que trabajaban juntos.

Y ahora lo había destrozado todo. La había destrozado a ella.

El domingo pasó de forma similar para Draco: entre alcohol y remordimientos. Se duchó varias veces, tratando de eliminar el olor de Granger de su piel: a papel, a libro nuevo y a pasta de dientes, pero fue imposible: era casi como si estuviera incrustado en sus huesos.

Meditó por muchas horas acerca de si debía ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Físicamente, se encontraba bien, más fuerte que nunca en realidad y suponía que, en algún momento, la excusa de su enfermedad dejaría de resultar creíble. Sin embargo, tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse con Granger, miedo de la decepción, el dolor y el odio que encontraría en sus ojos. No obstante, encerrándose en casa no solucionaría nada; simplemente estaría eludiendo el problema, escondiendo la cabeza, comportándose como un cobarde tal y como llevaba haciendo toda su vida. Por una vez, debería afrontar los problemas de cara y cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos por muy funestas que fueran. Y por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que le apasionaba su trabajo en Cooperación Mágica Internacional: le encantaba poder estar en contacto con seres de todos los lugares del mundo, conocer nuevas culturas, aprender idiomas. Le gustaba muchísimo y si no acudía a trabajar, si se quedaba en casa indefinidamente lamiéndose las heridas, lo perdería definitivamente. Perdería aquella parte de su vida que le hacía sentir útil, realizado, casi, casi feliz.

Fue por todo ello que el lunes por la mañana, Draco salió de una de las chimeneas situadas en el Atrio del Ministerio, temeroso; sin embargo, tampoco allí había nadie esperando para detenerle, por lo que enfiló en dirección a su cubículo, donde se encerró, dispuesto a pasar la mañana despachando todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes de las tres últimas semanas. Resultó prácticamente imposible concentrarse en los documentos frente a él, no podía dejar de pensar en Granger: ¿debería ir a verla a su despacho? y en ese caso, ¿qué le diría? ¿qué se le dice a alguien después de haberle hecho lo que Draco le había hecho a ella?

Frustrado, arrojó la pluma al escritorio. Cuando vio a aparecer a Potter en la puerta de su despacho pensó que ya estaba: él y Granger eran como hermanos, probablemente lo despedazaría allí mismo, en su propio despacho y nadie diría nada porque Potter era el maldito niño-que-vivió-dos-veces y él era un jodido mortífago que había evitado la cárcel por la mínima.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Potter sonrió y le dedicó un gesto amistoso.

–¡Malfoy! ¡Me alegro de verte por aquí! Todo ha estado patas arriba últimamente: en cuanto te pongas al día, tengo un par de asuntos que me gustaría tratar contigo. Espero que ya estés totalmente recuperado.

Draco se limitó a asentir en silencio y tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

–Menos mal, porque la viruela de dragón es una verdadera mierda. Ginny la pilló hace unos meses y estuvo en cama dos semanas enteras. Veo que tú has tenido suerte, ella necesitó un mes para que desaparecieran todos los granitos…

Finalmente, Potter se percató de la visible incomodidad de Draco porque dejó de parlotear y terminó por despedirse.

–Bueno, esto… que es bueno tenerte de vuelta, nos vemos, Malfoy.

Y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Draco respiró hondo. Lo cierto era que sus relaciones con Potter habían mejorado considerablemente desde su etapa escolar. En las ocasiones en que habían tenido que trabajar juntos habían descubierto que, más allá de su rivalidad infantil, tenían algunos intereses comunes: el quidditch y las escobas principalmente, por lo que después de la jornada laboral habían compartido alguna cerveza en el Caldero Chorreante. Alguna vez, Potter incluso le había invitado a jugar en la liguilla de quidditch interdepartamental del Ministerio cuando algún jugador de su equipo había fallado.

A juzgar por su actitud, Potter no debía estar al tanto de lo ocurrido en el fin de semana. Merlín, estaba metido en un buen lío.

Draco pasó todo el día metido en su despacho. Ni siquiera salió a la hora del almuerzo para tomar algún tentempié en la cantina. A media tarde, sentía su estómago rugir de hambre, pero bajo ningún concepto saldría de su guarida. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar encontrarse con Granger por los pasillos. Por fin, a última hora, cuando consideró que ya era muy tarde para que quedara nadie trabajando en el Ministerio, por lo que estaba a salvo de toparse con ella, decidió irse a casa. Asomó la cabeza tentativamente por la puerta y echó un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo. No había ni un alma.

Bien.

Recogió sus cosas, metió unos cuantos legajos en su maletín y se puso la túnica por encima del traje. Si se daba prisa, en poco tiempo estaría en casa, simplemente tenía que ser rápido y cruzar el Atrio discretamente hasta alcanzar la red flu. Fácil.

Estaba a medio camino, a punto de llegar a los ascensores, caminando con la cabeza gacha tratando de pasar inadvertido, cuando chocó con alguien. O algo. Un montón de papeles cayó al suelo y Draco se agachó a recogerlos. Entonces se dio cuenta.

_Mierda._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

De todas las personas que trabajaban en el edificio, Draco tenía que chocar precisamente con Granger. La chica se apresuró a agacharse frente a él, metiendo los papeles a toda prisa en su cartera de piel. Tenía pánico, pero no pudo evitar alzar la vista por un breve instante y que sus miradas se cruzaran. Ambos se pusieron en pie casi al mismo tiempo, Granger colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y se mordió el labio. Draco se percató de la tensión en su postura.

«¿Qué hago ahora? ¿qué cojones le digo?»

Pero entonces ella se le adelantó.

–¡Malfoy! Veo… veo que te encuentras mejor.

«¿Por qué no le chillaba? ¿Por qué no le golpeaba y le recrimina todo el daño que le había hecho?»

–Sí, mucho mejor –tomó aire– escucha, Granger sobre lo de la otra noche…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, la alarma pintada en su rostro. Draco titubeó, era su oportunidad para salir corriendo. Pero Granger no lo merecía. Carraspeó.

–Yo… lo siento Granger. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, y sé que… por más que me disculpe, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo cambiar lo que pasó, no puedo echar marcha atrás el tiempo, pero… –«joder, sí que era difícil»– estoy dispuesto a hacer frente a las consecuencias de mis actos, afrontar el castigo que sea que merezco por lo que hice; así que si quieres ir y denunciarme, si quieres contar lo que te hice la otra noche, adelante. Lo confesaré todo.

Y ahí estaba: él mismo había colocado la soga en torno a su cuello. No obstante, se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Granger no había dicho ni una palabra, había permanecido callada durante todo su discurso y ahora lo miraba con expresión confusa.

–¿De… de qué estás hablando?

_Joder. ¿En serio se lo iba a poner tan difícil?_

–Pues… de la otra noche, cuando yo… te forcé. Sé que no es disculpa –añadió rápidamente– pero has de saber que yo… no era yo mismo. Si hubiese estado en plena posesión de mis facultades jamás te habría hecho daño, yo eh….

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Granger le interrumpió, poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo.

–Malfoy, para.

–No en serio, déjame terminar, necesito sacar esto de dentro.

–Malfoy, ¡no me violaste! ¡Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue consentido!

Espera, ¿QUÉ?

Se escucharon pasos al otro lado del pasillo. Al parecer, no todo el mundo se había ido a casa. Granger lo agarró por la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia la sala de reuniones más próxima, vacía a aquellas horas; una vez dentro, sacó su varita y lanzó un _silencio_. Luego se volvió hacia él para enfrentarlo.

_Genial, ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria._

–Vamos a ver, Malfoy. ¿De dónde te has sacado la idea de la violación?

Draco obligó a su cerebro a trabajar a máxima velocidad.

–Yo… no soy capaz de recordar todos los detalles, tengo bastantes lagunas en la memoria –admitió – pero… ¡recuerdo que tú suplicabas y me rogaba por favor!

Para su sorpresa, Granger se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

–Sí, bueno, pero lo malinterpretaste –parecía realmente avergonzada– puede que yo, eh… esto… estuviese… excesivamente… entregada.

–Tú… ¿me suplicabas por más?

Granger asintió brevemente con la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle aún la mirada. Draco no podía creer lo mucho que estaba mejorando su día. Entonces recordó otro detalle.

–Pero ¡encontré sangre entre las sábanas! ¡Y no era mía!

Granger se puso todavía más roja, si es que eso era posible. Su rostro adquirió un profundo tono escarlata y entonces, fue ella el turno de ella de mirar hacia la puerta, como un conejillo asustado. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

–Granger, ¿qué es lo que te hice?

Observó el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva. Por fin, se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

–Yo… era virgen

¿QUÉ COJONES?

Draco se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de asimilar la nueva información. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado; de pronto lo veía todo rojo.

–Pero ¿tú estás loca o qué te pasa? –rugió.

–Oh, cálmate, Malfoy, tampoco es como que ahora tengas que casarte conmigo para salvaguardar mi reputación.

–¿Me puedes explicar cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?

–Porque estabas a punto de morir –Granger elevó el tono y su voz salió un poco chillona, semejante a cuando reprendía a algún alumno en el colegio–. Todavía estoy esperando a que me des las gracias por salvarte la vida, por cierto.

–Ah, pues muchas gracias, Granger. Las criaturas en peligro de extinción deberían sentirse aliviadas al saber que estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu virtud para salvarlas. ¡Tu dedicación es, sin duda, encomiable!

PLAS

El puñetazo que recibió por parte de Granger en tercero dolió, pero no fue nada comparado con la bofetada que acababa de soltarle. Lo fulminó con la mirada un momento, luego se acercó a él y le espetó:

–Eres despreciable, Malfoy.

Y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo.

Draco se quedó un rato mirando el vacío. Acababa de descubrir que no había violado a Granger, pero ella estaba enfadada porque él le había recriminado que hubiera permitido que la desvirgara. Y por haberse comportado como un bastardo con ella, debía de añadir.

_Genial._

Se sintió tentado de ir a casa de Blaise a desahogarse; luego pensó que era muy probable que sus amigos lo atosigaran con preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta. Lo mejor sería que volviera a casa y se sirviera una copa.

Sí, era un plan magnífico.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se las arregló para evitar a Malfoy durante casi tres semanas. En todo ese tiempo, no dejó de darle vueltas en su cabeza a lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Cuando volvió a su casa, después de pasar la noche con él, Hermione sentía el olor de Malfoy rodeándola por todas partes. Se duchó, tratando de borrar los restos de él de su cuerpo, tomó un vial de poción anticonceptiva y se metió en la cama. Fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su… intercambio había sido muy diferente de lo que ella había previsto: Hermione había pretendido que todo quedara en un plano estrictamente físico, fisiológico. Pero en lugar de ello, se sintió como no se había sentido en toda su vida: deseada, libre, poderosa. Se sintió más… mujer. Malfoy, por su parte, se portó de forma radicalmente opuesta a lo que había esperado: fue cuidadoso, amable, delicado, incluso podría decirse que… tierno. Y cuando sus labios por fin conectaron, cuando se besaron fue como… WOAH Hermione no sabía que un beso pudiera ser así.

A la mañana siguiente, por mucho que buscó en su subconsciente rastros de arrepentimiento o vergüenza ante lo que había hecho, no sintió ninguno. Tenía la sensación de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Hermione pensó que, después de todo, podría atesorarlo con un buen recuerdo en su memoria. Aunque durante el resto de sus vidas ambos fingieran que aquello jamás había ocurrido.

Pero entonces llegó el lunes y el muy imbécil se había comportado como un cretino: aún no entendía muy bien qué era exactamente lo que le había molestado a Malfoy: si haberse acostado con ella, el hecho de que fuera virgen o ambas cosas a la vez. Y encima le había hablado de aquella forma tan… repugnante. Había logrado convertir un bonito recuerdo en algo sórdido, sucio. Así que se había propuesto evitarlo en lo sucesivo tanto como fuera posible. Lo cual era bastante sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que su llamativo cabello hacía fácil detectarlo a decenas de metros por los pasillos del Ministerio. Cuando su jefe sugirió que trabajara con Malfoy en un caso que necesitaba la colaboración de su departamento, Hermione se las apañó para que se lo asignaran a otro compañero alegando problemas de agenda. Hasta entonces, se sentía bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

Su política evasiva sufrió un cambio el día en que Hermione aceptó acompañar a Ginny al partido de quidditch de la liguilla del Ministerio. La pelirroja jugaba con las Arpies y por contrato, tenía prohibido jugar partidos amateur que pudieran suponer alguna lesión –conflicto de intereses lo llamaban–. Aunque algo reticente, Ginny decidió firmar la cláusula. Formar parte de las Hollyhead Arpies era un salto impresionante en su carrera como jugadora profesional.

De tal manera que Hermione se encontró un domingo de una mañana invernal sentada en una grada de piedra, congelándose el trasero mientras acompañaba a su amiga viendo jugar a Harry y sus compañeros. Ginny explicó que después del partido habían quedado para tomar juntos unas cervezas en un bar cercano, por lo que al final se alegraría de haber salido de casa. Hermione tuvo que admitir que, últimamente, su dedicación al trabajo hacía que prácticamente no tuviera vida social, así que tal vez el plan no estaría tan mal.

Eso fue hasta que divisó una rubia cabeza saliendo de los vestuarios, ajustándose los guantes de quidditch, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–¿Qué hace Malfoy ahí? –preguntó Hermione, con la mandíbula desencajada.

–¡Ah, sí! Ha sido una baja de última hora. Al parecer Seamus ha tenido que viajar a Irlanda por temas familiares, así que Harry jugará en su lugar como cazador y le ha ofrecido a Malfoy suplirle en el puesto de buscador.

–Ah –Hermione parecía repentinamente interesada en rebuscar algo en su bolso.

Afortunadamente, Ginny pareció olvidarse pronto del tema porque se puso a parlotear sobre el vestido que pensaba ponerse para la fiesta del fin de la temporada deportiva y no volvió a mencionar a Malfoy. Luego el partido comenzó y toda la atención de la chica se concentró en los jugadores que volaban a decenas de metros del suelo. Pasados unos minutos, rompió el silencio para declarar:

–Hay que reconocer que Malfoy está muy bueno.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Hermione se atragantó con el té que bebía del termo entre sus manos y se puso a toser descontroladamente. Ginny le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y luego volvió a la carga.

–Es sorprendente lo bien que trata la pubertad a algunas personas –su vista estaba fija en el slytherin que, en aquellos momentos, volaba a pocos metros de ellas, a la caza de la snitch–. Si no estuviera ya pillada y locamente enamorada de mi prometido, confieso que no me importaría clavar mis uñas en ese pelo rubio al tiempo que esos fuertes brazos me empotran contra una pared y…

–¡Ginny! –exclamó Hermione escandalizada– ¡Estás prometida!

–He dicho “si no lo estuviera”, Hermione. Además –hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su refresco y añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa– que haya escogido el menú no quiere decir que no pueda seguir mirando la carta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante el descaro de su amiga. Luego se atrevió a echarle una miradita a Malfoy disimuladamente. Apreció sus extremidades largas y esbeltas, enfundadas en el uniforme de quidditch, sus anchos hombros, el cabello revuelto por el viento. Realmente, había que estar ciega para negar lo atractivo que era. Malfoy debió de sentir sus ojos sobre él, porque giró la cabeza lo justo para que sus miradas se cruzasen, aunque la apartó rápidamente y aceleró con su escoba en una peligrosa pirueta. Al final, su equipo terminó ganando.

Harry fue a verlas al terminar el partido, besó a Ginny en los labios y recibió a Hermione con un gran abrazo.

–Hermione, ¡me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido, de verdad! –su rostro lucía una sonrisa resplandeciente–. ¡Hace siglos que no te veo fuera del Ministerio!

–He estado ocupada, mi jefe me tiene frita últimamente les devolvió la sonrisa–. Yo también me alegro un montón de veros.

–Por cierto –intervino Ginny–. Vaya partidazo se ha marcado Malfoy, ¿no? Vas a tener que llamarle más a menudo.

«¡Será traidora!»

–Puedes decírselo tú misma, Gin. Dice que se apunta a la ronda de cervezas.

_Mierda._

Hermione estuvo tentada a excusar un fuerte dolor de cabeza para marcharse a casa, pero luego lo pensó mejor: llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con sus amigos y verdaderamente le apetecía pasar tiempo con ellos. No iba a permitir que el estúpido de Malfoy la privara de ello.

No obstante, si había creído que la cosa no iba a empeorar, estaba equivocada.

Cuando llegaron al bar, todos se apresuraron a elegir sus sitios en torno a las mesas altas. Antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta, el único taburete que quedaba libre estaba al lado de Malfoy. Con el ceño fruncido, se dispuso a ocupar el asiento y mientras aguardaban a que las bebidas fuesen servidas, entabló conversación con Ernie MacMillan, sentado a su izquierda. Ernie divagaba sobre algo relacionado con el mejor material para fabricar bludgers, lo que no despertaba ni el más mínimo interés en ella; sin embargo, le permitía ignorar la presencia de Malfoy a su derecha. Cuando, accidentalmente, su muslo chocó contra el de él bajo la mesa, su propósito de hacer como si no existiera durante toda la tarde resultó bastante más complicado; además, el aroma que desprendía –a loción para el afeitado y colonia masculina– la distraía demasiado como para enterarse de nada de lo que Ernie la estaba contado.

La conversación grupal giraba en torno a una serie de alabanzas a Malfoy por su habilidad para atrapar la snitch, cuando Harry dijo algo que captó toda su atención:

–Ey Malfoy, esta semana estarás en ciclo de conferencias para el proyecto Europa ¿verdad?

–Sí, no tengo más remedio, Potter. Soy el coordinador–se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al hecho.

Hermione olvidó momentáneamente que se había propuesto no dirigirle la palabra durante toda la tarde y no pudo evitar exclamar:

–¿Coordinador del proyecto? ¡Solo llevas seis meses trabajando para el Ministerio! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros podría haber optado a ese puesto!

Él la miró con su maldita sonrisilla de suficiencia y un brillo burlón en sus ojos grises.

–Tú entraste a trabajar a la vez que yo, Granger –arrastró las palabras–. Además, si mal no recuerdo, soy el único de esta mesa que trabaja en Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Lo más lógico es que sea yo el que me encargue de un proyecto dedicado a intercambios mágicos transfronterizos.

El argumento de Malfoy sonaba tan razonable que Hermione tuvo que contentarse con farfullar algo entre dientes y darse la vuelta para reanudar su conversación con Ernie.

Evitó cuidadosamente cualquier nuevo intercambio verbal durante toda la velada.

* * *

El proyecto sobre intercambios mágicos transfronterizos – comúnmente denominado “proyecto Europa”– era una gran apuesta del Ministerio en la política exterior de posguerra. Consistía en un conjunto de iniciativas económicas y sociales destinadas a incrementar las relaciones de Gran Bretaña con otros países, de manera que sería muy difícil que un nuevo mago oscuro se hiciera con el control sin encontrar oposición del resto de la comunidad mágica internacional. Un proyecto de tal magnitud exigía la colaboración de todos los departamentos del Ministerio, desde Transportes a Uso Indebido de la Magia y habían nombrado a Malfoy coordinador.

¡Ella se mataba a trabajar durante doce horas al día y le daban el puesto a Malfoy!

Hermione deseó haberle abofeteado nuevamente para borrar la sonrisa presuntuosa que exhibió cuando Harry se refirió a su nombramiento.

Se removió incómoda en su silla en la sala de eventos. Aquella semana se celebrarían una serie de conferencias cuyo objetivo era hacer partícipes a todos los departamentos de las acciones requeridas y procedimientos a adoptar. La sala estaba llena de personas esperando a que Malfoy se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Porque resultó que él estaba encargado del discurso de apertura. Hermione cruzó los brazos, sin esforzarse en disimular el gesto de fastidio. Incluso el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt ocupaba un asiento en la primera fila.

Por fin apareció: justo a la hora fijada en el cronograma repartido a todos los asistentes. Con su porte orgulloso y arrogante, estaba tan elegante como siempre, luciendo un traje gris y una corbata negra. Hermione sintió que su irritación crecía: debía estar prohibido ser tan guapo. Malfoy se situó frente al estrado, carraspeó y antes de comenzar el discurso, dirigió una sonrisa irresistible a su auditorio.

Según él iba exponiendo sus argumentos, Hermione tuvo que confesarse a sí misma que era bueno, realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Malfoy era capaz de transmitir su entusiasmo a sus oyentes, se explicaba de forma clara, concisa y comprensible. Era un comunicador nato. Y ella comprendió por qué había sido elegido para encargarse del proyecto.

Malfoy verdaderamente creía en lo que decía.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el salón estalló en aplausos. Era increíble: al empezar el discurso, la mitad de aquellas personas despreciaban abiertamente a Malfoy o lo trataban con manifiesta indiferencia. Pese a que todos los asistentes habían comenzado escuchando sus palabras con evidente recelo, acababa de ganárselos a con su piquito de oro. Se fijó en que varias personas se habían acercado al atril para felicitar a Malfoy o hacerle preguntas; Hermione había tenido más que suficiente, por lo que reunió a toda prisa sus papeles y apuntes y ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

–Hermione ¿podrías quedarte un momento, por favor? –era el ministro– Quiero que discutamos un asunto.

Ella asintió y volvió a sentarse en su asiento preguntándose qué querría Kingsley, que aguardaba pacientemente en un lugar junto a la puerta. Esperó hasta que la sala se vació por completo y únicamente quedaron ellos tres en la sala. El ministro se había acercado a Malfoy y ambos estaban enfrascados en una animada conversación. Cuando se percató de que estaban solos, Kingsley le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se uniera a ellos. Hermione avanzó hacia el estado, tratando de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de Malfoy. Aún así, era capaz de percibir su mirada gris evaluándola.

–Bien, seguro que os estáis preguntando qué hacéis aquí, así que iré al grano –dijo el ministro–: quiero que trabajéis juntos.

Hermione estaba segura de que la expresión de Malfoy era un reflejo de la suya: su cara era un poema.

–¿C… cómo? –acertó a balbucear.

–Los dos sois inteligentes, ambiciosos y tenéis visión de futuro –explicó Kingsley– puede que en el pasado fuerais rivales, pero os parecéis en más de lo que creéis. Representáis la Gran Bretaña que aspiro construir: moderna, libre de prejuicios, abierta al cambio. Si te he nombrado coordinador del proyecto Europa en primer lugar, Draco, es porque oficialmente le corresponde a tu departamento, pero desde el principio he querido que trabajaseis en ello los dos juntos.

_Merlín, cada vez sonaba peor._

–Si aceptáis, me reportareis directamente a mí y tendréis un amplio margen de autonomía. Compartiréis un despacho más grande en la séptima planta. Para vosotros solos –añadió–. Así que, depende de ti Hermione, está en tus manos decidir si quieres subirte a este barco.

«Oh, oh.»

La perspectiva de trabajar en un proyecto a largo plazo no emocionaba especialmente a Hermione, pero era inteligente y sabía reconocer una oportunidad cuando la tenía delante. Si aceptaba, si decidía coordinar el proyecto junto a Malfoy, tendría una gran visibilidad en el escalafón del Ministerio, podría suponer un notable crecimiento profesional, una puerta hacia futuros ascensos y mayores responsabilidades. No lo pensó dos veces.

–De acuerdo, señor ministro.

–Excelente –Kingsley se mostró visiblemente satisfecho–, sabía que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad Hermione. Bien, pues ya está todo decidido entonces: a partir de mañana, empezaremos en vuestro nuevo puesto de trabajo. Ya no me queda más que desearos suerte, chicos. Os dejo, seguro que tenéis muchísimo de qué hablar.

El ministro les dedicó una última sonrisa alentadora, les palmeó en la espalda y se marchó, su capa púrpura ondeando tras él.

«Vaya, esto sí que es embarazoso» pensó Hermione. Frente a ella, Malfoy no parecía mucho más cómodo. Se revolvió un poco el pelo, visiblemente nervioso.

–Eeeem, bueno pues Granger te pasaré toda la documentación de la que dispongo para que la vayas echando un vistazo.

–¡Genial! –su entusiasmo le sonó fingido incluso a ella misma–. Estudiaré todo lo que pueda.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Malfoy la dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

–No dudo que lo harás –irguió su postura y enderezó su corbata–. Bien pues si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana, supongo. 

Y se fue, dejándola plantada en mitad del inmenso salón.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por la que él acababa de salir: Malfoy era un maldito engreído pero había que reconocer que los trajes le sentaban maravillosamente bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al llegar a su despacho, Hermione lo encontró vacío. Cuando preguntó a sus compañeros, éstos respondieron que todas sus cosas habían sido trasladadas a su nuevo despacho en la séptima planta.

Su nuevo despacho. El que tendría que compartir con Malfoy durante, al menos, seis meses –no se engañaba, conocía bien la burocracia ministerial y sabía que cualquier esperanza de completar el proyecto Europa en menos tiempo era prácticamente una utopía–. Como no tenía sentido alguno demorar el momento, compuso una mueca resignada y se encaminó hacia los ascensores, arrastrando los pies.

Cuando entró en su nuevo despacho, encontró a Malfoy perfectamente instalado en él. Era una estancia amplia y espaciosa: destacaban dos escritorios idénticos situados uno frente al otro. De un perchero al fondo, colgaba la característica túnica negra del mago. Su compañero se había apropiado del escritorio que estaba a la derecha de la puerta y parecía muy concentrado leyendo un documento, pero en cuanto notó la presencia de Hermione, alzó la cabeza.

–Ah, buenos días, Granger. Esto… no sabía realmente qué tomas por las mañanas, así que te traje té y café.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que sobre el escritorio vacío había dos tazas humeantes. Malfoy había tenido además el detalle de lanzar un hechizo para evitar que se enfriasen.

–Café está bien, gracias –se quedó callada un momento, sin saber qué más decirle.

–Bien, estoy revisando unos informes que quedaban pendientes, te he dejado sobre la misma algunos que creo te pueden resultar interesantes. Si quieres, los leemos por nuestra cuenta y cuando terminemos, hacemos una puesta en común.

Aunque le molestaba un poco que Malfoy adoptara ese tono mandón con ella, su propuesta sonaba de lo más práctica y Hermione no quería comenzar a discutir tan temprano, así que se sentó frente a su escritorio y, tras dar un sorbo a su café, comenzó a leer el primer documento de la pila. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que él empezó a removerse en su silla. Hermione arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Poco después notó que el chico se aflojaba la corbata y desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa. Tragó saliva y devolvió toda su atención al pergamino frente a ella.

–Oye, Granger –comentó el rubio casualmente– en este despacho hace demasiado calor ¿no?

–Pues no especialmente, la verdad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo, aunque por el rabillo del ojo, observó que Malfoy era incapaz de hallar una postura cómoda. Al cabo de quince minutos, se levantó de forma brusca y salió por la puerta, comentando según salía:

–Tengo que ir un momento al servicio.

Hermione esperó y esperó pero Malfoy no regresó al despacho. La chica estaba empezando a preguntarse si tan desagradable le resultaba su compañía, cuando un memo entró revoloteando por la puerta.

_Granger,_

_Me he marchado a casa, no me encontraba bien._

_Mañana nos vemos._

_DM_

«¿Qué le ocurriría a Malfoy? ¿Debería comenzar a preocuparse?» las dudas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Hermione. De pronto fijó la vista en el calendario colgado en la pared frente a ella y cayó en la cuenta: había pasado casi un mes.

Malfoy estaba a punto de volver a entrar en celo.

Más problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco resopló al aparecerse en el descansillo de su bloque de apartamentos. En el despacho se había sentido tan agobiado, tan abrumado por el calor, que había tenido que huir al baño para refrescarse. Una vez ahí, había cedido a la tentación y había aliviado la excitación que llevaba atormentándolo toda la mañana. O más concretamente, desde que Granger había aparecido por la puerta. Lo que no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas, porque entonces el calor se había hecho más intenso, la sangre se había transformado en lava recorriendo sus venas mientras el pulso le zumbaba en los oídos. Podrían llamarle cobarde, pero Draco no se atrevía a volver a ese despacho y enfrentarse de nuevo a Granger. Así que hizo lo único sensato que se le ocurrió: se fue a casa.

Nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento, bufó irritado: había alguien en casa.

–Honestamente, creo que la crianza que habéis recibido os permite adivinar que no resulta educado aparecerse en la casa de alguien cuando el dueño está ausente –miró hacia el sofá en el que Blaise y Theo estaban cómodamente repantingados con sendas copas de whisky en la mano– y mucho menos beberse su alcohol sin su permiso.

–Vamos, vamos, amigo –Zabini depositó su copa sobre la mesita de centro– ¿cómo es eso que dicen? ¡Compartir es vivir!

Draco les dedicó un gesto malhumorado, se moría de ganas de darse una ducha fría y meterse en la cama y ahora tenía que aguantar a ese par de entrometidos.

–Amigo, si estamos aquí es porque nos preocupamos por ti. Sabemos contar: ya ha pasado un mes –maldito fuera Theo y su eterno tono de sabelotodo– ¿qué piensas hacer?

Se frotó el puente de la nariz; le estaban entrando unas ganas enormes de mandarlos a la mierda a los dos por chismosos, pero eran sus amigos, sabía que realmente se preocupaban por él y probablemente eran las únicas personas en el mundo a las que les importaba el bienestar de Draco. «Últimamente hay alguien más que se toma contigo más molestias de las necesarias» le insinuó una vocecilla en su cabeza; la ignoró y replicó:

–No es que sea asunto vuestro, pero no tenéis por qué preocuparos: lo tengo todo controlado.

–¿En serio? –Blaise, que lucía una de sus irresistibles sonrisas, alzó las cejas de forma sugerente–. Comprendo, no me quiero imaginar lo que debe ser compartir despacho con esa mujer, esas piernas, esa mirada de leona, ese par de…

Antes de que Draco pudiese contenerse, de lo más profundo de su garganta surgió un rugido que hizo temblar las paredes.

–Fíjate Theo, parece que hemos despertado al gatito interior de Draqui…

Ante las palabras de Zabini, Theo le dirigió una mirada severa.

–Cállate Blaise –luego se dirigió a Draco– cuéntanos Drake, ¿qué tal el primer día trabajando con ella?

Draco debatió durante unos momentos consigo mismo sobre si debía decir que todo iba fenomenal o confesar la verdad. Finalmente terminó rindiéndose a la evidencia: los muy cotillas lo averiguaría de cualquier manera y además, necesitaba soltarlo todo y desahogarse con alguien.

–Ha sido… horrible –caminó hacia la mesa y se sirvió una copa para él– yo… no sabía cómo actuar y luego empezó a hacer mucho calor y ella estaba ahí y su olor era… tuve que ir al baño porque no podía soportarlo. ¡Merlín, si hasta he olvidado la túnica en la oficina!

No comentó que lo que más le apetecía en aquellos momentos era correr al baño y masturbarse pensando en Granger.

–Bueno, ella podría ser la solución a todos tus problemas, ¿no, hermano? –Blaise acunó su copa entre las manos– seguro que otro revolcón con Granger no supone un gran sacrifico, ¿verdad?

–Ni hablar –Draco se mostró indignado ante la sugerencia de su amigo–. Ya fue suficiente con una vez, muchas gracias. Además, ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos, sería demasiado incómodo y lo complicaría todo.

–¿Habéis vuelto a hablar del tema? –Theo tenía un brillo calculador en la mirada.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Y es lo mejor, yo…

«Que haga como si nada hubiera ocurrido no quiere decir que deje de pensar en ello en cada jodido segundo de mi vida».

–Y entonces ¿tienes alguna otra candidata en mente?

–¡No! ¡Ninguna! ¡Y quiero que me dejéis en paz con el tema! ¡No pienso hacer nada! ¡Soy una persona, no un animal! ¡Soy perfectamente de controlar mis impulsos!

Blaise alzó la ceja divertido.

–¿A qué vienen tantos escrúpulos Drake? Nunca has tenido reparos ante la posibilidad de echar un buen polvo.

–Esa es la cuestión, _tenía_ la posibilidad, tenía la opción de elegir. No me gusta la idea de tener sexo simplemente por el hecho de que mis instintos toman posesión de mí.

–¿Y crees que vas a tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistir esos instintos?

La respuesta de Draco fue inmediata.

–No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Theo y Blaise cruzaron una mirada que indicaba el escepticismo con el que acogían la declaración del rubio.

–Como tú digas, Drake –replicó Zabini y no pudo evitar añadir, en tono malicioso–: aunque te confieso que yo no sé si sería capaz de controlarme si una mujer como Granger si cruzara en mi camino. Y eso que yo no estoy en celo.

Draco lo fulminó con mirada; se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió, dando un fuerte tirón.

–Muy bien, si no tenéis nada más que decir, estoy seguro de que en vuestra casa tenéis muchísimas cosas que hacer.

Theo y Blaise se levantaron del sofá y se encaminaron hacia la salida, arrastrando los pies. Draco estuvo tentado de darles con la puerta en las narices, malhumorado, pero finalmente, terminó por darles una palmadita en la espalda al tiempo que se despedía con un gruñido.

Cuando al fin se encontró solo, resopló aliviado. Fue desnudándose camino de la ducha: el agua helada le provocó un escalofrío en la columna, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en los azulejos de la pared; a pesar del frío, era incapaz de desprenderse de la quemazón que lo consumía por dentro. A su mente acudió un destello de su memoria: Granger desnuda, su pelo extendido cubriéndole los pechos. Apretó los dientes, tratando de resistirse, pero terminó por rendirse a la tentación: llevó la mano a su miembro, ya completamente duro, lo acarició de arriba abajo, incrementando el ritmo hasta que terminó por derramarse a los pocos segundos, ahí mismo, sobre el enlosado blanco. Draco suspiró y golpeó la pared con la cabeza, irritado consigo mismo. Ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente con las hormonas en plena ebullición había tardado tan poco tiempo en correrse.

* * *

Si había creído que al día siguiente las cosas mejorarían, estaba totalmente equivocado. Desde la otra punta del despacho, podía percibir que Granger se había lavado el pelo esa misma mañana; el aroma de su champú, cítrico y fresco invadía sus fosas nasales.

_Joder_

Draco era incapaz de estarse quieto en la silla, su creciente erección comenzaba a ser difícil de disimular; cuando percibió que Granger lo miraba con expresión interrogante, fingió que escribía algo en el pergamino frente a él. De pronto, hubo dos golpes en la puerta y antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera responder, el ministro Shacklebolt se presentó en la puerta.

–¡Buenos días muchachos! ¿Qué tal os va en la nueva oficina? –Kinsley parecía aún más animado de lo normal y no se dio cuenta de la expresión huraña que adornaba las facciones del chico, que ni siquiera se levantó de su escritorio para recibirlo–. Vengo a daros una estupenda noticia: ¡el embajador mágico francés quiere reunirse con nosotros pasado mañana para negociar un nuevo acuerdo comercial!

Cuando Granger emitió una exclamación de alegría, Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir el comentario mordaz que amenazaba por escapársele: en ocasiones, el entusiasmo de aquella chica podía llegar a ser… abrumador. Ajena a su irritación, Granger comenzó a bombardear al ministro con su verborrea:

–¡Eso es maravilloso, señor! ¡Podemos preparar una presentación y propuestas para los términos de exportación e importación! ¡Y también deberíamos establecer una planificación con los plazos a seguir! ¡Podría estar listo incluso antes del verano!

El ministro se mostró visiblemente satisfecho y miraba a Hermione con un afecto casi paternal.

–Muy bien, señorita Granger: ambos contáis con mi total confianza para negociar lo que consideréis conveniente –Kinsley se ajustó la capa y se giró para poder ver a Draco, que permanecía sentado, con la vista fija en Granger, al tiempo que jugueteaba con una pluma entre sus dedos–: En cuanto tengáis una propuesta de borrador del acuerdo, nos reuniremos juntos para discutir los términos y condiciones.

–Descuide, señor. Haremos todo lo posible para que la firma del acuerdo pueda salir adelante.

Lejos de la efusividad de Granger, Draco se contentó que asentir con la cabeza; el ministro les lanzó una última sonrisa complacida y se marchó a pasó vivo. No había hecho más que salir por la puerta, cuando Granger se plantó frente al escritorio de Draco con las manos en las caderas y un gesto visiblemente enfadado.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes, Malfoy?! ¡Te has quedado ahí plantado frente al ministro, callado como un muerto! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué hiciera como tú? –Draco arrastró las palabras, aburrido por su reprimenda– ¿Qué me pusiera a dar saltitos en torno a él, como si fuera su perrito faldero?

Aquello enfureció aún más a Granger, que empezó a dar golpes nerviosos con el pie en el suelo. Su cara estaba roja de indignación y su pelo, anteriormente recogido en un pulcro moño, escapó del control de las horquillas. A Draco le hizo mucha gracia: le recordó a la Granger de Hogwarts.

–¿Y ahora de qué demonios te estás riendo?

Entonces Draco notó un escalofrío repentino: el sudor recorría su nuca, sus sienes. Su entrepierna sufrió un molesto tirón.

 _Maldita Granger_.

El calor se volvió insoportable, sintió que le faltaba el aire y su respiración se volvió fatigosa. El pulso le palpitaba ensordecedor en sus venas. La vista se le desvió hacia la curva del cuello de Granger, peligrosamente tentadora y un súbito mareo lo invadió. Ella seguía hablando, regañándole por alguna insignificante razón, ajena al efecto que estaba causando en su cuerpo; Draco escuchaba su voz muy lejana, amortiguada, como si estuviera debajo del agua.

–… ¡¡¿¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa??!! –el tono de Granger se elevó varias octavas– ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara nada? Tú no eres así, Malfoy. Te encanta trabajo y eres meticuloso y responsable y…

Cuando Granger estiró un brazo para tocar su hombro, Draco se apartó, como repelido por un imán.

–No me toques –susurró entre dientes. Al ver la expresión dolida en el rostro de la chica, se le cayó el alma a los pies y no pudo evitar añadir–: Granger… no es lo que crees, tu tacto… me quema.

Un fogonazo de súbita comprensión debió de acudir al cerebro de ella, porque abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios formaron una perfecta “O”.

–Tú… ¡oh Merlín! –se llevó las manos a la boca, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le ocurría realmente– Entonces ¡es cierto! ha pasado ya un mes y tú otra vez estás…

El rostro de Granger se volvió de un color escarlata tan intenso que Draco se hubiera burlado de ella, de no ser porque sufría otros problemas más acuciantes: Granger había rodeado su escritorio y acababa de darse cuenta de la erección que, pese a la túnica y los pantalones, destacaba de forma evidente.

«Merlín –gimió Draco para sus adentros– ¿acaso esta situación puede volverse más embarazosa?».

Estaba claro que sí, porque entonces Granger preguntó:

–¿Y bien Malfoy? ¿Qué piensas hacer para resolver tu… problemilla?

_Merlín ¿es que no había manera de quitarse a esa mujer de encima?_

«¡Serás hipócrita! –volvió a susurrar su vocecilla interior– en estos momentos la quieres encima, debajo o incluso contra la pared», pero en cambio se contentó con mascullar:

–Ese _problemilla_ como tú lo llamas es asunto mío, Granger. Soy perfectamente capaz de resolverlo sin tu intervención, muchas gracias.

–Es asunto mío, Malfoy cuando pasado mañana tenemos una reunión con el embajador francés –lanzó una mirada burlona a su erección y añadió– ¿O es que piensas acudir en esas circunstancias? Además, si mal no recuerdo, la última vez _sí_ que necesitaste de mi intervención.

_Serás bruja._

Granger mostraba una expresión triunfal, sin duda satisfecha por creer haber salido victoriosa de la discusión, así que Draco no pudo reprimir el impulso repentino de comportarse mezquinamente con ella:

–¿Qué pasa Granger, qué quieres ofrecerte de nuevo voluntaria? Supongo que una vez entregada tu virtud, no te importará desmelenarte por completo.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, lamentó haberlas dicho, pero lo peor fue lo que vio en sus ojos: sorpresa, mezclada con decepción, dolor, pena. Draco estaba seguro de que Granger se estaba esforzando para no llorar frente a él.

_Joder. Por favor, no llores._

Ella ya se estaba girando, cuando Draco se puso en pie y la tomó de la muñeca.

–Granger –ella seguía tratando de evitar mirarle a la cara– Granger por favor…

La tomó del mentón, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

–Granger, mírame. Yo… lo siento. Ey –Draco tiró un poco con la mano que aún sostenía su muñeca y la acercó a él; Granger estaba tensa pero se dejó hacer–. Lo siento, ya sabes lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser. Yo… siempre te estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí. Jamás llegaré a entender tus razones, pero siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Granger lo miró con sus inmensos ojos marrones.

–Yo… no quería que murieras.

Draco sonrió con tristeza, le apartó un rizo de los ojos.

–Pero en serio, Malfoy, tienes que hacer algo –ella parecía haberse recobrado rápidamente del instante de debilidad–: no te encuentras bien y la situación va a empeorar. Este proyecto es importante, nos jugamos mucho y sé que tú también quieres que salga bien…

La chica se calló cuando sintió que Draco la atraía aún más hacia él y la tomaba de la nuca, instándola a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. A regañadientes, Granger cedió y Draco contuvo una sonrisa cuando percibió que el cuerpo de ella se relajaba contra el suyo. Un arrebato temerario se apoderó de él y le hizo murmurar:

–No me estaba burlando de ti, ¿sabes?

Hermione alzó la cabeza sorprendida; había una expresión interrogante pintada en su cara. Toda la valentía que a Draco le había faltado durante la guerra parecía haberse manifestado en aquel instante.

–Cuando dije que si estuvieras dispuesta yo…

Notó que ella volvía a tensarse, la confusión convertida en sorpresa.

«¿Cuántas veces soy capaz de cagarla en menos de cinco minutos?». Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue Draco el sorprendido porque Hermione preguntó:

–¿Tú querrías… conmigo? Es decir ¿con alguien como yo? –como Draco seguía sin entender nada, ella explicó– Con una hija de muggles, quiero decir.

–Pensé que te había quedado claro que ya no creía en toda esa mierda –él arrugó la frente–, que ya no me importan todas esas tonterías del estatus de sangre.

–Bueno, sabía que tolerabas a los sangre sucia. De eso a querer acostarte con una, hay mucha diferencia. 

Draco puso un índice sobre los labios de ella para impedir que siguiera hablando.

–No vuelvas a usar ese término. Es horrible. Y no, no hay diferencia: sangre pura o hija de muggles eres una mujer muy atractiva: habría que estar ciego para no desear acostarse contigo.

Ella seguía sin estar demasiado convencida; Draco delineó su labio con el dedo, por fin Granger logró salir de sus deliberaciones porque inquirió:

–¿Y si lo hacemos?

_Vale, seguro que esto es una pregunta trampa._

–Piénsalo, Malfoy: en dos días tenemos la reunión con el embajador. A esas alturas, no sabes cómo te encontrarás y si podrás controlarte; sería horrible que te transformaras frente a él: la negociación estallaría por los aires. Y tú y yo queremos que esto salga bien: puede ser muy bueno para Gran Bretaña y, desde el punto de vista más egoísta, nos jugamos nuestra credibilidad dentro del Ministerio. Queremos que nos vean como algo más que el ex-mortífago y la amiga de Harry Potter.

Draco empezaba a ver la lógica en su razonamiento, pero aún así todavía tenía ciertas objeciones:

–Todo eso está muy bien Granger. Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? Hasta hace poco eras virgen, así que no encajas precisamente en el tipo de chica que busca sexo sin compromiso…

–Ya estás haciendo suposiciones sobre mí Malfoy: soy una mujer libre e independiente, no tengo que rendir cuentas ante nadie ¿qué problema hay en que quiera pasarlo bien? Me apetece, como tú dices, desmelenarme por una vez. Si no es problema para ti, claro.

–¿Estás hablando en serio?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda.

_¿Ahora qué?_

Draco era consciente de que la vez anterior había sido una gran cagada: ¡por Merlín, había sido la primera vez de Granger y lo habían hecho en un camastro, de cualquier manera! Ella merecía algo más de consideración, merecía ser tratada de forma especial.

–De acuerdo, Granger –resolvió por fin– esta tarde, cuando salgamos de aquí, espérame en la cabina que comunica con la red flu: desde ahí nos apareceremos en mi apartamento, ¿vale?

Ella dudaba, cualquiera podía darse cuenta al mirarla a los ojos. Draco decidió dejarla una vía de escape.

–Ey, no pasa nada. Puedes echarte atrás cuando quieras. Entiendo que antes has hablado por impulso y…

–¡No, no es eso! –se apresuró a desmentir ella– es sólo que… tu casa. ¿No te molesta que me inmiscuya en mi intimidad?

–Granger, vamos a trabajar juntos, en este despacho, durante los próximos seis meses. Hemos tenido sexo y estamos planeando hacerlo de nuevo, ¿de veras crees que no estás ya bastante inmersa en mi intimidad?

Aunque frunció el ceño, pensativa, a esas alturas, Draco ya sabía que su argumento había ganado incluso antes de escuchar su respuesta.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Granger– quedaremos en la cabina, pero saldremos con media hora de diferencia. Así, evitaremos despertar cualquier tipo de sospecha.

Como no se le ocurría nada más que añadir, Draco regresó a su escritorio con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pese a que tendría que realizar el esfuerzo de concentrarse en el trabajo durante unas horas, presentía que al final del día, su dedicación iba a obtener su recompensa.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco aguardaba inquieto junto a la cabina telefónica que comunicaba con el Ministerio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos: era un marzo particularmente frío en Londres. Tal vez Granger no se presentara, tal vez se lo había pensado mejor y se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error. Draco no podía culparla, no realmente: la idea había sido disparatada desde el principio. Estaba a punto de marcharse, algo decaído, cuando vio que la puerta de la cabina se abría y Granger salía, con la melena revuelta y expresión apurada.

–¡Lo siento, Malfoy! –respiraba trabajosamente–. Pensaba salir antes, pero el ministro envió un memo de última hora y tuve que responderle. No, no te preocupes, ya está todo solucionado.

–Bien, pues… ¿nos vamos?

«Joder, ¿de verdad estamos a punto de hacer esto?». Como Granger permanecía a la espera frente a él, Draco extendió la mano, animándola a tomarla. Para su sorpresa, ella no dudó ni un solo instante: sus dedos se rozaron y él cerró la mano en torno a la suya.

Draco tomó aire se concentró y los desapareció a ambos. Aterrizaron directamente en el recibidor de su minúsculo apartamento; Granger echó un vistazo a su alrededor, incapaz de disimular su curiosidad.

–Bueno pues… –se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

Volvía a sentir los síntomas del celo. De repente, sentía que hacía demasiado calor y el hecho de ver Granger allí, en su propia casa, no hacía demasiado por aliviar su situación. Ella lo miró con expresión interrogante, mordiéndose el labio.

_Mierda, ese gesto tampoco le ayudaba demasiado._

–Tal vez deberíamos ir al dormitorio, para… ponernos cómodos –sugirió la chica. Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios, su rostro adquirió un profundo tono escarlata.

–Sí, esto… es por aquí –Draco la precedió por el pasillo.

La situación era excesivamente bizarra: normalmente, cuando llevaba a chicas al apartamento no se andaba con tantas contemplaciones: para cuando llegaban al salón, ya estaban medio desnudas y dispuestas y en aquellos momentos, la conversación nunca era una prioridad para él. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Granger? –soltó a bocajarro. Cuando vio su expresión sorprendida, añadió–: Y no me mires con esa cara porque no, no lo entiendo. Puedo llegar a comprender que la vez anterior era un asunto de vida o muerte, que sintieras la inclinación altruista de salvarme el culo, pero ahora… Podrías dejar que me las apañara solo, tal vez mi… condición pueda influir negativamente en el proyecto, pero de ahí a que tú…

No siguió hablando porque ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

–Estoy cansada de sentirme sola, Malfoy. Miro a mi alrededor y Harry tiene a Ginny, Ron a Lavender y yo tengo… mi trabajo. Necesito divertirme, disfrutar la vida, hacer algo… liberador por una vez, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Quiero pasarlo bien, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Draco simplemente sonrió, la tomó de la mano y la condujo al dormitorio tras él. Se giró, encarándola, la luz se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando mechas doradas en su pelo. Había motitas brillando en sus ojos. Estaba preciosa.

_Joder_

«¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?» La pregunta rondó la mente de Draco; no tenía muy claro si habían llegado a besarse la noche que pasaron juntos: los recuerdos aparecían confusos e incompletos en su memoria y, de cualquier manera, nunca le había dado especial importancia al tema de los besos. Para él, el sexo consistía en satisfacer una necesidad física, cuanto más eficiente y placentero resultara, mejor. No obstante, en aquel momento se le antojó besar a Granger.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, casi como si temiera ahuyentarla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Granger cerró los ojos y cuando percibió que él se acercaba, hizo un puchero con los labios. Draco sintió deseos de provocarla, por lo que en el último segundo cambió la trayectoria y la besó en la sien. Ella frunció el ceño: la indignación era patente en su rostro y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

–¿Ansiosa, Granger? –exhibió una sonrisita burlona.

–Serás imbécil, yo…

No terminó la frase, porque Draco la calló con un beso.

_Joder_

_¿En serio había sido capaz de olvidar algo así?_

Besar a Granger era… lo mejor del mundo.

Luego ella entreabrió los labios y Draco aprovechó para colar la lengua en su boca; las manos de Granger se entretuvieron jugando con el pelo de su nuca, arrancándole un gruñido satisfecho. Sus brazos se movieron hasta su cintura, rodeándola, apretándola contra él. Sus instintos le gritaban que le arrancara la ropa, la arrojara a la cama y se la follara sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Pero no, Draco no quería aquello; después de lo sucedido la vez anterior que tuvieron sexo, quería saborear la experiencia. Acostarse con Granger tenía un morbo increíble, ella era como el fruto prohibido, así que quería tomarse su tiempo para disfrutarla –y hacerla disfrutar, no iba a engañarse en lo que a su propio orgullo se refería–. Lo distrajeron de sus cavilaciones las manos de ella, deshaciéndole el nudo de la corbata; Draco la ayudó librándose de su túnica, que cayó al suelo en un mar de tela negra. Después, la chica se quitó su propia túnica, debajo llevaba un sencillo vestido gris sin mangas.

Se liberó de la corbata mientras Granger se hacía cargo de los botones de la camisa blanca. Cada roce de los dedos de ella en la piel de su abdomen se sentía como una lengua de fuego para Draco. Volvió a sufrir la molesta oleada de calor que comenzaba a resultarle demasiado familiar: la sangre hervía en sus venas; una gota de sudor resbaló por su pecho y cuando Granger la secó con sus labios, Draco estuvo a punto de perder el control definitivamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e inspiró hondo, buscando tranquilizarse. Granger centró su atención en los gemelos de sus puños.

 _No_.

No estaba seguro de si aquella noche ella había llegado a ver la que era, al mismo tiempo, su mayor vergüenza y la evidencia del mayor error de su vida, pero lo juzgó bastante improbable: seguro que ella había estado demasiado nerviosa y la habitación de Blaise no tenía ventanas, por lo que habrían estado casi en completa oscuridad. Sí, era muy improbable que Granger hubiera visto la Marca Tenebrosa en aquella ocasión. Ahora iba a resultar muchísimo más difícil disimularla. A no ser que no se quitara la camisa.

Draco trató de distraerla; a través de una hábil maniobra, la hizo girar sobre sí misma, hasta que quedó con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Obedeciendo a un impulso irracional, hundió la nariz en su pelo, aspirando ese delicioso olor cítrico que llevaba atormentándolo toda la mañana. Sus manos vagaron por su vientre, la acariciaron con movimientos lentos y cadenciosos sobre la tela gris, subieron en dirección a sus pechos, sin llegar a tocarlos. Finalmente, sus dedos se toparon con la cremallera del vestido a un costado y Draco procedió a bajarla lentamente, al tiempo que con la boca describía un camino de besos desde su oreja a la clavícula.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó con voz rasposa.

–¿Eh?

–El vestido. ¿Puedo quitártelo?

–Sí –susurró ella–. Sí, por favor.

Granger lo ayudó a deslizar el vestido por sus brazos hasta que terminó haciendo compañía al resto de prendas en el suelo. Se apartó un poco a fin de contemplarla mejor: su ropa interior consistía en un sencillo conjunto blanco de algodón, muy distinto de la lencería cara a la que él estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, logró provocarle la erección más dolorosa de toda su vida.

Cuando Granger giró la cabeza, mirándolo con cierta picardía por encima del hombro y se llevó las manos a la espalda, desprendiendo el broche del sujetador, Draco estuvo a punto de morirse allí mismo.

_Joder. Tenía a Hermione Granger en su dormitorio. En bragas y nada más._

Debía de tener una cara de perfecto imbécil porque Granger se volvió hacia él y lo miró alarmada.

–¡Malfoy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al instante siguiente ella estaba frente a él, acunando su cara entre sus manos.

–Granger… –masculló entrecortadamente– déjame llevarte a la cama.

Ella no respondió con palabras, simplemente dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, desnuda, expuesta. Luego estiró la mano hacia él, en ademán incitador. Draco no lo pensó dos veces: se cernió sobre ella, con toda su estatura; gateó por el colchón, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron perfectamente alineados y hundió la cara entre sus pechos.

–Joder, Granger –su voz sonaba amortiguada–, eres increíble.

Ella se aferró a su pelo rubio, estrechándolo contra ella; Draco se sorprendió de lo placenteras que resultaban sus uñas contra su cuero cabelludo. Después Granger abrió las piernas, permitiéndole situarse en el hueco entre ellas; sus cuerpos encajaban como piezas de un puzle. Recorrió sus piernas con las manos, del tobillo a la pantorrilla y se detuvo justo al llegar al muslo, ella ajustó un poco la postura permitiéndole un mejor acceso y entonces Draco comenzó a trazar patrones con los dedos sobre la cara interna de su muslo. La piel se erizaba con cada roce de sus dedos.

–Malfoy, no… No te burles.

Draco sonrió y se abalanzó sobre sus labios en un beso devastador, al tiempo que colaba sus manos bajo sus bragas.

_Merlín, estaba empapada y ni siquiera había comenzado a tocarla._

Estar ahí besando a Granger, entre sus piernas desnudas, era mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiera atrevido a soñar. Mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre sus pliegues húmedos, las manos de ella no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a tantear los músculos de su torso, hasta que dieron con la hebilla de su cinturón. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar suplicar cuando, sobre la tela de los pantalones, ella rozó de pasada su miembro erecto.

Draco se alejó un momento, lo justo para liberarse de los pantalones y los bóxers y regresó junto a ella rápidamente; sintió una oleada de satisfacción al percatarse de que Granger lo miraba de arriba abajo y se pasaba la lengua por los labios, sin rastro de recato alguno. Cuando forcejeó un poco para quitarle la camisa, tuvo que asirla de las muñecas para impedírselo; ella titubeó un poco y para despejar cualquier rastro de dudas, Draco elevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándola bajo él y entonces algo llamó su atención. «Sangre sucia»; las palabras destacaban rojas contra la piel blanca de su antebrazo, grabadas con sangre, con dolor; besó cada una de las letras de la cicatriz como si con eso pudiera borrar el pasado, el sufrimiento. Luego, pasó a succionar el cuello de Granger, descendiendo por su escote hasta tomar un pezón entre sus dientes; en respuesta, ella le enrolló sus piernas entorno a sus caderas, presionándolo contra su cuerpo, ansiosa, anhelante.

–Déjame tocarte –gimoteó–. Por favor, Malfoy.

A regañadientes, Draco se lo permitió, liberando sus muñecas. Entonces aprovechó que volvía a tener las manos libres para desprenderla de la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Granger ronroneó contra su cuello, le acarició la mandíbula con la nariz y él ya no pudo soportarlo más. Notaba el sudor resbalándole por la columna, el pulso palpitándole en las sienes.

–Granger –rugió– necesito… tenerte ya.

Ella se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda y se arqueó hacia él, Draco ya estaba tomando su pene con la mano, a punto de guiarlo en su interior, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

–Oye…, tú… –pronunció con grandes esfuerzos–. ¿Estás tomando algo? Algún tipo de… ya sabes, protección.

–No te preocupes –respondió ella entre jadeos– en cuanto llegue a casa, tomaré la poción.

Disipada la última de sus preocupaciones, Draco sintió que se relajaba un poco al sentir la mano de ella acariciando sus omóplatos. «Tranquilo, colega –se dijo a sí mismo– ella apenas tiene experiencia, ve despacio». A su mente acudió la fugaz pregunta de si ella lo habría hecho más veces, si después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, Granger habría estado con algún otro hombre. Aquella cuestión era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos, pero Draco hizo un apunte mental para indagar más tarde sobre el asunto.

La penetró muy lentamente, recreándose en cada centímetro de ella; paró un momento a medio camino y escrutó su rostro: cuando se cercioró de que no había rastro alguno de incomodidad o dolor, se introdujo por completo en su interior, quedándose muy quieto, sintiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo en contacto con el de Granger. Ella lo miró y Draco creyó vislumbrar estrellas en sus ojos.

Poco a poco, comenzó un lento vaivén; cada estocada un poco más profunda que la anterior. Cuando percibió que golpeaba un punto especialmente sensible para ella, repitió el movimiento y a Granger se le escapó un sollozó.

–¿Ahí, Granger?

–Sí. Por favor Malfoy, vuelve a hacer eso.

Él no se hizo de rogar al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla. Granger respondió con ganas, sus manos no cesaban de tocar a Draco por todas partes: su pecho, su espalda, arañando, acariciando, empujándolo al borde del abismo. Draco llevó una mano a su clítoris, moviéndola al mismo ritmo que su lengua en su boca.

–Por favor, por favor Granger… eso es… eres preciosa, eres perfecta –sus palabras sonaban incongruentes a sus propios oídos– déjate ir, déjate ir conmigo, por favor.

Un par de acometidas especialmente intensas hicieron el resto: Granger se arqueó contra él y Draco sintió cómo, a su espalda, la camisa se rasgaba para dejar pasa a sus alas, que involuntariamente se desplegaron, ocupando media habitación. Se derramó dentro de ella, cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de retener al máximo la sensación y entonces, lo vio.

Un destello y una serie de imágenes en las que aparecía Granger: Granger sonriendo; Granger en la playa, su piel dorada por el sol; Granger corriendo hacia Draco, lanzándose a sus brazos; Granger desnuda, cabalgándole con sus ojos velados por el deseo; Granger comiendo, parloteando animada al otro lado de la mesa; Granger con el vientre abultado, su hijo creciendo en sus entrañas.

Luego, un hilo, fino, pero dorado y resplandeciente que surgía de él y desembocaba en ella. El hilo titiló un instante y luego despareció.

_Joder._

Así que era eso.

Granger era su pareja, su compañera.

En buena estaba metido.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, junto a ella, que aún estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento en plena bruma post-orgásmica. La atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola bajo el cobijo de las alas y aunque Granger se removió un poco, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

Draco se negaba a dejarse dominar por el pánico ante su reciente descubrimiento; era consciente de que tenía que trazar un plan, una línea de acción, pero le resultaba excesivamente agotador pensar en un tema tan complejo en esos momentos. Así que hizo lo más sensato: se durmió.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, ya bien entrada la noche, se giró y encontró vacío el otro lado de la cama. Granger ya se había ido. Se incorporó y trató de analizar su situación. Las alas permanecían replegadas a su espalda –últimamente había descubierto que cada vez lo molestaban menos, habían pasado de ser un estorbo a otra parte inherente a su cuerpo–; a menudo, se sorprendía a sí mismo abriéndolas cuando estaba a solas, incluso fuera del período de celo, solo por el simple hecho de estirarlas, de ser consciente de que estaban ahí.

_Granger._

«¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?».

En lo que su vida sentimental se refería, Draco se negaba rotundamente a dejarse guiar por un estúpido imperativo biológico o vínculo veela o lo que quiera que fuese. Sin embargo, tampoco era imbécil: Granger era inteligente, divertida y guapa, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta y además, acababa de descubrir que tenía una química sexual increíble con ella. Él se había criado en el seno de la estricta sociedad sangre pura, donde el amor era una cuestión insignificante y casi anecdótica, no se hacía ilusiones al respecto, dudaba que su propia personalidad le permitiera siquiera enamorarse, pero tampoco iba a mentirse: la idea de tener una pareja, una compañera de vida resultaba atrayente. Recordó las palabras de Granger, «porque estoy cansada de sentirme sola». Tal vez la idea de salir con ella no fuera tan descabellada.

Pero porque Draco quería, no porque su instinto veela lo empujara a ello.

Quizás podrían darse una oportunidad para intentarlo, ver si la cosa funcionaba, si ellos funcionaban juntos… Más allá del ámbito sexual, Draco no tenía claro si tenían futuro como pareja, si llegarían a limar sus diferencias, si podrían compenetrarse, comprenderse, llevarse bien, divertirse… No obstante, estaba seguro de que si le exponía todo eso en voz alta, Granger se reiría en su cara. No. Debía encontrar el modo de asegurarse, de comprobar si eran compatibles, si existía la posibilidad de ser felices juntos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha y comió los escasos víveres que encontró en la nevera –una adaptación del electrodoméstico muggle que recientemente había causado furor en el mundo mágico–. Para cuando volvió a acostarse, ya tenía un plan perfecto fraguado en su cabeza.

Draco se sentía inmensamente satisfecho consigo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Draco llegó a la oficina a la mañana siguiente, Granger ya estaba allí. Al dirigirse a su escritorio, comprobó complacido que ella había correspondido a su invitación del día anterior dejando una taza de café humeante sobre la mesa. Como recibimiento, Granger alzó la vista de su pergamino y le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza.

–Buenos días, Malfoy, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo: debemos repasarlo todo para la visita del embajador francés de mañana, así que te hará falta una buena dosis de cafeína.

WOW, definitivamente Granger era totalmente lo opuesto a una romántica. Cosa de la que Draco se alegraba de veras; se había encontrado con bastantes chicas que, después de un rollo de una noche se volvían excesivamente pegajosas y obsesivas: le mandaban notitas perfumadas y cometían auténticos despropósitos tratando de llamar su atención. Resultaba un auténtico alivio que Granger no fuera de ese tipo de personas.

Draco se dirigió al perchero para colgar su túnica, asegurándose que no se formaba ni una sola arruga. Luego, alzó los brazos y se estiró como un gato: había comprobado que los días posteriores al celo, se encontraba francamente bien: más fuerte, más ágil, más motivado. Se sentía capaz de conquistar el mundo él solo. Divertido, se percató de que Granger, por el rabillo del ojo, estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Bien. Él no era una persona humilde: cada vez que se miraba al espejo podía constatar que los genes veela habían hecho bien su trabajo. Se acercó hasta el escritorio de ella y por encima de su hombro, echó un vistazo a los documentos que la mantenían tan interesada.

Entonces, para su inmenso alivio pudo comprobar que el efecto de Granger sobre él había disminuido considerablemente; aún sentía deseo por ella y no podía negar que la idea de tomarla sobre el escritorio resultaba profundamente atrayente; pero una vez había consumado el apareamiento, se sentía perfectamente dueño de sí mismo y capaz de controlarse. Bien, debía confesar que estaba especialmente ilusionado con aquel proyecto: era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía hacer algo bueno, que más allá de su apellido o los crímenes de su familia, Draco podía contribuir a hacer una mejor sociedad mágica.

–¡Qué madrugadora, Granger! ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Ella se giró en la silla para enfrentarlo y le alargó un legajo de pergaminos.

–He extraído de los archivos ministeriales los registros de las principales mercancías importadas y exportadas desde Francia, así tendremos una base para la discusión mañana con el embajador –Draco tomó los documentos, ojeándolos por encima. No podía negar que era una aproximación bastante práctica e inteligente–. Ahí tienes las principales cantidades y los precios que alcanzaron en el mercado.

Con el fajo de pergaminos en la mano, se sentó detrás de su propio escritorio, dispuesto a estudiarlos. Se encontraba bastante ansioso por exponer su propuesta a Granger y comprobar su reacción, pero se jugaban mucho con aquella reunión y en cualquier caso, la puesta en marcha de su plan podía esperar hasta la tarde.

Durante un par de horas, el único ruido que se escuchó en el despacho fue el tictac del reloj en la pared y el rasgueo ocasional de la pluma sobre pergamino. Cuando no se comportaba como una insufrible marimandona, era bastante agradable trabajar con Granger: ambos eran reflexivos, independientes y disfrutaban del silencio. Draco recordaba cómo en Hogwarts, a menudo se aislaba en una mesa solitaria de la biblioteca, cansado de que Blaise y Theo le distrajeran continuamente, impidiéndole estudiar. Cuando Potter y la comadreja –aunque había llegado a apreciar en cierto grado a su hermana, Draco no había llegado al punto de referirse al pelirrojo de otro modo que por su apodo del colegio– colmaban la paciencia de Granger, ella solía hacer lo mismo: se marchaba a estudiar sola en un rincón apartado. Algunas veces él y Granger intercambiaban miradas de animadversión desde sus respectivas mesas, situadas en rincones opuestos de la biblioteca, pero en secreto, a ambos les unía aquel particular ritual de estudio. Allí, en aquel despacho, Draco se sentía transportado hasta aquella época escolar.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el rugido de sus tripas. Draco alzó la vista, algo avergonzado, pero se encontró con la de Granger, que le sonreía amistosamente desde su mesa.

–La verdad es que yo también me muero de hambre, Malfoy. ¿Quieres que bajemos a la cantina a tomar un tentempié y aprovechamos para intercambiar nuestras conclusiones?

Ni al propio Draco podría habérsele ocurrido una idea mejor, así que antes de que Granger cambiara de opinión, se apresuró a levantarse y tras ordenar sus apuntes en un pulcro montón, fue directo hacia la puerta del despacho.

Cuando entraron juntos en la cantina, el resto de los trabajadores allí congregados no lanzaron más de una mirada en dirección a Draco; la mayoría se había acostumbrado ya a verlo por allí y, a regañadientes, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia. Tampoco era nada inusual el que tuviera que colaborar con Granger en algún caso y lo más probable era que ya se hubiera corrido la voz de su papel como coordinadores del proyecto Europa. Ella lanzó una rápida ojeada al menú –canelones– y se le iluminó la mirada. A Draco le resultó muy tierno el hecho que algo tan simple le provocara semejante ilusión.

«¿Muy tierno el hecho de que se ponga contenta porque haya canelones de comer ¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?» ignoró la molesta voz de su subconsciente y se concentró en otro asunto más acuciante: Granger parecía estar de un humor espléndido y una vez que calmara su hambre, estaría mucho más relajada. Draco encontraba muy difícil encontrar un momento más propicio para exponer su propuesta. Una vez ambos se hubieron servido, se dirigió a una mesa un poco alejada del bullicio general, «así podremos charlar más tranquilos» explicó a Granger. La chica se mostró de acuerdo y tomó asiento frente a él, mirando con avidez la comida de su bandeja.

–Realmente eres una fan de los canelones, ¿eh, Granger?

El rostro de la chica mudó hacia una expresión tan triste que Draco quiso golpearse así mismo por haber abordado el tema.

–Es mi comida favorita desde que era pequeña. Cuando nos daban vacaciones en Hogwarts y volvíamos a casa, mi madre siempre los preparaba para celebrar mi regreso. No sé cómo los cocinaba exactamente, pero nunca he vuelto a probar unos canelones como los suyos.

Por las habladurías del Ministerio, Draco sabía lo que les había sucedido a los Granger. Al parecer, habían sido sometidos a un hechizo desmemorizante tan potente que había resultado imposible de revertir. Ellos eran incapaces de recordar incluso que tenían una hija.

–Lamento mucho lo que les ocurrió, Granger. A tus padres, quiero decir –Draco tragó saliva, los temas emocionales jamás habían sido su fuerte–. Debe resultarte muy duro.

–Ellos están sanos y salvos y son muy felices con su vida en Australia, Malfoy. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

Granger compuso una breve sonrisa nostálgica e hincó de buena gana el tenedor en el primer canelón. Casi instantáneamente su expresión melancólica se transformó en una de placer.

«Ahora o nunca» se resolvió Draco.

–Esto… Granger he estado pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros y…

Un brillo de alarma apareció en sus ojos marrones.

–Yo… ¡tomé la poción en cuanto llegué a casa! Si eso es lo que te preocupa –Granger tragó saliva visiblemente nerviosa–. En cuanto al resto, si hice algo mal yo…

«“Si hice algo mal” ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo aquella mujer podía llegar a ser tan complicada? ¡Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida y ella aún se cuestiona si es que hizo algo mal!» Draco quiso echarse a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación, pero por experiencia, supo que a ella no le sentaría nada bien, así que se las apañó para mantener su característica impasibilidad.

–No, Granger, no hiciste nada, mal. Todo lo contrario, de hecho –se pasó la mano por el pelo, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. Aquello iba a resultar más difícil de lo que inicialmente había previsto–. Anoche… el caso es que… tal vez fue una impresión exclusivamente mía… pero la cosa es que, bajo mi punto de vista, tenemos una química sexual alucinante.

Ya estaba, ya lo había soltado. Granger se sonrojó, abrió la boca para decir algo, luego pareció pensárselo mejor porque la cerró y aguardó a que Draco siguiera hablando.

–El caso es que nos esperan semanas, meses, en realidad, muy intensos en lo que a trabajo se refiere y soy consciente de que mi condición puede resultar un fuerte impedimento para el éxito del proyecto…

Ahora la confusión ante el brusco cambio de tema era patente en el rostro de ella, «tal vez me esté desviando demasiado» pensó Draco.

–Pues bien, lo he estado meditando y se me ha ocurrido que tal vez, tú y yo podríamos llegar a… un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. Verás, en los próximos meses ambos debemos concentrar nuestros mayores esfuerzos en el proyecto, en que todo salga bien, pero una vez al mes yo voy a tener que lidiar con esta cosa del celo. No tengo demasiado tiempo de ocio y desde luego, no para establecer una relación ni nada semejante y es obvio que no me sirve un rollo de una noche porque está todo el tema de las alas y cualquier chica saldría espantada a la primera de cambio –ahora que Draco había comenzado a exponer sus argumentos, parecía mucho más fácil seguir hablando–.

»Luego estamos tú y yo: ya lo hemos hecho un par de veces y debo confesar que, al menos por mi parte, lo he disfrutado enormemente. Soy consciente de que nunca nos hemos llevado especialmente bien, ni somos amigos en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero te respeto, Granger, y confío en ti, al menos todo lo que puedo llegar a confiar en alguien. Tú me has visto tal y como soy, has descubierto mi auténtica naturaleza y sigues aquí, contemplándome sin una pizca de miedo, así que hasta cierto punto, tú también confías en mí. Y ayer tú misma confesaste que querías disfrutar, pasarlo bien así que, ¿por qué no pasarlo bien juntos? Podemos establecer que, en mis períodos de celo… eh… los dos busquemos aliviarlo juntos: nos divertiremos y nos aseguraremos de la buena marcha del proyecto.

Por fin dejó de hablar y se permitió el lujo de tomar aire. Miró directamente a Granger, con expresión interrogante; ella estaba totalmente estupefacta.

–Tú… ¿quieres que pactemos tener sexo cada vez que entres en celo?

–Al menos durante la duración del proyecto, sí –aclaró Draco–. Más adelante, cuando no necesite estar tan centrado en el trabajo puedo ocuparme de buscar una solución definitiva: encontrar a mi pareja o compañera o lo que demonios sea, pero por el momento, tú y yo… llámalo un asunto provisional.

Granger se mordió el labio como siempre hacía cuando estaba considerando algo muy seriamente. «Al menos no se ha negado a la primera, eso debe ser una buena señal, ¿verdad?» Draco tenía que admitir que, en ciertas ocasiones, la dichosa vocecilla mental tenía cierta utilidad. Finalmente la chica se decidió a responder:

–O sea que tú saldrías beneficiado porque no tendrías que perder el tiempo en encontrar alguna chica en la que confiaras lo suficiente para aparearte cada mes y yo ganaría que el proyecto no se vería afectado por tu… descontrol hormonal ¿no es así?

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y Granger continuó inquiriendo:

–Y a todo ello se suma la diversión que ambos obtendríamos a través del sexo ocasional y sin compromiso, ¿correcto?

–En resumidas cuentas, así es, Granger.

–Tengo que pensarlo –admitió ella–. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza entrar en un trato como éste, aunque no niego que tienes sus ventajas. No creo que pueda darte una respuesta de un momento para otro, Malfoy.

–¡Claro! –respondió él, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo–. ¡Tómate el tiempo que necesites! Al fin y al cabo, aún nos queda un mes de margen.

Draco no cabía en sí de emoción: ella se había tragado su patética artimaña sin cuestionar sus argumentos ni tan siquiera por un instante y además, había aceptado meditar acerca del acuerdo. Desde que la idea había tomado forma en su mente, no se había atrevido a mantener sus expectativas demasiado altas, pero ahora que lo veía tan cerca… se moría por obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Conocía a Granger lo suficiente para saber que si le proponía abiertamente salir con él, ella diría que no; seguramente aportaría un variado catálogo de excusas para rechazarlo: que no creía apropiado mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, que no era una prioridad en ese momento de su vida… a saber. Draco sabía que la mejor manera de abordarla era apelando a la lógica y la racionalidad y parecía que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, o al menos, había despertado su curiosidad.

El plan de Draco se presentaba sin fallos: a través del sexo, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Granger, de saber cómo era ella en la intimidad, libre de todas las convenciones y la rigidez del ministerio. Una vez se ganara su confianza y se mostrara cómoda con él, Draco podría evaluar si eran compatibles, si merecía la pena construir algo juntos. En ese aspecto había sido sincero con ella: odiaba estar dominado por su naturaleza veela, no ser completamente dueño de sus propios actos. Así que si después de realizar el ritual con su compañera, esto es, Granger, –de lo cual debía tener la completa seguridad puesto que era irreversible–, podría librarse para siempre del maldito celo, Draco haría todo lo posible por intentarlo.

Necesitaba saber si Granger era la persona adecuada para él, más allá de imperativos biológicos y leyes naturales y después de todo, si no lo era, acostarse con ella tampoco iba a suponer un gran sacrificio.

Mientras la miraba engullir canelones frente a él, Draco se sintió un genio de la estrategia.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, logró calmar su ansiedad concentrándose en el trabajo. Granger no hizo alusión alguna al acuerdo y Draco tampoco quiso insistir en ello. ¡Merlín lo librase de parecer tan desesperado!

Una vez que ambos hubieron leído toda la documentación que consideraron relevante, Granger y él pusieron todas sus notas en común, intercambiaron puntos de vista y elaboraron una lista de temas a considerar durante la reunión. También decidieron los temas que era mejor evitar o, en todo caso, pasar por alto diplomáticamente. Draco consiguió mantener una actitud estrictamente profesional en todo momento. A media tarde, consideraron que ya tenían material más que de sobra y que lo mejor era marcharse a casa y descansar para estar despejados en la reunión de la mañana siguiente.

Se despidieron con un aséptico “Buena tarde” antes de tomar caminos separados en dirección a la red flu.

* * *

La tarde pasó en un estado de excitación nerviosa para Draco. Para cuando anocheció, estaba cansado de dar vueltas en torno a su pequeño salón, como un león enjaulado. Sentía que las cuatro paredes del apartamento lo engullirían si no lograba aplacar el motivo de su ansiedad. Después de reflexionarlo durante horas, se resolvió a tomar cartas en el asunto; si no obtenía una respuesta pronto, la incertidumbre se lo comería vivo.

Y al diablo si Granger lo tomaba por un desesperado.

En realidad lo estaba.

Escribió unas cuantas líneas a Potter y su respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado: quince minutos después de enviar su misiva, Draco ya tenía una tarjeta con una dirección entre las manos. Antes de que su vocecilla interior le sermoneara acerca de la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer, él ya se había aparecido en una callecita de un barrio residencial muggle a las afueras de Londres. La calzada estaba flanqueada por bloques de apartamentos de no demasiada altura, rodeados de jardines bien cuidados. El barrio emanaba tranquilidad y sosiego; de algún modo, cuadraba con Granger, siempre tan meticulosa y perfeccionista.

Draco frunció el ceño y comprobó los números anotados en la tarjeta; sin pararse a pensar dos veces, se encaminó hasta el bloque de Granger; aprovechó que una viejecilla entraba en su portal para sostenerle la puerta y se coló tras ella. La mujer lo miró con recelo, pero cuando el chico le dedicó una sonrisa irresistible y se ofreció a ayudarla con las bolsas de la compra, todas sus sospechas se vieron instantáneamente disipadas.

La señora Jenkins –así se llamaba la anciana– resultó vivir en el apartamento al lado del de Granger, en un tercero sin ascensor. Mientras subían la escalera, Draco llevó las bolsas de la mujer «¿Cómo diablos aquella ancianita podía cargar con tanto peso sin ayuda de la magia?» y descubrió que las señoras muggles de la tercera edad eran tan chismosas como las brujas de la tercera edad.

–Así que eres compañero de trabajo de Hermione –el tono de la mujer sonó como un interrogatorio a los oídos de Draco.

–Sí, nosotros esto… trabajamos juntos, compartimos oficina, ¡eso es! –se apresuró a aclarar el chico, sin estar seguro de cuánto podía revelar sin tener que infringir el Estatuto Mágico del Secreto.

–¿Y la visita es por motivos profesionales o hay alguna razón más personal?

_¡Será cotilla la vieja!_

–Vengo a devolverle a Granger unos documentos que dejó olvidados en su mesa.

–¡Ah bueno! En cualquier caso, me alegro de que un muchacho tan guapo venga a visitar a Hermione ¿sabes? –la señora Jenkins lanzó una mirada evaluadora a Draco por encima de sus gafas–. Hermione es una chica un poco solitaria y me da pena porque es una joven muy bonita y además, amable y sensata, pero no hay manera: las únicas veces que la veo salir son casi siempre de casa al trabajo.

Draco verdaderamente comenzaba a arrepentirse de la idea de acudir de visita a casa de Granger, cuando finalmente llegaron a su rellano. La señora Jenkins le indicó que dejara las bolsas en la puerta marcada con la letra “A” al tiempo que señalaba la letra “B” con la cabeza.

–Ése es el piso de Hermione –indicó, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por disimular su curiosidad.

Draco se aproximó a la puerta de Granger, mientras a su espalda, la señora Jenkins jugueteaba con las llaves, demorando lo máximo posible el momento de entrar en su propia casa. Sentía clavada en su nuca la mirada de la mujer, así que no tuvo más remedio que golpear la puerta un par de veces. Al otro lado se escuchó un poco de jaleo, el maullido de un gato y un objeto caerse al suelo. Por fin, la puerta se abrió y Granger apareció en el umbral, con el cabello despeinado y un conjunto de pantalones y suéter grises holgados –una prenda muggle que gracias a Blaise sabía que se llamaba “chándal”–.

–¿Malfoy? –Draco lamentó no tener una cámara fotográfica consigo para retratar el rostro estupefacto de Granger en el momento en que lo descubrió ante su puerta.

–¡Hermione! Me he encontrado a este muchacho tan amable en el portal y me ha ayudado a subir la compra –intervino la señora Jenkins que al parecer aún no había conseguido encontrar la llave correcta–. ¡Dice que trabaja contigo y que ha venido a traerte unos papeles que dejaste olvidados!

Granger lo sorprendió agarrándolo de la solapa de la chaqueta con el propósito de arrastrarlo al interior de su propio apartamento.

–¡Eeeeh, sí, señora Jenkins! ¡Malfoy y yo tenemos mañana una reunión importante y ha venido a asegurarse de que todo está correcto! –entornó la puerta y antes de cerrarla de golpe, añadió – ¡Buenas noches, señora Jenkins!

Luego se giró hacia él, con una mueca de enfado tal, que terminó por hacerle lamentar la idea de haber ido a visitarla.

–¿Se puede saber qué le has contado? –Granger lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, en una pose amenazante.

–¡Nada! –se defendió Draco–. Ella me encontró en el portal y me asaltó a preguntas. ¡Yo sólo le dije que era tu compañero de trabajo!

–Bien –resopló la chica– todo el bloque sabe que la señora Jenkins es una cotilla incorregible.

Draco ya estaba comenzando a relajarse creyendo que había superado el primer obstáculo cuando Granger, sin abandonar su expresión hostil, inquirió.

–Ahora, Malfoy ¿vas a explicarme qué haces aquí y cómo has averiguado dónde vivo? –le apuntó el pecho con el dedo– ¡Y no te andes con excusas tontas! Acabo de revisar toda la documentación y sé que no he olvidado nada en el despacho.


	10. Chapter 10

–Ahora, Malfoy ¿vas a explicarme qué haces aquí y cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?

Draco tragó saliva, caminó por el apartamento con una apariencia de seguridad que, desde luego, no sentía. La entrada del apartamento de Granger comunicaba directamente con el salón; si él pensaba que su era pequeño era porque ni había visto el de la bruja. La estancia en la que se encontraba era diminuta y estaba repleta de libros por todas partes: no sólo los había en las estanterías, sino también sobre algunas sillas, en la mesita de café e incluso en el suelo. ¿Cómo Granger podía vivir en un lugar tan atestado?

Frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y sin variar un ápice su expresión de enfado, Granger aguardaba una explicación. Draco carraspeó antes de hablar:

–Esto… sí, Granger. Potter me dio tu dirección; le expliqué que teníamos una reunión importante mañana y que había cierta documentación que habías olvidado. ¡Bonito barrio por cierto!

Granger alzó una ceja, interrogante y Draco supo que no era momento de andarse con rodeos.

–En realidad me estaba preguntando si habías tenido tiempo de considerar mi propuesta de esta mañana. Sé que no eres demasiado partidaria de mezclar lo profesional con lo personal y tal vez discutir esto en el Ministerio no es lo más apropiado, así que bueno, ya que estamos en un ambiente más cordial y relajado…

_Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho._

Mentalmente, Draco sintió una oleada de alivio que no dejó traslucir; su postura permanecía engañosamente indiferente, apoyado en el respaldo de una silla con las manos en los bolsillos. Granger se ruborizó un poco y se puso a alisar las arrugas de la manta de cuadros que reposaba sobre el sofá, con el patente propósito de evitar mirarlo a la cara.

–Sí, yo… yo lo he estado pensando y me surgen algunas dudas.

Aquello no constituía una negación absoluta, así que los ánimos de Draco se elevaron instantáneamente. Estaba a punto de cuestionar a Granger sobre sus reticencias cuando una bola de pelo naranja le cayó encima.

–Aaaarg –Draco forcejeó con la bola peluda– ¡Quitámelo! ¡Quitámelo de encima, Granger!

La chica acudió presurosa a su lado y tomó al gato entre sus brazos, haciéndole una carantoña.

–¡Pero Granger! ¿Qué clase de bestia tienes por mascota?

–¡Crookshanks no es ninguna bestia! ¡Simplemente no le gustan los desconocidos! Con Harry es perfectamente cariñosos y cordial.

El gato parecía muy cómodo acurrucándose contra el pecho de Granger, Draco tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que se cambiaría con gusto por el maldito felino. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, tratando de poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y ese bicho.

–¿Y bien? –Draco odiaba parecer ansioso, pero la situación comenzaba a exasperarle realmente.

Granger lo miró, escudada tras el gato; sus ojos parecían aún más grandes que de costumbre.

–Tus preguntas, Granger –aclaró él–. Adelante por ellas y por favor, deja al gato a un lado. Me siento amenazado.

–Pobrecito Malfoy, le da miedo el gatito –se burló Granger.

Draco la miró con molestia desde su rincón, pero ella acabó por dejar al gato en su cesta acolchada junto a la cocina.

–Mis preguntas. Esto… sí –Granger estaba frente a él, toda la atención de Draco estaba fija en ella–. En primer lugar, querría saber si… esto va a ser algo puntual. Lo que quiero decir es ¿tenemos sexo únicamente cuando estés en celo y el resto del tiempo, cuando no corras el riesgo de transformarte podemos acostarnos con otras personas?

_Wow eso fue directo._

–¿En serio, Granger? Porque la última vez que hablamos del tema quedó establecido que eras prácticamente pura y virginal, ¿ahora vas a decirme que bajo ese look serio y profesional se esconde toda una devora-hombres?

–Joder, Malfoy, eres un imbécil. Ya sabía que plantearme esto siquiera era una tontería…

_Ya estás cagándola otra vez. Arréglalo. ¡YA!_

–Perdona, Granger lo que quiero decir es… ¿tú no estás saliendo con nadie? Es decir, desde que tu y yo estuvimos juntos la primera vez no has estado con nadie más ¿verdad?

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy –Granger alzó la barbilla con un gesto desafiante–. Además, creo que quedamos en que era una mujer libre e independiente que podía hacer lo que me diera la real gana.

_Joder, esto va de mal en peor. Piensa en algo rápido, Draco._

–No has estado con nadie, Granger. Podría olerlo en ti, el aroma de otro hombres, el gen veela, ya sabes –Draco arrastró las palabras–. Sólo has estado conmigo.

Granger palideció.

–Tú, tú… ¿de verdad puedes saber eso?

_Bingo._

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no hacer el baile de la victoria ahí mismo, frente a ella.

–No, me lo he inventado –se le escapó una sonrisita de suficiencia–, pero he conseguido que te delates a ti misma.

Ella alzó los brazos, incapaz de canalizar su frustración.

–¿Lo ves? Eres un completo idiota.

–De acuerdo, Granger, soy un completo idiota, pero eso lo sabes desde hace ocho años y aún así, has aceptado considerar mi propuesta. Ahora, hablemos de esto en serio.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el sofá tapizado en rojo y se acomodó entre los cojines, estirando frente a él las largas piernas. Granger lo miró irritada pero no dijo nada al respecto, tomó asiento en una butaca junto a él.

–¿Tendrías algún problema en que saliese con otras mujeres mientras dure nuestro acuerdo? –inquirió repentinamente serio.

–No en el sentido que crees, soy consciente de que nuestra relación se circunscribiría a algo puramente físico, sin ningún compromiso entre nosotros. Pero necesito saber… qué esperar. Porque me sentiría muy estúpida si tú te estás acostando con todo lo que se mueve mientras que yo rechazo tener citas, pero por otra parte tampoco me gustaría que tu asumieras… Quiero decir que ya hemos tenido una buena ración de malentendidos entre nosotros y me gustaría que si decidimos iniciar esto, que aún no quiere decir que haya aceptado –se apresuró a aclarar–. Bueno, me gustaría que las cosas quedarán claras desde el principio.

_Ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca, joder._

Y Draco decidió lanzarse a la piscina.

–¿Y si acordamos no salir con otras personas mientras dure nuestro… acuerdo provisional?

Granger alzó la cabeza de golpe, como activada por un resorte.

–Tú… ¿quieres decir que sólo tendrías sexo conmigo mientras dure el proyecto?

–Y tú sólo tendrías sexo conmigo, Granger, la base de este acuerdo es la reciprocidad, pero sí, eso es exactamente lo que he querido decir.

Ella se mordió el labio, Draco había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente para saber que hacía eso cuando se quedaba sin palabras y necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar qué decir. Por fin se decidió a preguntar.

–¿Y qué pasaría con el resto del tiempo?

–¿Eh?

–El resto del tiempo, cuando no estés en celo… ¿tendríamos sexo también?

Draco no quería hacerse ilusiones, tenía miedo de volar muy alto y terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

–Si ambos estamos de acuerdo y nos apetece, no veo problema en ello, Granger.

–Bueno… –Granger se puso roja, pero continuó hablando–, una de las razones del acuerdo era divertirse, pasarlo bien. Y tampoco voy a negar que me hace falta algo de práctica en el tema, así que puedo ver todo esto desde un punto de vista puramente … didáctico.

Tuvo aquella hacer un esfuerzo para contener la carcajada que amenazaba por escapársele. Solo a Hermione Granger se le ocurriría la idea de contemplar el sexo entre ellos –sexy, pasional, jodidamente caliente– como algo “puramente didáctico”.

–¿Qué más preguntas?

–¿Cómo?

–Has dicho “ preguntas", Granger, en plural. Ya hemos resuelto la primera, así que continúa…

–En el resto de ámbitos de nuestras vidas, ante nuestros amigos, en el trabajo, ¿nos seguiríamos comportando de manera normal? Tan normal como hasta ahora, quiero decir.

–No veo ningún problema en ello –se encogió de hombros brevemente–. Ante los demás podemos seguir comportándonos como hasta ahora y luego, los dos solos podemos divertirnos tanto con queramos. ¿Más preguntas?

Granger jugueteó con una goma de pelo entre sus dedos, se tomó su tiempo para pensar.

–Yo… no tengo más dudas realmente. Creo que… podríamos probarlo, ver qué tal funciona en estas primeras semanas del proyecto.

Draco no podía creer su suerte. Sentía que, de un momento a otro se pondría a levitar ahí mismo, sobre el sofá. Esbozó una sonrisa, extendió la mano hacia ella.

–¿Cerramos el acuerdo con un apretón de manos, Granger? Mientras dure el proyecto tendremos sexo siempre que nos apetezca y seremos exclusivos el uno con el otro, sin terceras personas.

Ella clavó su mirada en él, en unos segundos que parecieron infinitos; por fin, alargó la mano hacia la de Draco. Tan pronto como se rozaron, él cerró los dedos sobre los de ella, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro, Granger dudó un poco, pero al cabo de unos momentos, le sonrió de vuelta.

–Oye, Granger, ya que estamos… podemos comenzar tu programa formativo ahora mismo.

La suerte de Draco parecía haberse agotado definitivamente porque ella apartó la mano, se levantó del sofá y se afanó en ordenar la pila de libros amontonada en un rincón.

–Será mejor que no, Malfoy. Mañana es un día importante, tenemos que estar descansados y yo… aún me siento un poco adolorida por lo de ayer.

_Pues claro, idiota, ella es primeriza en esto y tú te estás comportando como un animal babeando por ella._

–Sí, llevas razón, lo mejor será que me marche a casa y aprovechemos unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Terminó por levantarse del sofá, enderezándose las mangas de la chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta del apartamento.

–Pues hasta mañana entonces, Granger.

–Qué pases buena noche, Malfoy.

Draco salió y cerró la puerta tras él, tras la puerta de la señora Jenkins le pareció ver abrirse una mirilla. Podía aparecerse directamente en casa, pero le apetecía pasear un poco, tomar el aire y meditar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Se sentía muy satisfecho con el resultado obtenido de su negociación con Granger, sin embargo, según pensaba en ello, un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de él. Si el objetivo de aquella charada con Granger era llegar a conocerla mejor, más allá del puro sexo ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido sugerirle cenar algo juntos en su casa?

Al final ella iba a llevar razón y era un completo idiota.

* * *

Llego a su calle silbando alegremente. Sin saber por qué, se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en meses. No, no iba a engañarse. Su humor se desinfló un poco cuando alzó la vista y vio luz en las ventanas de su ático.

Mierda.

Se apareció directamente en el recibidor del apartamento.

–Ya que os presentáis sin ser invitados, al menos podrías el detalle de avisar.

–¡Lo hicimos! –Blaise mostró las manos en actitud defensiva– ¡Dejamos encendida la luz!

Theo y él estaban en su sofá, en una postura indolente, su sempiterna botella de alcohol en la mesa frente a ellos.

–¡Ey colega! ¡Te ves mucho mejor! A estas alturas ya nos habrías atacado a la yugular –Zabini convocó un tercer vaso para Draco y le sirvió un buen trago de whisky– ¿Has encontrado una solución?

Draco sólo dudó un momento, pero sus amigos eran demasiado astutos y lo conocían demasiado bien como para que se les pasase por alto. En el rostro moreno de Zabini se dibujó una sonrisa de deleite.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Te has tirado a Granger otra vez!

El rubio compuso un gesto molesto, pero no desmintió la acusación. Ellos se terminarían enterando de cualquier manera, así que negarlo todo no tenía ningún sentido.

–¿Todo bien? –como siempre, Theo fue la voz de la cordura– Es decir, estás bien con ello ¿verdad?

–Sí, sí –Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Es… raro, al fin y al cabo, se trata de Granger, pero fue una decisión adulta, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo y… no me arrepiento.

–¿Y no va a complicar lo todo? Es decir, Drake, ahora trabajáis juntos, os veis todos los días…

–De hecho hemos llegado a un acuerdo para… pasar mi celo juntos mientras dure el proyecto.

Blaise se atragantó con la bebida, empezó a toser ruidosamente. Theo dirigió a Draco una severa mirada.

–Tío, no entiendo nada, se supone que ibas a concentrar tus esfuerzos en encontrar a tu auténtica compañera, que luego ibas a completar el ritual de apareamiento y te ibas a librar del dichoso celo para siempre.

Por alguna extraña razón, Draco veía el asunto de su vínculo con Granger como algo demasiado intimo y personal. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para confesárselo a sus amigos, ni para hablarles sobre su plan. Así que terminó ofreciendo una explicación simplificada.

–Hemos acordado esto de forma provisional mientras dure el proyecto, así ambos podemos concentrarnos en el trabajo, sin que haya interferencias por mi estado y yo… no tengo que invertir demasiado tiempo encontrar a alguien de confianza. Y mi metamorfosis puede resultar… difícil de asimilar. Granger parece llevarlo suficientemente bien.

Theo fijó en él su mirada escéptica. Era demasiado inteligente y no Draco sabía que no se había creído la historia en su totalidad.

–¿Y ella está de acuerdo con eso? –Nott dio un largo trago– Quiero decir, no parece el tipo de chica que se conforme con un polvo de vez en cuando y eso puede buscarte problemas…

–Nuestro acuerdo es más… amplio que eso. En realidad hemos pactado tener sexo siempre que nos apetezca, en exclusiva, sin que haya más personas de por medio.

Zabini giró la cabeza como un resorte con los ojos abiertos en una mueca estupefacta.

–¿Qué habéis acordado QUÉ? –chilló escandalizado– ¡Pero tú estás loco tío! ¡Te has echado la soga al cuello a ti mismo!

Draco esperaba una reacción similar, así que tenía la respuesta preparada.

–Granger es divertida y nunca he mantenido ese tipo de relación con nadie –se encogió de hombros, en actitud engañosamente indiferente–: me apetece probar cosas nuevas.

–¡Te cansarás! Te cansarás de ello y ella terminará dolida y enfadada…

El hecho que Zabini le creyera capaz de dañar a Granger, sin dejarle margen de duda, logró enfurecer a Draco, que adoptó un tono frío y cortante.

–Como sea, es asunto mío. Y ahora si me disculpáis –se dirigió a su dormitorio–. Es tarde y algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana para ganarnos la vida.

Draco se encerró en su cuarto y se desplomó sobre la cama. Escuchó el sonido distante de la puerta exterior al cerrarse, sus amigos se habían marchado sin despedirse, pero ni tan siquiera es amargo final del día podía empañar su emoción: Granger había aceptado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco apenas tuvo ocasión de hablar con Granger. Ella estaba al borde de la histeria con los preparativos de la reunión, quería que todo saliera perfecto y necesitaba asegurarse de que contaba con la mayor cantidad de información disponible; no podía cometer ni un solo error. Desde su escritorio, Draco la observó, divertido: Granger caminaba por el despacho, repitiendo en voz alta cada dato que había memorizado considerando que podría resultar les útil.

Finalmente, Monsieur Dupont, embajador francés para asuntos mágicos en Gran Bretaña, se reunió con ellos en una de las salas de recepción del Ministerio. Dupont, un hombre regordete en la cincuentena, saludó a Hermione con un cálido y afectuoso apretón de manos, mientras que a Draco le dedicó una rígida estirada inclinación de cabeza. El slytherin conocía la razón: se había informado sobre las credenciales del hombre y sabía que era hijo de una muggle y un sangre pura. Dada la afiliación materna de Dupont y las acciones de Draco durante la guerra, no era de extrañar que acogiera su asistencia al encuentro con recelo cuanto menos.

Draco compuso sus mejores barreras mentales, negándose a mostrar que la actitud de Dupont hacia él le afectaba en lo más mínimo y permitió a Granger llevar el peso de la conversación. La chica comenzó a exponer entusiasmada los principales beneficios que reportaría un acuerdo comercial entre ambos países. Granger había trabajado duro y se notaba: conocía muy bien el tema, lo había estudiado a fondo y se expresaba con pasión, pero era una soñadora. Cuando Dupont comenzó a preguntar sobre rentabilidad, ratios y período de recuperación de la inversión, dudó un momento, la confusión pintada en sus ojos; no obstante, Draco se apresuró a acudir a su rescate, extrayendo de su maletín una serie de diagramas y gráficos con números. El embajador se mostró visiblemente impresionado, su disposición hacia Draco se suavizó paulatinamente y pronto comenzó a hacer preguntas y tomar notas sin parar. Hubo algunas cuestiones a las que Draco y Hermione no supieron responder, así que quedaron en celebrar un nuevo encuentro con la participación del resto de departamentos.

Después de casi cuatro horas de debate, al fin se despidieron y el gesto de Dupont con Draco fue mucho más cordial y caluroso que su recibimiento. Granger y él sentían realmente drenada su energía, así que acogió de muy buena gana su propuesta de tomar un tentempié en la cantina. Recorrían el pasillo, intercambiando impresiones sobre la reunión cuando Potter los interceptó, apareciendo de la nada:

–¡Malfoy! ¡Hermione! –los saludó efusivamente– ¡Vaya caras traéis! ¡Parece que os hubiera pasado el autobús noctámbulo por encima! En cualquier caso me alegro de encontraros juntos, así os lo cuento a los dos a la vez: mañana hay una fiesta en el Caldero Chorreante, van todos los del equipo ¡hay que celebrar que hemos alcanzado el primer puesto en la clasificación!

Como tanto Draco como Granger se quedaron mirando su compartir ni una pizca de su entusiasmo, Potter añadió:

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Seguro que tenéis un momento para divertiros fuera de todo el papeleo del Ministerio! Además, ¡mañana es viernes!

–De acuerdo, Potter, iremos –Draco arrastró las palabras–pero por favor, contrólate: comprendo la admiración que desencadena mi sola presencia, no obstante, tu entusiasmo es… abrumador.

Potter lo palmeó en la espalda, un gesto que denotaba demasiada confianza para el gusto de Draco.

–¡Vamos, Malfoy! Hoy pasaré por alto tus comentarios porque tu actuación en el último partido fue una pasada, pero no te confíes –luego se volvió hacia Granger–, en serio Hermione, no sé cómo puedes aguantarlo durante todo el día ¡mereces la medalla al desempeño!

Potter abrazó brevemente a su amiga y se despidió de ellos con un “¡Adiós chicos! ¡nos vemos mañana!”. En cuanto estuvieron a salvo de la vista de Potter, Granger se volvió hacia Draco, con un gesto de inmensa irritación pintado en la cara:

–¿Se puede saber por qué has dicho “iremos", Malfoy?

Draco alzó las cejas perplejo:

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti, Granger? Una noche rodeada de Gryffindors: ¡pensé que sería el colmo de tu deleite!

–Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo –se cruzó de brazos, en actitud desafiante– en cualquier caso para la próxima vez, soy perfectamente capaz de responder a las invitaciones por mí misma, muchas gracias.

–¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa ahora Granger? –Draco estaba empezando a enfadarse realmente– Vale que tal vez me haya equivocado y no debería haber hablado por ti, pero ¿no crees que estás sacando las cosas un poco de quicio? Menudo numerito me estás montando…

Granger habló la boca para replicar, acto seguido, la cerró e inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

–De acuerdo, Malfoy, tienes razón tal ve me haya excedido un poco pero es que… yo no suelo ir a esas cosas –ante la expresión perpleja del chico, aclaró– Ron seguramente va a estar allí. Con Lavender. Y no, no me malinterpretes, no son celos ni nada parecido es sólo que no me siento preparada para verles juntos, para comprobar que él ha seguido adelante con su vida mientras yo sigo estancada en el mismo punto y sé que suena muy egoísta y me siento fatal por ello pero…

–Está bien Granger, lo entiendo –las facciones de Draco se relajaron– no todos hemos sido capaces de afrontar las cosas del mismo modo. Podemos inventaremos cualquier excusa: le decimos a Potter que nos ha surgido una reunión de última hora y que no vamos a acudir a esa fiesta.

–No, no. Estoy cansada de esconderme, ya es hora de que yo también siga adelante. Iremos a la fiesta. ¡Por Merlín que ridícula debo soñar, hablo de tomar unas copas como si me fueran a conducir al patíbulo!

–Bueno, si te sirve, yo estaré allí Granger. Piensa que compartir espacio conmigo es motivación suficiente para levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera…

Granger se cruzó por delante de él y entró primero al despacho. A juicio de Draco, el movimiento de sus caderas resultaba excesivamente sensual para que ser una acción no deliberada. De hecho esas malditas caderas lograron elevarme el ánimo a él mismo. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una mueca burlona:

–En serio, Malfoy, te lo tienes demasiado creído.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione acunaba el vaso de vodka entre sus manos deseando ahogarse en él. Frente a ella, sobre uno de los taburetes del Caldero Chorreante, Lavender estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Ron, ambos enredados en una sesión de apasionado besuqueo, ajenos al mundo a su alrededor.

–¡Ugh! Si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido cargado de poción contra las náuseas –la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas la sobresaltó–. Prefiero presenciar la ejecución del Beso del Dementor antes que ver eso.

La chica giró la cabeza hacia él. Malfoy había apoyado distraídamente una mano sobre el respaldo de su silla alta.

–Hola a ti también, Malfoy.

–No pareces estar divirtiéndote mucho, Granger ¿no se supone que es lo que hace la gente en las fiestas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros; la verdad era que se sentía algo decaída y el encontrarse a Ron no había ayudado demasiado a levantar su ánimo. Tener a Malfoy allí, a su lado, su pulgar cerca de su propia espalda, sin llegar a tocarla, hizo que volviera a pensar en su acuerdo. No habían vuelto a mencionarlo: entre la visita del embajador y el resto del trabajo, habían estado demasiado ocupados como para que ninguno de los dos volviera a hacer referencia a ello. Por más que reflexionaba acerca del asunto, menos se arrepentía de haber accedido. Era cierto lo que le había contado a Malfoy: se sentía sola, apática y aburrida; necesitaba divertirse, salir de la rutina, pasarlo bien y no podía dejar de admitir que las dos veces que había tenido sexo con él la habían permitido disfrutar y pasárselo como nunca.

A Hermione le apetecía seguir experimentando, explorar su sexualidad y los términos del acuerdo de Malfoy había resultado ser de lo más lógico y sensato ¿por qué razón iba a decirle que no? Le dirigió una mirada evaluadora; con un codo apoyado de forma distraída, su habitual pose indolente, la sonrisa torcida y el flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos, estaba tan atractivo como siempre. Sí, hubiera sido una estúpida si se hubiera negado.

Le acarició de pasada el brazo, enfundado en una impecable chaqueta gris.

–Tal vez deberíamos divertirnos juntos –susurró en su oído, en un tono que esperaba sonara sugerente– lejos de aquí.

Malfoy se la quedó mirando, impasible. «Mierda –pensó la chica– ya sabía yo que esto no se me iba a dar bien.» Entonces percibió un cambio casi imperceptible en él: una chispa brilló en sus ojos grises; algo peligroso, feroz. Se estaba acercando a ella, a punto de responder a su desafío cuando alguien los interrumpió.

–¡Malfoy! –Seamus se acercó a ellos, con una amplia sonrisa– ¡Ya me han contado lo espectacular que estuviste en el campo de quidditch durante mi ausencia! ¡Me alegro de haber dejado el fuerte en tan buenas manos!

Hermione sabía que Seamus nunca se había llevado bien con Malfoy. Durante su octavo año en Hogwarts, había mostrado abiertamente su hostilidad hacia él –a su juicio, la condena de los Malfoy había sido demasiado laxa– y ella tampoco podía culparlo: el padre de Seamus era muggle, entendía perfectamente que tuviera tanta animadversión hacia él. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos, su rencor se había aplacado considerablemente; Seamus trabajaba en el departamento de Transportes Mágicos, a menudo se había visto obligado a trabajar con Malfoy y probablemente había descubierto que no era el monstruo que siempre había creído que era. El que en aquellos momentos se acercara a él voluntariamente en actitud cordial y casi amistosa, era una buena muestra de su cambio de percepción sobre el chico. Hermione sabía que a Malfoy no le sobraban los amigos: más allá de Theo y Blaise, dudaba que existiera alguien más merecedor de tal apelativo para él, así que supuso que una charla entre chicos no le vendría nada mal. Discretamente, se bajó del taburete y estaba a punto de a marcharse para hablar con Ginny, a la que acababa de divisar al fondo del bar, cuando la mano de él en su muñeca la detuvo.

–Granger –murmuró en tono insinuante, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Seamus también pudiera escucharlo–, luego reanudamos el asunto que tenemos pendiente.

Hermione únicamente asintió con la cabeza. Sentía que si respondía con palabras, el temblor de su voz delataría su nerviosismo anhelante.

Escuchó por unos minutos mientras Ginny parloteaba sobre las obras en la casa que Harry y ella acababan de comprar. De pronto, la pelirroja cortó el hilo de la conversación y exclamó:

–¡Puaj! ¡Es repugnante! Puedo ver desde aquí la lengua de mi hermano introduciéndose en la garganta de Lavender. ¿Es que no tiene sensibilidad ninguna? Siento que tengas que presenciar este espectáculo.

–Está bien, no te preocupes, en realidad ni me estaba fijando.

Hermione no mentía: durante toda su charla con Ginny había mantenido la vista fija en Malfoy divagando precisamente sobre cómo se sentiría _su_ lengua en distintas partes de si cuerpo.

–¡Como sea, pero debes pasar página! En serio Hermione, tienes diecinueve años, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida casta y pura. He estado pensando y creo que tengo la solución: el preparador físico de mi equipo es un bombón y muy buen chico, tal vez deberíais conoceros y ver qué tal.

_Seremos exclusivos el uno con el otro, tú y yo._

–No en serio, Gin, creo que no estoy para citas. Toda mi atención está centrada ahora mismo en el trabajo, no quiero distracciones que interfieran y…

–¡Oh vamos, Hermione! Es una cita, no una promesa de amor eterno. Si es porque temes que no haya demasiado tema de conversación más allá del quidditch, puedo buscar a otro. Hay un periodista que…

Ginny comenzó a ponerse pesada. Muy pesada. Tan pesada que terminó por agotar la paciencia de Hermione, que acabo por estallar

–¡Me estoy acostando con Draco Malfoy!

La pelirroja se quedó muda, boquiabierta. Hermione agradeció mentalmente por el hecho de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores que pudiera haber escuchado su confesión. Reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir: se le había escapado sin querer, pero ahora que lo había soltado de su sistema, se encontraba mucho mejor. Ginny era su mejor amiga, su confidente y habiéndose criado con seis hermanos, sabía muchísimo sobre hombres. Además, tenía considerablemente más experiencia que ella en el sexo. Respiró hondo, pidió un par de copas y la arrastró hasta un rincón escondido del bar. Allí se lo contó todo –por supuesto, omitió todo el asunto del gen veela y el período de celo, ése era un secreto que incumbía a Malfoy y nadie más, y pese a que confiaría a Ginny su propia vida, cuanta menos gente supiera de ello, mejor–. Sin embargo sí le habló de su acuerdo, de su propósito de liberarse, de explorar su sexualidad, de introducir un cambio en su vida. Durante todo el tiempo, su amiga la escuchó sin poder disimular su asombro y por fin, acabó preguntando:

–¿Y Malfoy ha aceptado a acostarse solamente contigo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–De hecho, casi fue él el que lo sugirió. Yo no pretendía exigirle nada, sólo establecer los términos de nuestra relación, pero él no tuvo problema en aceptarlo y para mí está bien.

–Que extraño –musitó Ginny–; sólo en el último mes, Corazón de Bruja lo relacionó con seis chicas diferentes.

–Tal vez también le apetezca un cambio.

–Bueno, ahora vamos a lo importante ¿cómo es?

–¿El qué?

–¿Pues que va a ser? ¡El sexo con ese pedazo de hombre! ¿Es tan bueno cómo se rumorea?

Hermione desvió la vista: sentía sus mejillas arder. Dio un buen trago de vodka, pero aquello sólo empeoró las cosas porque entonces todo su cuerpo se sintió en llamas.

–¡Lo sabía! –Ginny dio un saltito emocionado en su asiento– ¡Es aún mejor!

–No te pongas así, Gin, tampoco es que tenga mucho con lo que comparar.

–¡Tonterías! Una mujer sabe esas cosas, llámalo… instinto.

–Señoritas… –como invocado por sus palabras, Malfoy surgió frente a ellas– detesto interrumpir pero… Potter te estaba buscando, Ginevra.

Ante el uso de su nombre de pila, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se levantó y abandonó la mesa, murmurando en el oído de Hermione “esto no se queda aquí”. Finalmente, se quedó sola con Malfoy.

–Déjame adivinar, Malfoy –Hermione contempló cómo él tomaba asiento frente a ella–: era mentira.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, sin mostrar rastro de culpabilidad.

–¿Qué te puedo decir, Granger? Comenzaron a congregarse Gryffindors… por separado sois tolerables, pero en pandilla… resultáis más de lo que cualquier hombre cuerdo es capaz de aguantar.

–¡Oh vamos! –Hermione le golpeó en el brazo, juguetona– ¡Admítelo de una vez: te encantamos!

–Algunos más que otros… –la voz de Malfoy sonó baja, oscura y seductora y ella se vio obligada a tragar saliva.

–¿N…nos vamos? A un sitio más tranquilo, quiero decir.

Por toda respuesta, él se puso en pie, en un gesto fluido y elegante y extendió la mano hacia ella.

–Cuando esté lista, señorita.

* * *

Se aparecieron directamente en el salón del apartamento de Malfoy. Él no perdió el tiempo: la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta su dormitorio. Hermione sentía su sangre palpitando, cargada de anticipación ante lo que estaba por venir. Una vez en su cuarto, Malfoy la atrajo hacia sí y le robó el aliento en un beso devastador; Hermione respondió con ganas, con hambre. Mientras, él se fue quitando la chaqueta, la corbata; Hermione le ayudó con los botones de la camisa. Luego, fue lo suficientemente audaz como para desabrocharle también el cinturón y colar los dedos por dentro del pantalón. Emitió un jadeo de sorpresa: estaba ya duro, muy duro.

Malfoy no había dejado de besarla en ningún momento. Por fin, él se apartó un poco, lo justo para respirar, al tiempo que sostenía su cara entre sus manos y susurraba contra sus labios:

–Llevo soñando con hacer esto cada segundo de los últimos 3 días. 

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, le mordió el labio inferior y fue dejando un camino de besos por su garganta. Mientras tanto, Malfoy le metió las manos por debajo del jersey: estaban frías, pero se sentían bien en la piel sobrecalentada de su cuerpo; después le sacó la prenda por encima de la cabeza y a ella le sorprendió que ya no sintiera ni pizca de vergüenza al mostrarse en ropa interior frente a él. Previendo lo que podía pasar aquella noche, Hermione había escogido un conjunto de bragas y sujetador negros, simples y sin adornos. Algo sencillo pero que la hacía sentirse sexy.

Cuando trató de arrancarle la camisa a Malfoy, él se apartó un poco y se arrodilló frente a ella para quitarle los zapatos. Hermione se dio cuenta de la forma sutil en la que había desviado su atención, de manera semejante a la vez anterior, pero no dijo nada porque comprendía el motivo: era el mismo por el que ella casi siempre llevaba manga larga en público. No sentía vergüenza por su cicatriz, pero odiaba ver las miradas de pena o conmiseración de la gente, así que supuso que a Malfoy le ocurriría algo similar: no soportaría que ella viera la Marca Tenebrosa. A Hermione le daba igual, no creía que la marca en cuestión determinará la persona que era Malfoy, él le había demostrado lo mucho que había cambiado desde los tiempos del colegio; no obstante, no lo presionaría con ello: cuando Malfoy se sintiera listo, él mismo se revelaría tal cual era.

Se le escapó un siseo de alivio cuando él la quitó los tacones. Luego, Malfoy besó su ombligo; su boca ascendió por su abdomen hacia sus pechos, la despojó del sujetador y Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir la lengua de él en su pezón. Malfoy se puso en pie y cargó con ella en brazos, hasta depositarla sobre la cama. Se lanzó directo a besarla y ella hundió los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo más cerca, sus cuerpos prácticamente fundidos.

_¿Cómo es posible que cada vez se sienta mejor?_

Malfoy forcejeó con los pantalones ajustados de Hermione hasta deshacerse de ellos junto con la ropa interior. De pronto, maniobró con un rápido movimiento y los giró a ambos, hasta que ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Él recorrió su sexo con un dedo: estaba húmeda, lista para él. La chica le abrazó por los hombros, buscó de nuevo sus labios, pero Malfoy se apartó un poco y la miró fijamente.

–Quiero hacerlo contigo encima –dijo él, con la voz ronca por el deseo. Cuando vio que Hermione dudaba, añadió–: dijiste que estabas dolorida, así será mejor para ti.

Ella se removió un poco sobre él, la fricción de sus cuerpos les hizo jadear al unísono. Malfoy la alzó un poco y luego observó, con los dientes apretados, cómo se dejaba caer sobre su miembro, hasta que estuvo profundamente enterrado en ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieta: él tenía razón, en esa postura no sentía ni rastro de la incomodidad de las primeras veces. Sin embargo…

–Malfoy, yo… –él la miraba expectante– No sé muy bien qué hacer.

–Sólo… déjate llevar. Trata de encontrar tu propio ritmo.

Las manos de Malfoy se aferraba a sus caderas, mientras sus pulgares trataban círculos tranquilizadores sobre su piel. Hermione hizo un movimiento tentativo hacia delante, usando sus hombros como punto de apoyo. Él gruñó y entonces, Hermione repitió el movimiento.

–Mmmm… –Malfoy enterró su rostro en su cuello, acariciándolo con la nariz–. Joder Granger, te sientes increíble. Eres increíble.

Sus cuerpos completamente pegados lograron acompasar los movimientos a la perfección. Malfoy elevó la pelvis, incitándola a ir más rápido, al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, presionando sus pechos contra el suyo y con la mano libre acariciaba su clítoris a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Hermione le tiró del pelo: necesitaba sentirlo más. Sentir todo él. Y las palabras que susurraba en su oído, aunque sin apenas sentido, no hacían más que enardecerla.

–Eso es, Granger. Perfecta, tan perfecta. Me vas a matar… me vas a matar aquí mismo… en mi cama.

Cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Malfoy aceleró los movimientos de su dedo, profundizando sus embestidas, que estuvieron a punto de levantarla por completo del colchón.

Hermione se corrió primero. Emitió un sollozo ahogado y cayó sobre él, casi laxa. Un par de estocadas más y él se fue con ella. Se quedaron así, uno encima del otro, con el sudor de sus cuerpos entremezclándose. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se ralentizaron y al cabo de un rato, ella supo que Malfoy se había quedado dormido. Se levantó de la cama, casi lamentando abandonar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y caminó de puntillas por la habitación, tratando de recuperar su ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

Se apareció directamente en su casa, se duchó y se metió en la cama, pero conciliar el sueño resultó imposible. Hermione había creído la opción más sensata regresar a su apartamento y evitarle a Malfoy la incomodidad de encontrarla en su casa a la mañana siguiente; Ginny se lo había dejado claro: él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con una chica distinta cada semana, lo más seguro era que nunca se quedara dormido acurrucado con ninguna de ellas y su trato era bastante claro: sexo como diversión –aunque también existiera un acuerdo de fidelidad entre ellos–. ¡Por el amor de Merlín si él ni siquiera era capaz de quedarse completamente desnudo ante ella!

Luego estaba la cuestión de lo que las manos, la lengua, las palabras de Malfoy lograban despertar en su cuerpo. Hermione siempre había creído que el sexo estaba sobrevalorado: sería algo divertido, placentero –ella misma se masturbaba a menudo para liberar el estrés– sí, del mismo modo que una comilona en un gran restaurante o unas vacaciones en la playa; pero siempre había pensado que no sería algo tan excepcional como para justificar las tonterías que hacía la gente. Estaba claro que se había equivocado.

El sexo con Malfoy lograba que su mente se quedara en blanco, que todo desapareciera a su alrededor y sólo quedaran ella, él y sus cuerpos conectados. Era una suerte que fuera viernes y no tuviera que volver a verlo hasta el lunes en el trabajo, de ese modo, tendría tiempo para racionalizarlo todo y poder entrenarse para actuar de forma indiferente ante él. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte cuando logró quedarse dormida.

* * *

El sábado, Hermione se sintió cansada y perezosa, no hizo mucho más que hibernar en el sofá, leyendo un libro con Crookshanks calentándole los pies. Durante el domingo la sensación de sopor no hizo más que aumentar; para cuando llegó la noche, le dolía la garganta y tenía fiebre. El lunes, cuando el hechizo-alarma la despertó, se contentó con apagarlo, darse la vuelta en la cama y seguir durmiendo. Se sentía fatal y eso que había muy pocas enfermedades que disuadieran a Hermione Granger de acudir al trabajo. Era mediodía cuando logró arrastrarse fuera de la cama, se dio un baño caliente y se puso un espantoso pijama rosa con estampado de conejitos, cuyos ojos, bocas y hocico eran corazoncitos.

Odiando el estado de malestar general en que se encontraba y que no hacía más que empeorar, Hermione se decidió a llamar al medimago, que no tardó en hacerle una visita, envuelto en un chisporroteo de llamas verdes.

El diagnóstico fue rápido y concluyente: gripe de doxy; nada grave, aunque sí muy contagioso. La sensación de debilidad general se prolongaría durante dos o tres días, durante los que debería guardar reposo y evitar el contacto con más gente. Hermione pagó al sanador y aceptó agradecida un par de pociones vigorizantes; no curarían, pero aliviaría los síntomas.

«¡Menudo fastidio! –pensó la chica al quedarse sola– ¡justo cuando el trabajo exige lo mejor de mí y tengo que caer enferma!»

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Malfoy. No había ido a trabajar y él probablemente llevaba todo el día preguntándose dónde diablos se había metido. Fue rápida, escribió una carta al Ministerio comunicando su estado y luego convocó un _patronus_ y le remitió el mensaje que debía hacer llegar a Draco Malfoy. «Malfoy, estoy enferma. Gripe de doxy, deberé quedarme en casa un par de días. Siento dejarte plantado.» Una vez recibido el recado, la nutria plateada se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, agotada, y no tardó en volver a quedarse amodorrada. Tiempo después –pudieron ser minutos u horas– unos fuertes golpes la sacaron de su estado somnoliento. Se encaminó hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies y cuando la abrió, no pudo disimular su sorpresa al encontrarse al otro lado, nada más ni nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Conforme avanzaban las horas del lunes, la inquietud de Draco fue aumentando. El hecho de que Granger llegara tarde a trabajar era algo absolutamente excepcional, pero que no acudiera, era totalmente insólito. Para cuando dieron las doce, ya había empezado a entrar en pánico; hubiera podido jurar que Granger había disfrutado la noche del viernes pero ¿y si no había sido así? ¿y si había cometido algún error sin darse cuenta?

«No, no sigas por ese camino que sólo lleva a confusiones y malentendidos» se dijo así mismo.

Tal vez no fuera que él hubiera hecho algo mal, quizás Granger simplemente se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un gran error aceptando aquel trato y ahora se arrepentía. Quizás a aquellas alturas ella estaba ya en la oficina del Ministro, presentando su carta de dimisión. Porque estaba claro que si estaba a punto de revocar su trato, iba a resultarle tremendamente incómodo seguir trabajando con Draco.

_¡Merlín! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?_

Una de las razones por las que se había dado tanta prisa por volver a acostarse con Granger era para comprobar una hipótesis: el sexo con ella no era tan bueno; durante las veces anteriores, su percepción había estado alterada por el celo, por lo que él había magnificado la experiencia, convirtiendo en fantástico lo que en realidad había sido corriente.

Su hipótesis había resultado errónea. El sexo con Granger fuera del celo no era tan bueno: era mejor. Estando en plena posesión de sus facultades físicas y mentales, teniendo el completo control de sí mismo había disfrutado de ella, con ella, su olor, su tacto, los sonidos que hacía cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Al llegar al clímax, Draco volvió a distinguir el hilo dorado que indicaba el vínculo entre ellos, esta vez más nítido, más brillante. Además de ello, ¡Merlín! Granger era increíble en la cama: valiente, audaz, desinhibida y eso que hacía apenas un mes, ella aún era virgen. Cuando todo terminó, se había quedado dormido y una vez más, al despertar pocas horas después, ella ya se había marchado. Lo cual constituía un nuevo indicio de lo arrepentida que estaba. 

Un súbito resplandor arrancó a Draco de sus míseras reflexiones y, la voz de Granger hizo eco en el despacho.

« _Malfoy, estoy enferma. Gripe de doxy, deberé quedarme en casa un par de días. Siento dejarte plantado._ »

La pequeña nutria se desvaneció tan pronto como hubo reproducido el mensaje.

¡Granger estaba enferma! Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Draco: ¡ella no pensaba romper el pacto! No obstante, pronto ese sentimiento se vio absorbido por la culpa: ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Granger estaba enferma y él, alegrándose por ello . «No, no te alegras por ello –le corrigió su voz interior– te alegras porque la razón por la que no ha venido ha trabajar no es porque no quiera volver a verte.» Entonces sintió una oleada de preocupación: ella estaba enferma y se encontraba sola en casa, sin nadie que cuidara de ella. Echó un vistazo al reloj: se pasaría por la cantina para tomar algo rápido y después se presentaría en el apartamento de Granger para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Si alguien cuestionaba que se marchara tan pronto, alegaría que pensaba trabajar desde casa. Al fin y al cabo, Kingsley les había dicho que sólo debían reportar ante él.

* * *

Así que allí estaba, en la puerta del apartamento de ella –tenía la fuerte sospecha de que la señora Jenkins se hallaba apostada tras la mirilla–, frente a Granger, que lo miraba boquiabierta. Estaba muy despeinada, con el pelo recogido en una especie de moño que parecía más un nido de pájaros e iba vestida con un horroroso pijama con un estampado de unos animales indefinidos que se asemejaban a conejitos.

–¡Granger! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

–Fatal… –cualquiera podía decirlo: la chica tenía la nariz roja, los ojos congestionados y su voz se oía muy débil.

–No hay más que verte, ¡estás horrible!

–Vaya Malfoy, desde luego ¡tú sí que sabes halagar a una chica!

Draco sonrió con sorna:

–¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

A regañadientes, Granger se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. Su apartamento seguía tan desordenado como la última vez que había estado allí: había libros por todas partes, periódicos y prendas de ropa. El gato demoníaco lo miraba desde su cesta, con sus malvados ojillos entrecerrados. Granger entró tras él y se dejó caer directamente en el sofá, con un jadeo agotado.

–No deberías estar aquí, Malfoy. Podrías contagiarte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Genética veela, ¿recuerdas? Lo más probable es que mi organismo sea inmune a esa gripe.

Al descubrir su auténtica naturaleza, Draco había devorado todos los libros sobre la materia de los que disponía la biblioteca de Blaise. La mayoría coincidían en una cosa: la inmunidad de la especie veela a la mayoría de enfermedades que afectaban a los magos. Estaba seguro de que Granger también lo había leído. No había mentido cuando le había dicho que tenía un aspecto espantoso: permanecía aovillada sobre el sofá, sin parar de moquear a cada instante. Se veía muy vulnerable, indefensa. A Draco le entraron ganas de abrazarla contra su pecho.

–Granger ¿has comido algo en todo el día?

–No… no he tenido fuerzas para cocinar.

Resopló y caminó hacia la nevera. La cocina del apartamento estaba integrada en el salón, con una encimera dividiendo ambos espacios. A pesar de que había muchos cacharros muggles cuyo funcionamiento desconocía, Draco concluyó que lograría apañárselas. Se hizo con unas cuantas verduras de la nevera y hechizó el primer cuchillo que encontró, de forma que comenzara a picarlas en pequeñas porciones.

–Malfoy… ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Un caldo. Es lo que preparaban los elfos en casa cuando alguien se ponía enfermo.

–Tu… ¿sabes cocinar?

–No me quedó otra opción cuando me fui a vivir solo. Además, no difiere demasiado de preparar pociones: mezclar los ingredientes adecuados en la cantidad correcta y luego, ponerlos al fuego.

–¿Por qué no te dedicaste a ello profesionalmente? –inquirió Granger– a las pociones, me refiero. En el colegio se te daban muy bien.

Era cierto: pociones era la única asignatura en la que lograba superar las notas de Granger, ya fuera con Snape o con Slughorn. Draco suspiró. Era un tema doloroso para él. Mientras trajinaba por la cocina, en busca de una olla en la que cocer agua –a través de la magia, por supuesto, no podía ni imaginar cómo se las arreglarían los muggles para calentar su comida–, comenzó a hablar:

–Desde que mi padrino murió, yo no… no se siente lo mismo –no añadió más, detestaba hablar sobre ello y un nudo amenazaba con cerrarle la garganta.

Granger cambió de postura en el sofá y se incorporó un poco, Draco creyó ver un destello de lástima en sus ojos. Prefería con mucho que la gente lo mirara con desprecio antes que con pena, así que para romper el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos como una losa, exclamó.

–Bueno, pues un par de minutos más y ¡estará listo! La verdad es que no sé cómo los muggles logran manejarse con esos artilugios.

–Se llaman electrodomésticos, Malfoy y en realidad, les hacen la vida muchísimo más fácil –la sonrisa de ella vaciló un poco y su tono cambió radicalmente al agregar–: Escucha, no tenías por qué hacer esto por mí, yo…

Él la acalló con un gesto de la mano.

–Tonterías, Granger. Ya sabes que soy un bastardo egoísta: cuando antes te repongas, antes volverás a la oficina. Hoy casi muero ahí solo, enterrado en papeleo.

Al escucharlo, Granger sonrió tímidamente; lo más probable era que ni ella misma se hubiera creído su patética excusa. Draco le sirvió un tazón de caldo y se lo acercó al sofá.

–¡Oye, Malfoy! –con la primera cucharada, la chica emitió un gemido satisfecho– ¡Esto está delicioso!

‐–Me alegro. Ya ves que mi excelencia se extiende a amplios campos del sabor –le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara y después, abrió la nevera guardando los restos de caldo en un tarro–. Te dejo un poco para mañana.

Luego se sentó junto a ella, pero no había hecho más que apoyarse en el sofá, cuando dio un respingo: algo se le había clavado en la espalda. Draco frunció el ceño, molesto, y recuperó el ofensivo objeto: era un libro de pastas duras. No pudo reprimir la carcajada cuando leyó el título: “Seduciendo al duque”. La portada mostraba a una pareja abrazada, escasa de ropa y en una actitud que indicaba inequívocamente lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Un vistazo a Granger le permitió ver que ella había dejado la cuchara suspendida en el aire y lo miraba con una expresión que era una mezcla de horror y mortificación. Espoleado por la curiosidad, Draco abrió una página al azar y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

–«Lord Westley deslizó una pluma por su vientre, entre sus pechos desnudos. Después, resiguió el camino con los labios, humedeciéndola con su saliva. Le llevó una mano a la entrepierna, arrancándole un gemido necesitado…» ¡Vaya, Granger! –le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa– ¿Quién iba a decir que dentro de ti se ocultaba una chica tan traviesa?

Granger le pellizcó dolorosamente en un brazo. ¿Cómo estando enferma podía tener tanta fuerza?

–¡Ugh ¡En ocasiones olvido lo idiota qué puedes llegar a ser, Malfoy!

Ella dejó el cuenco vacío sobre la mesa y Draco aprovechó y la atrajo hacia sí, acurrucándola contra él en el sofá.

–Tranquila, leona, cuando te recuperes te demostrare que puedo ser mucho más creativo que ese Westley de pacotilla.

Interpretó como una buena señal el que ella no le rebatiera su afirmación y se acomodara mejor en el hueco de su hombro. Entonces, Granger sacó de entre los cojines un aparatito rectangular lleno de botones de colores. ¿Pero cuántas cosas escondía esa mujer en el sofá? Draco apretó uno de los botones, lleno de curiosidad e inmediatamente se encendió una ventana de cristal situada en una caja negra frente a ellos. Dentro de la ventana había una mujer que señalaba distintos puntos en un mapa de Gran Bretaña, donde aparecían símbolos de nubecitas.

–¡Aah! –exclamó Draco– ¿Qué es eso? ¿quién es esa?

A Granger se le escapó una risita que provocó cosquillas en su pecho.

–Eso es una televisión, Malfoy y ésa es la chica del tiempo. Parece que dan lluvias para toda la semana.

–¿Cómo? ¿Los muggles pueden predecir el tiempo? –Draco se hallaba perplejo– ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Usan plsos de té? ¿Bolas de cristal?

Ella no podía parar de reírse y Draco comenzó a enfadarse de verdad ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

–Usan métodos científicos, Malfoy, satélites meteorológicos y cosas así.

Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero el aparatito realmente había logrado excitar su curiosidad, así que se las ingenió para arrebatárselo a Granger y comenzó a pulsar los botones con números. Cada vez que pulsaba, la ventanilla mostraba personas diferentes: era fascinante. Se detuvo un momento cuando en la ventana –denominada pantalla, según Granger– apareció un campo de un verde intenso por el que corrían varios hombres en pantalón corto, sin orden ni concierto.

–¿Qué hacen? –preguntó estupefacto.

–Juegan al fútbol –explicó Granger–. Es un deporte muggle muy popular. A mí no me gusta mucho, no soy muy de deportes, ya sean muggles o mágicos, pero hay auténticos fanáticos.

Ante la insistencia de Draco, ella tuvo que explicárselo todo. Descubrió que el objetivo del juego era marcar la mayor cantidad de goles posibles; esto es, ganaba el equipo que más veces lograra meter el balón dentro de la portería usando los pies. El juego resultó ser bastante entretenido, Draco iba con el equipo vestido de blanco –no tenía ninguna predilección especial, pero los rivales iban de rojo; por encima de su cadáver él favorecería a un equipo que vistiera de ese color–.

–Oye Granger ¿qué es un fuera de juego?

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró hacia ella y descubrió que la chica de había quedado dormida. Su cuello estaba posicionado en una extraña contorsión y él la acomodó mejor, de forma que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Granger suspiró audiblemente y rodeó la cintura de Draco con un brazo, pero no llegó a despertarse.

Cuando por fin acabó el partido –para su inmenso deleite ganaron los de blanco– Draco recuperó el cacharrito de los botones –había aprendido que se llamaba “mando a distancia”– y comenzó a apretarlos compulsivamente. Finalmente, encontró algo que llamó la atención: unos artilugios voladores que viajaban de un planeta a otro. Se quedó embobado durante una hora contemplando cómo muggles vestidos con extraños atuendos se disparaban rayos desde los artilugios mientras acariciaba distraído la melena de Granger. La historia de los luchadores del espacio terminó con una música estridente que provocó que ella se sobresaltara en sueños y abriera los ojos, con expresión confusa.

–Malfoy… –musitó entre bostezos y él pudo distinguir la alarma pintada en el rostro de Granger cuando se percató de la postura en la que estaban, con ella prácticamente tumbada sobre él–. Lo siento, me he quedado dormida…

Granger se frotó los ojos, en un gesto que resultó profundamente tierno.

–¿Estabas viendo “La Guerra de las Galaxias”?

–¿Así se llama?

–Sí –Granger bostezó de nuevo–, es una película muy popular.

–Oh –más palabras ininteligibles «¿Qué diablos es una _calícula_? _._ »– ¿Cómo te encuentras Granger?

–Como si me acabara de pasar un tren por encima.

Draco le apartó el pelo de la cara: su piel estaba muy caliente, probablemente tendría fiebre.

–Escucha, tienes fiebre. Lo mejor será que te tomes la poción que te dejó el medimago y te vayas a la cama a descansar ¿de acuerdo?

Granger asintió, somnolienta y se tambaleó un poco al levantarse del sofá. Draco bufó, no le quedaba más opción que cargar con ella en brazos. Hubo un instante de duda, el apartamento sólo tenía dos puertas, abrió la primera a la derecha: era el baño. Para cuando por fin dio con la puerta del dormitorio, Granger se había apretado contra su cuerpo y había hundido la nariz en su cuello.

–Mmmmm Malfoy –ronroneó–. Hueles tan bien…

_Mierda, Granger… ¡No me hagas esto!_

Se las apañó para echar hacia atrás la colcha y depositar suavemente a Granger sobre la cama, luego le quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines.

–Espera aquí, Granger. En un momento te traeré tu medicina.

Al regresar a la habitación, cargado con el frasco de poción y un vaso de agua, ella ya se había quedado dormida y emitía pequeños ronquidos.

–Granger…

Draco se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le sacudió levemente el hombro, Granger se removió y poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

–Tienes que tomarte esto, luego podrás dormir –la ayudó a incorporarse entre los almohadones y le acercó el vaso a los labios–. Eso es, bébetelo todo.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, mientras Granger volvía a tumbarse. Draco ya se estaba levantando para marcharse, cuando la mano de ella lo aferró de la muñeca, con sorprendente fuerza para estar convaleciente.

–Malfoy… quédate –dijo con un hilo de voz–. Por favor, yo… no quiero dormir sola.

Draco la miró a los ojos, enormes y brillantes en la oscuridad y suspiró. Soltó uno a uno los dedos de Granger de su agarre, se quitó la chaqueta y se deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Cuando finalmente se metió en la cama, ella ya estaba dormida, pero se apresuró a acurrucarse a su lado en cuanto percibió su presencia. Entonces, el la rodeó la cintura con un brazo y no tardó demasiado en dormirse, con la nariz hundida en su pelo.


	13. Chapter 13

El martes Hermione se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Aún notaba algo de congestión y escozor en la garganta, pero al menos, ya no quería dormir todo el tiempo; así que se levantó, se duchó y se cambió el espantoso pijama por un cómodo conjunto de pantalones elásticos y suéter. Después, se aposentó en el sofá dispuesta a restablecerse lo antes posible: no podía permitirse el lujo de perder más días de trabajo y tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a la oficina.

A media mañana, ya estaba muerta de aburrimiento por lo que de forma involuntaria, su cabeza decidió pasar el rato pensando en Malfoy. Al despertar aquella mañana, él ya se había marchado, pero su lado de la cama conservaba el calor, así que debía de haber pasado toda la noche con ella. Hermione no era tan hipócrita como para no reconocer que había descansado mejor que en años. Y eso le perturbaba: su acuerdo con Malfoy se limitaba a un estricto plano físico. Entonces ¿por qué él había aceptado dormir con ella sin que hubiera sexo de por medio? Se mirase por donde se mirase, Draco Malfoy era un auténtico galimatías.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana logró sacar a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Al acercarse, comprobó que se trataba de una lechuza ministerial; abrió la ventana franqueándole el paso, el ave planeó por la habitación, dejó caer un paquete sobre la alfombra del salón y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. Intrigada, Hermione examinó el paquete y rasgó el simple papel marrón que lo envolvía. Dentro, había una simple nota escrita en pulcra caligrafía:

_Como probablemente tu cerebro estará turbado por la inactividad, te mando material para aliviar tu convalecencia._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_DM_

Hermione extrajo varias carpetas que contenían informes y documentos relativos al Proyecto Europa. ¡Genial, así al menos podría ocupar su mente! Sin embargo, algo más llamó su atención. ¡No podía ser! Entre el papeleo que Malfoy le había enviado, destacaba un libro. La chica lo sostuvo entre sus manos y no pudo contener una carcajada al ver la portada: «Montando tu escoba», el título resaltaba en letras muy recargadas y estaba acompañado de una ilustración de un fornido mago, desnudo de cintura para arriba, que abrazaba a una chica de expresión soñadora. De acuerdo, Malfoy era un capullo, pero también podía resultar muy divertido cuando se lo proponía.

Las siguientes horas las pasó leyendo informes, pero finalmente tuvo que parar porque estaban logrando dejarla verdaderamente agotada. Cuando sintió hambre, Hermione se acercó a la nevera y sacó el recipiente con el caldo que Malfoy había preparado la noche anterior, lo calentó y se sirvió un generoso tazón. Le sentó bien y estaba realmente delicioso; si aquel caldo servía como prueba, el slytherin realmente tenía mano para la cocina. Después de haber llenado el estómago, Hermione se sintió de nuevo amodorrada, así que volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

Al igual que la tarde anterior, despertó al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Bostezando, se acercó a abrirla y en aquella ocasión, su sorpresa no fue tan grande al encontrarse a Malfoy al otro lado, con una bolsa de papel entre sus brazos.

–Hola Malfoy –musitó. Aún sentía la voz algo ronca por el dolor de garganta.

–Granger ¿cómo te encuentras? –la examinó de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisita socarrona–. Veo que te has deshecho del espantoso pijama de animalitos infernales…

–¡No era tan feo! –exclamó indignada; lo cierto era que le tenía mucho cariño a ese pijama–. Y para tu información: eran conejitos.

–Como sea, parece que has recuperado tu “carácter marca Granger”, así que supongo que estás mejor. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. En la mirilla de la señora Jenkins le pareció distinguir un destello. ¡Por Merlín ¿cuántas horas al día pasaba esa mujer cotilleando tras su puerta? Al volver al salón, descubrió que Malfoy estaba perfectamente apoltronado en su sofá.

–Oye Malfoy, en serio me encuentro muchísimo mejor; ya estoy casi plenamente recuperada, así que no tenías por qué molestarme en venir a verme, yo…

–Granger, Granger… –arrastró las palabras en ese tono arrogante que también le sentaba al muy bastardo–. No te hagas ilusiones, no vine por ti, sino por la _belivisión_. –señaló al televisor frente a él–. ¿Puedes encenderla?

Meneó la cabeza, divertida a su pesar, y se negó a picar el anzuelo. Estaba claro que las motivaciones de Malfoy eran algo distintas de las que él dejaba traslucir. No obstante, Hermione no dijo nada y se dejó caer junto a él en el sofá. Después, se hizo con el mando a distancia y pulsó los distintos botones, cambiando de canal hasta que dio con un concurso de cultura general que solía entretenerla bastante.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos frente al televisor, en un cómodo silencio; en algún momento, Malfoy le había pasado el brazo por la espalda, rodeándola por los hombros y Hermione se había apretujado contra él. Estar así con él la llenaba de un inusual sosiego, la hacía sentir en paz. Los dedos de Malfoy dibujaban círculos invisibles en la porción de piel de su baja espalda que el jersey dejaba al descubierto y los ojos de Hermione no pudieron evitar cerrarse involuntariamente. Entonces, un audible bostezo reverberando en el pecho de él le hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

–¿En serio, Granger? ¿No hay otra cosa que no sea un insufrible programa para empollones?

–Para tu información, Malfoy, “Súper Cerebros” es un programa muy interesante. Tiene contenidos culturales, educativos y….

–Me aburroooo –canturreó él–. Serán todo lo educativos que quieras, pero ¿en serio los muggles prefieren saber durante cuántos años reinó la tal Reina Victoria a ver La Guerra de las Galaxias?

–Bueno… –Hermione tampoco iba a mentirle en cuanto los intereses culturales muggles– a algunos sí que les gusta.

–Vamos, que el programa de cerebritos sólo lo veis tú y tu gato.

–Aargh, ¡eres insufrible!

–Pero guapo –Malfoy le guiñó un ojo y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Entonces Hermione se percató de la bolsa de papel que Malfoy había traído y nada más entrar, había dejado en la encimera.

–¿Qué has traído ahí?

–La cena. Ya que debes haber pasado el día muerta de aburrimiento, que al menos no mueras de inanición.

–Bueno el libro que me enviaste hizo bastante por entretenerme, la verdad.

Malfoy sonrió levemente mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la bolsa y comenzaba a depositarlos cuidadosamente sobre la encimera.

–Espero que hayas pillado ideas, Granger. Lo envié con el propósito de aportar contenido teórico a tus inquietudes didácticas…

Sus palabras desencadenaron una oleada de calor en su cuerpo que Hermione sospechó, no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre. Se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro: Malfoy estaba preparando una tortilla que tenía un aspecto espléndido.

–Malfoy… gracias por todo, de verdad.

–Ni lo menciones, Granger. Escucha, creo que lo mejor será que mañana te quedes también en casa y te recuperes por completo. Puedes aprovechar y terminar de leer los dossiers y el resto de la semana, la dedicamos a planificar la línea de actuación.

Hermione quería volver a la oficina, pero al mismo tiempo, aún se sentía algo débil y era consciente de que apresurando su regreso podía arriesgarse a sufrir una recaída. Por ello, decidió no rebatir a Malfoy y aceptar su sugerencia.

–De acuerdo, pero el jueves me tendrás allí como un clavo.

–¡Hermione Granger dándome la razón a la primera! Debes de estar realmente enferma.

Ella simplemente respondió empujándole de forma juguetona.

Cenaron juntos en la mesa de su cocina. Luego, Malfoy se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, alegando que al día siguiente debía madrugar –Hermione no quiso pararse a pensar si tal vez él estaba tratando de evitar volver a dormir con ella–. Cuando al día siguiente despertó en la cama fría, casi lamentó no haberle pedido que se quedara a pasar la noche.

* * *

Para inmensa decepción de Hermione, el miércoles Malfoy no acudió a verla; por la tarde, le envió una carta explicándole que había surgido un imprevisto en el Ministerio, por lo que debería quedarse trabajando hasta tarde. Aquello le proporcionó bastante tiempo para pensar.

Las cosas con Malfoy se habían embrollado en poco tiempo: se suponía que iban a tener una relación puramente física, sexo y nada más, pero en algún momento, todo había evolucionado hasta terminar durmiendo el su sofá, abrazada a Malfoy después de que él hubiera preparado la cena. Así las cosas, a Hermione le iba a resultar francamente complicado dejar los sentimientos al margen, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si Malfoy, lejos de ser el imbécil que ella siempre había supuesto que era, la había cuidado, protegido y tratado con tanta ternura?

Y luego estaba el tema del sexo. Dada su limitada experiencia, Hermione se había creído capaz de mantener a raya los sentimientos, pero después de la noche del viernes, –la primera en que se había acostado con Malfoy sin que él estuviera en celo–, ya no estaba tan segura. Las líneas habían comenzado a difuminarse y ella no sabía cómo volver a dibujarlas. Aquello no podía seguir así: tenía que esforzarse con aplacar esos sentimientos y encerrarlos bajo llave; si no, corría el riesgo de enamorarse. Y si algo tenía claro era que Draco Malfoy no era de los que se enamoraban: aquellos inútiles sentimientos podrían causar en Hermione más dolor del que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Por lo que la mejor solución era mantenerse a una sana distancia de él durante unos cuantos días. Un plan de lo más sensato, en su opinión.

El jueves, Malfoy pareció sinceramente contento por la vuelta de Hermione a la oficina. Ella aún se sentía un poco fatigada, así le pidió que se lo tomara con calma y la puso al día de todas las novedades ocurridas en su ausencia. Durante toda su conversación, Malfoy no hizo amago alguno de tocarla o acercarse a ella más de lo que exigía la simple cortesía profesional, lo que hizo algo más sencillo a Hermione cumplir con su propósito de actuar con él con mayor desapego.

A la hora del almuerzo, Malfoy sugirió que, una vez más, bajaran a tomar algo en la cantina y puesto que Hermione se sentía realmente hambrienta, no encontró razón alguna por la que oponerse. Iban de camino a almorzar cuando se toparon con Blaise Zabini, que recorría los pasillos del Ministerio con expresión satisfecha, como si todo el lugar le perteneciera.

–¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí! –la cara del moreno se iluminó con una sonrisa al verlos– ¡Si es mi pareja favorita!

–¡Shhh! –Malfoy le lanzó una mirada furiosa, al tiempo que se cercioraba de que no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiera haber escuchado sus palabras–. ¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan indiscreto, Zabini? En cualquier caso, ¿qué haces aquí?

Blaise extrajo un legajo de pergaminos de un bolsillo de su túnica y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

–¡Acabo de obtener la licencia para abrir mi local!

–¿Así que pretendes seguir adelante con eso? –Malfoy arqueó una ceja rubia, con expresión escéptica.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Será el mejor garito de todo el Callejón Diagon!

Hermione miraba alternativamente a ambos amigos, llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué andaba tramando Zabini? Él pareció notar su extrañeza porque aclaró:

–Voy a montar un cabaret, Granger. Por supuesto, Drake y tú estáis invitados a la inauguración.

–¿Un cabaret? –la bruja se hallaba aún más perpleja si aquello era posible–. No sabía que hubiera cabarets en el mundo muggle.

–¡Y no los hay! –exclamó Blaise–. Por eso mi negocio va ser un completo éxito. ¡La novedad que sacará a brujas y magos de todo Londres de sus aburridas y anodinas vidas!

Malfoy miraba a su amigo cruzado de brazos, con una expresión divertida adornando sus rasgos aristocráticos.

–Buenos, chicos, os dejo –Zabini dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro de Malfoy y luego en el de Hermione–. ¡Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer! Theo ha aceptado ser mi socio capitalista y aún tenemos que decidir la decoración del local. ¡Nos vemos!

El chico se despidió con la mano y después desapareció por el corredor, despertando más de un suspiro a su alrededor con sus andares principescos. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de algo:

–¿Le has contado a Zabini lo nuestro?

–No me quedó más remedio –Malfoy desvió la mirada, teñida con cierto brillo de culpabilidad–. Theo y él empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre el último celo, se pusieron pesados y…

–Está bien, en serio, Malfoy. Yo terminé contándoselo a Ginny.

Malfoy resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Blaise y Ginevra, ¿te das cuenta, Granger, de que hemos terminado hablándole de nuestro affaire secreto a las que probablemente sean las personas más indiscretas del mundo mágico?

Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó en respuesta a sus palabras; Malfoy le sonrió de vuelta: una sonrisa limpia, sincera, que llegaba a los ojos; muy distinta de las sonrisas cargadas de desprecio y sarcasmo de otros tiempos. Cuando sonreía así, estaba aún más guapo que de costumbre.

Durante la comida, la conversación siguió girando en torno a Blaise y su proyecto.

–¿De dónde ha sacado Zabini esa idea del cabaret?–preguntó Hermione.

Frente a ella, Malfoy bebió un poco de agua e hizo una pausa para secarse los labios.

–Después de la guerra, Blaise no volvió con nosotros a Hogwarts; se tomó un año sabático y se dedicó a ver mundo. Y descubrió que el mundo muggle ofrece un montón de diversiones de acuerdo a sus gustos.

–Vaya, no me lo imagino con sus ropas caras dando vueltas por remotos lugares muggle.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en la bandeja frente a él. Luego, escogió una patata frita especialmente tostada.

–Blaise es… diferente. Nunca tuvo tantos prejuicios como nosotros: él fue criado por un ejército de niñeras, su madre siempre estaba demasiado ocupada saltando de marido en marido como para preocuparse por él. Eso le ha hecho más abierto; no importa lo terrible que sea el error que cometas que Blaise nunca lo juzgará.

Hermione tragó saliva. Al parecer, los slytherin eran mucho más complejos de lo que ella jamás hubiera pensado. Probablemente, en anteriores ocasiones se había comportado de manera excesivamente prejuiciosa y estricta con ellos; después de todo, el propio Malfoy le había demostrado lo mucho que estaba cambiando: en adelante, podría hacer un esfuerzo por darles una oportunidad también a sus amigos.

Después de comer, trabajaron un par de horas; a Hermione le empezó a doler la cabeza y se llevó los dedos a las sienes, tratando de despejarse. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Malfoy, que se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella:

–Granger, deberías volver a casa, aún estás convaleciente y no deberías esforzarte tanto.

–Estoy bien, de verdad. Me quedaré sólo un poco más: quiero terminar de leer este informe y…

–Granger, no era una sugerencia: te irás a casa a descansar o subiré al despacho de Kingsley y le diré que no estás en condiciones de trabajar.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, se levantó de la silla de forma brusca y fue directa a recoger su túnica del perchero.

–Eres tan insufrible como un grano en el culo ¿lo sabías, Malfoy?

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta del despacho.

–Tal vez me lo hayan dicho alguna vez, sí.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, tomó su maletín y ya se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando él la interceptó, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

–Que tengas dulces sueños, Granger.

El beso que depositó en su cuello, tras la oreja, le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde, Malfoy alzó la vista de su lectura cuando se percató de que Hermione comenzaba a recoger los papeles de su mesa antes de marcharse a casa. La observó un momento, profundamente concentrada en su tarea, y luego carraspeó, tratando de llamar su atención:

–Oye Granger, esta tarde he quedado con Theo y Blaise a tomar unas cervezas. Ya sabes, tarde de chicos, pero el sábado tengo todo el día libre y me estaba preguntando si querrías… bueno, tal vez te apetezca venir a mi casa: puedo demostrarte mis habilidades culinarias más allá del caldo y la tortilla y luego… lo que surja.

Ante la propuesta de Malfoy, todas las alarmas saltaron al unísono en el cerebro de Hermione. Podía visualizar la noche a la perfección: Malfoy cocinaría para ella algún plato que, con toda seguridad, saldría delicioso; le dedicaría alguna de sus irresistibles sonrisas y le tomaría el pelo de esa manera tan encantadora en que sólo él sabía; después se la llevaría a la cama, tendrían una larga y apasionada sesión de increíble sexo y para cuando llegara el día siguiente, ella ya le habría entregado un pedacito de su corazón. Un pedazo que, una vez que terminara su acuerdo, ya no volvería a pertenecer a Hermione, destrozada y con el corazón roto.

_No_

–No, gracias Malfoy, pero prefiero quedarme en casa. Yo… aún no me siento al cien por cien y es mejor que pase el fin de semana descansando tranquila, tirada en el sofá con Crookshanks, leyendo un libro…

–¡Puedo ir a tu casa si quieres! Creo que ya le estoy pillando la práctica a tu cocina, así que puedo llevarme la comida allí y…

_No, por favor. No me lo pongas más difícil._

–No, Malfoy, de verdad. No estoy con ánimo para visitas. Prefiero estar sola, en serio.

Malfoy compuso un gesto impasible a toda velocidad, pero Hermione fue capaz de distinguir un destello de decepción en sus ojos.

–Bien, pues entonces, hasta el lunes, Granger. Espero que te recuperes.

–Hasta el lunes, Malfoy.

Su capa negra ondeó tras él cuando salió por la puerta de la oficina. Hermione lamentó que aquel día no hubiera habido beso de despedida.

* * *

«Quizás me haya equivocado», ese era el pensamiento más frecuente en la cabeza de Hermione. Tirada en el sofá, en pijama, comenzaba a plantearse si no debería haber aceptado la propuesta de Malfoy. Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de enviarle una nota, invitándole a su casa. Por ello, cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, acudió a abrirla a toda prisa. Él había ido a verla después de todo.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para disimular su desilusión cuando se encontró a una sonriente Ginny en el descansillo del apartamento.

–¿Con esa cara recibes a tu mejor amiga?

–¡Gin! Yo simplemente… no esperaba verte.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Tienes muy buen aspecto! Aunque ese pijama es… horrendo.

¿Pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo con su pijama? Era cómodo y calentito y para Hermione, lo más importante era que la ropa resultara práctica y confortable.

–¡Estoy bien Gin! Un poco aburrida, si te digo la verdad…

–Lo suponía, ¡por eso estoy aquí! ¡Quiero que me acompañes al Callejón Diagon a buscar los muebles para la casa nueva!

La perspectiva de pasar el día visitando tiendas de decoración con Ginny no la entusiasmaba, pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con su amiga y sabía que aquello era importante para ella, así que no le quedó más opción que responder.

–De acuerdo, dame quince minutos para ducharme y arreglarme y nos vamos.

Ginny asintió con expresión satisfecha y se arrellanó en el sofá, a la espera de que su amiga estuviera lista. Por fin, Hermione emergió de su habitación, vestida con unos simples vaqueros y con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

–¡Genial! –la pelirroja parecía realmente contenta de que Hermione se hubiera decidido a acompañarla– ¡Me muero de ganas por enseñarte todas las ideas que se me han ocurrido!

Hermione cogió el bolso y las llaves y tomó a Ginny de la mano para realizar una aparición conjunta. Presentía que iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

En la quinta tienda que visitaron, Hermione comenzó a lamentar haber acompañado a Ginny. Su amiga revoloteaba de un lado para otro, con una cesta levitando tras ella cargada de rollos de papel de pared, botes de pintura y otros enseres.

–¡Hermione, mira esto! ¿No es preciosa? –Ginny sostenía un trozo de tela beige, evaluándolo con gesto experto–. ¡Con esta tela saldrán unas cortinas perfectas para el salón!

Hermione echó un breve vistazo; siendo sincera, no encontraba la menor diferencia entre aquella tela y las otras diez que habían examinado con anterioridad, pero Ginny parecía absolutamente convencida.

–Sí, sin duda me llevaré varios metros de ésta –ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Hermione no logró reprimir un suspiro de alivio: después de todo, no tendrían que visitar más tiendas por aquel día.

Cuando ambas chicas, cargadas de artículos, caminaban directas a la caja, estuvieron a punto de chocar se con dos hombres, enfrascados en una animada discusión.

–¡Te digo que terciopelo oscuro es lo más apropiado para estos casos, Theo! Fíate de mí: yo sé de estos asuntos.

–Si decoras todo el local con eso, acabará pareciendo la guarida de un vampiro.

Hermione se paró en seco al reconocer las voces de Theo y Blaise. El moreno, al percatarse de su presencia, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

–¡Granger! ¡Justo la persona a la que quería ver! –Zabini se acercó a ella, con un montón de telas entre sus brazos–. Por favor, sácanos de dudas: a tu juicio ¿cuál de estas telas transmiten mejor el espíritu decadente de un cabaret muggle?

Ginny se acercó curiosa al grupo y echó un vistazo a las telas con ojo crítico. Mientras tanto, Theo contemplaba la escena con expresión hastiada.

–¿Qué es un cabaret? –la pelirroja parecía realmente interesada.

–El nuevo concepto de entretenimiento que revolucionará el panorama mágico, Ginevra –Blaise gesticulaba con las manos, entusiasmado. Ginny y él jamás habían intercambiado más de dos palabras pero, de pronto, ambos mantenían la misma actitud conspiranoica, como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo–. Aúna todas mis cosas favoritas: mujeres con poca ropa, hombres con poca ropa, alcohol caro y sitios oscuros.

Zabini había captado por completo la atención de Ginny, que lo escuchaba embobada; mientras tanto, Hermione recordó su propósito de tener la mente más abierta hacia los slytherin y se volvió hacia Nott.

–¿Cómo va todo, Theo?

El interpelado se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy a punto de arrepentirme de financiar semejante disparate, pero ya sabes, ¡las cosas que se hacen por los amigos!

Junto a ellos, Ginny y Blaise parloteaban sin parar; el moreno parecía encantado por haber encontrado a alguien que compartiera su entusiasmo por su proyecto.

–¡Ey Granger! –exclamó– ¿Por qué Weasley y tú no venís a tomaros unas cervezas con nosotros en el Caldero Chorreante?

Hermione se mordió el labio, indecisa; en realidad se encontraba algo cansada y le apetecía tumbarse al fin en el sofá pero, al mismo tiempo, reconocía que últimamente su vida social era bastante escasa y, de cualquier manera, tampoco iba a pasar nada por tomarse algo con los chicos ¿verdad? Se giró hacia Ginny, que la miraba con ojillos suplicantes de cachorrillo abandonado y suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

–De acuerdo, pero no me quedaré demasiado: aún estoy convaleciente.

Blaise palmoteó muy animado e incluso Theo se permitió esbozar media sonrisa.

* * *

Para cuando comenzaron con la tercera ronda de bebidas, Hermione ya se encontraba algo achispada; hacía tiempo que no salía y su cuerpo no estaba del todo habitado al alcohol. Sentados en torno a una mesa alta del bar, Theo, Ginny y ella escuchaban a Blaise contar una inverosímil anécdota; al terminar la narración, los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

Fue entonces cuando algo captó la atención de Hermione. Una cabellera muy rubia, casi plateada, destacaba entre la multitud congregada en el local.

_Mierda. ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

La bruja miró angustiada a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape, pero era inútil, los gélidos ojos grises ya la habían visto y se aproximaban hacia la mesa. No tenía escapatoria: en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, lo tenía frente a ella.

–Granger, parece que lo estás pasando en grande –Malfoy arrastró las palabras, de forma muy similar a cuando se burlaba de ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts–. Una recuperación realmente asombrosa para alguien cuyo mayor deseo era quedarse en casa descansando.

Sus acompañantes parecieron presentir la tormenta que se avecinaba, porque Theo y Blaise se retiraron estratégicamente, con la excusa de ir a por más bebidas, y Ginny alegó que tenía que ir al baño. Así que volvieron a quedarse solos. Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente.

–Malfoy, yo…

–No, Granger, no digas nada –la interrumpió él–. Podrías haberme dicho la verdad y no hubiera pasado nada ¿sabes? Podrías haberme dicho que simplemente no te apetecía estar conmigo y te hubiera dejado en paz.

Hermione bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya. Malfoy aferraba la mesa con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

–Pero tenías que mentirme en mi puta cara y luego te encuentro divirtiéndote con mis amigos. ¡Joder! ¿Tienes idea de lo gilipollas que me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo?

Cuando por fin se atrevió a enfrentarlo, lo que detectó en su expresión hundió aún más a Hermione: decepción, rechazo, dolor. Alargó la mano buscando la de él, pero Malfoy se apartó bruscamente, como si su mero contacto le quemara.

–¡No, no me toques! ¡Joder Granger! Te dije que si hacíamos esto, nuestro acuerdo se basaría en la confianza. ¡Yo he sido sincero contigo en todo momento! ¡Y a la primera de cambio, vas tú y me das la puñalada!

–Malfoy…

–No, mira mejor vamos a dejarlo aquí. No me apetece escuchar cualquier excusa que tengas que contarme. Mejor, me voy. Espero que, al menos, tú sí que disfrutes el resto de la tarde.

Y sin dejarle la menor opción a replicar, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Un segundo después Blaise se materializó frente a ella, cargado de bebidas.

–¿Se ha marchado sin despedirse? –preguntó con gesto confundido; luego, agitó la cabeza–. Este chico… desde que se convierte en murciélago se comporta de forma muy extraña.

Hermione únicamente se apoderó de su vaso y lo apuró de un solo trago. En aquellos momentos, lo que más le apetecía era que la tierra se la tragase y la escupiera muy lejos. En las antípodas de Londres, a ser posible.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Draco sometió a Granger a una rigurosa ley del hielo: sólo habló con ella cuando el trabajo lo hizo absolutamente imprescindible. A la hora de la comida, se negó a acompañarla a la cantina, pese a que su estómago rugía de hambre al llegar el mediodía. No obstante, se mantuvo firme en su férrea resolución de ignorarla: Granger le había hecho daño; Draco había pretendido conocerla mejor, ganarse su confianza –incluso él mismo había comenzado a confiar en ella– y ella se lo había tirado a la cara, inventándose una excusa peregrina para no verlo. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que él tampoco había sido totalmente sincero, ya que aún no había tenido valor de confesarle la verdad sobre el vínculo que existía entre ellos. Sin embargo, pronto rechazó el razonamiento: no era el mismo caso en absoluto.

Draco suponía que estando las cosas así, su acuerdo podía entenderse prácticamente rescindido, aunque ninguno de ellos hubiera hecho referencia alguna a ello en voz alta. De vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendía a Granger observándole desde su escritorio; en los ojos de ella se podía apreciar una expresión anhelante, ansiosa. A pesar de ello, de ningún modo pensaba romper el silencio que los separaba. No, de ninguna manera: debía ser Granger la que cediera.

Así que el viernes a última hora, por fin se produjo el milagro; Draco estaba recogiendo sus cosas, a punto de marcharse, cuando Granger se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia él.

–Malfoy, por favor –se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial mientras Draco la miraba fijamente, con gesto hosco y malhumorado–.Yo… no quiero que estemos así. No quiero que las cosas sean así entre nosotros.

–Así ¿cómo? –espetó, imprimiéndole a su voz una buena dosis de aspereza.

–Como… como si volviéramos a odiarnos. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros –la voz de Granger se quebró y al mismo tiempo, Draco sintió resquebrajarse un poco su propia coraza.

–Escucha Malfoy, lo que pasó fue todo un malentendido, pero entiendo que te sintieras traicionado. Yo… prometo que no volverá a pasar, que a partir de ahora voy a corresponder a tu sinceridad, pero por favor, no estropeemos esto. No quiero que se acabe.

_Mierda._

_¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan jodidamente complicado, Granger?_

–¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –preguntó él, con una ceja enarcada, fingiendo una templanza que, desde luego, no sentía.

–¿Sigue en pie la propuesta de invitarme a cenar en tu casa? –Granger se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada con timidez–. Porque realmente tengo muchas ganas de probar otra de tus recetas.

Draco sabía que debía hacerse de rogar un poco más, que no podía ser tan blando y aceptar a la primera de cambio, no obstante, acudió a su mente el recuerdo de Granger, desnuda sobre él, llevándolo hasta el orgasmo y después el de ella, acurrucada a su lado en el sofá, buscando el cobijo de su cuerpo. Así que antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, se sorprendió así mismo respondiendo:

–De acuerdo, Granger, esta noche: a las nueve en mi casa.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó y Draco sintió una oleada de orgullo al saber que él era el causante de esa sonrisa. Quizás su acuerdo pudiera ser salvado después de todo. Tomó su abrigo, su maletín y abrió la puerta.

–Hasta la noche, Granger –dijo por encima de su hombro–. No faltes.

No añadió nada más, pero aquellas palabras tenían la intención de ser un ultimátum.

* * *

Draco preparó la cena con el máximo esmero. Después se duchó, se acicaló y se puso una de sus mejores camisas. Antes de que dieran las nueve incluso le dio tiempo a encender unas cuantas velas que dispuso al azar por todo el salón. No es que quisiera crear un ambiente romántico, por supuesto que no: si en algo se caracterizaba Draco era en ser la completa antítesis del romanticismo; sin embargo, quería darle al apartamento, habitualmente frío e impersonal, un ambiente más acogedor, más… íntimo.

A las nueve y cuarto Granger aún no se había presentado, pero no quiso darle excesiva importancia: seguramente ella se había entretenido leyendo un libro o escogiendo su estilismo o lo que quiera que hiciese en su tiempo libre. Probablemente llegaría en cuestión de minutos.

A las diez, el hechizo calentador que había lanzado a la cena había comenzado a perder su efecto y no había rastro de Granger. Furioso consigo mismo, Draco apagó todas las velas con un movimiento de varita y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Ya no podía engañarse más a sí mismo: ella no iba a venir.

Se paseó por el salón durante un buen rato, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de proceder. Estaba claro que Granger quería deshacerse de él: todo había sido un error y ahora se arrepentía, pero la muy cobarde –«¡Vaya mierda de Gryffindor»– no era capaz de decírselo a la cara. ¡Ja! Pero Draco estaba harto, la situación había colmado el límite de su paciencia y él iba a ponerle remedio en aquel preciso instante.

Todo había sido una equivocación, la gilipollez ésa del vínculo era una soberana tontería: atracción física; enorme atracción física, de acuerdo, pero nada más. Su plan había estado destinado al fracaso desde el principio, era hora de que Draco pasara página y siguiera adelante. Su vida llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo dirigida por otros y no iba a permitir que ahora ese maldito celo fuera el que la gobernara. Granger había sido un buen polvo, el mejor de su vida si era sincero, pero nada más. Había cientos, miles de chicas en el mundo que podían ofrecerle lo mismo que ella, demasiadas como para que Draco se pusiera a lloriquear tras ella como un perrito abandonado. Sí, iba a terminar con aquel asunto de un vez por todas.

Se apareció directamente en el descansillo del apartamento de Granger, rogando para sus adentros para que la vecina chismosa no estuviera por los alrededores. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, con furia, deseando exteriorizar de algún modo su frustración. Cuando por fin se abrió, al otro lado, Granger, mostraba un aspecto lamentable: estaba en pijama, despeinada y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Draco se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra; tal vez se hubiera equivocado de nuevo en sus suposiciones y ella había tenido un buen motivo para darle plantón. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento duró apenas un segundo, porque tan pronto como Granger se dio cuenta de que era Draco el que estaba llamando a su puerta a esas horas de la noche, se abalanzó sobre él, echándole los brazos al cuello y enterrando su cara, empapada de lágrimas, en el hueco de su cuello. Draco no estaba habituado abrazos: no podía recordar que nadie, más allá de su propia madre, lo hubiera abrazado en toda su vida –era un Malfoy, tenía una imagen, una reputación que mantener y aquel gesto era un indicio de debilidad que no se podía permitir–, así que su reacción inmediata fue tensarse ante el contacto inesperado. Ella no pareció darse cuenta: simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y Draco, incómodo ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el pasillo, la condujo al interior del apartamento, cerrado con un pie la puerta tras él.

Fue entonces cuando Draco comenzó a preocuparse de verdad: sintió como se apoderaba de él un impulso protector. Si alguien le había hecho daño a Granger… Tomó su rostro entre las manos y sondeó sus ojos tratando de encontrar alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido.

–Granger, Granger ¡mírame! –las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la chica y Draco la giró la cabeza, frenético, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera herida–. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

–No, estoy bien –se le escapó un nuevo sollozo–. Es Crookshanks. Todo pasó muy rápido: se escapó, lo hace muy a menudo, pero esta vez… un coche surgió de la nada y… no han podido hacer nada.

Draco dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo: Granger estaba sana y salva, aunque seguía llorando en sus brazos.

–Sé que era sólo un gato pero… era mi familia. Desde que mis padres se fueron a Australia, sólo hemos estado él y yo y ahora…

Al escucharla, Draco sintió su pena: no le tenía ni el más mínimo aprecio al maldito animal, pero sabía reconocer que Granger estaba muy sola –Potter, Weasley y los demás tenían sus vidas, independientes de ella– y desde que sus padres habían perdido la memoria, aquel gato había sido su única compañía. Depositó un beso en su coronilla, aspirando el olor de su pelo. No estaba muy acostumbrado a consolar a la gente: no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo ni cuáles eran las palabras más adecuadas en sus circunstancias, pero terminó por guiar a Granger hasta el sofá junto a él y se sentó, acunándola entre sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella siguió llorando durante bastante tiempo, con el rostro enterrado en su hombro, empapándole el cuello de la camisa.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Granger alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco fijamente.

–Malfoy, yo… lo siento. Siento haberte dejado plantado –tenía una expresión auténticamente angustiada–. Con todo lo que ha pasado perdí la noción del tiempo y no recordé que habíamos quedado…

–Shhhh –él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndola continuar, luego delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar y las pupilas de Granger se dilataron en respuesta. Inesperadamente, ella rozó su dedo con la punta de la lengua y cuando comenzó a succionarlo, a Draco se le cortó la respiración y comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

¡Joder! ¿de verdad hacía tan solo unas pocas horas había sido tan gilipollas como para plantearse romper con ella? Las manos de Granger vagaban por su pecho, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa y en el cerebro de Draco se disparó la alarma: ella estaba muy sensible y vulnerable en aquellos momentos, ¿hacerlo en esas condiciones no sería un modo de aprovecharse de ella? La sujetó un momento las muñecas, clavando su mirada, muy seria, en la de ella.

–Granger, no deberíamos –«Joder, ¡qué difícil es esto!»–. Has tenido un día muy duro, estarás cansada: probablemente esto no sea lo que realmente quieras y….

–Quiero que me hagas olvidar, quiero no sentirme sola. Por favor Draco…

De algún modo, durante su conversación, Granger se las había apañado para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y Draco comprendió que ya había hecho uso de todo el autocontrol y la paciencia de los que disponía por aquella noche, así que emitió un suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá; colocó las manos sobre las caderas de Granger y simplemente, se dejó hacer.

Ella emprendió un camino de besos descendente por su mandíbula, su cuello y la porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto conforme le iba desabrochando la camisa. Draco sentía en llamas cada poro que Granger rozaba, sin embargo, cuando notó que sus manos revoloteaban sobre la hebilla de su cinturón, algo le impulsó a detenerla.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –inquirió Granger, algo molesta.

–¿Qué va a pasar mañana? –Draco hizo una pausa para reformular su pregunta– ¿Qué esperas que pase mañana?

–¿Cómo? –de la expresión confusa de Granger se podía deducir que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

–¿Se supone que mañana debo desaparecer? ¿que una vez que follemos debo hacer como tú, Granger, huir en plena noche como un ladrón?

–¿No es así como debe ser? No tengo mucha experiencia en estos casos, pero ¿no era de eso de lo que se trataba el acuerdo, sexo y nada más? ¿No es eso lo que haces con las demás chicas con las que te acuestas?

–Ni se te ocurra compararte con ellas. No lo intentes siquiera –la voz de Draco adquirió un matiz oscuro, peligroso.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy tan despampanante como tus amiguitas?

_Merlín ¿en qué momento había abierto su gran bocaza?_

–Para empezar, Granger, porque con ninguna de ellas he pactado nunca exclusividad, jamás. Tú eres la primera. Y ya que lo preguntas, tampoco he cocinado para ninguna de ellas. Han sido algunos polvos casuales y ya está.

Draco se cuestionó mentalmente si tal vez no estaría revelando demasiado, si quizás estaba descubriendo sus cartas demasiado pronto, pero Granger parecía ajena a su agitación, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

–¿Así que todo esto se reduce a que quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo? –inquirió al fin, mordiéndose el labio en actitud pensativa.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Fue agradable la última vez, al menos para mí. Supongo que para ti no lo sería porque estabas enferma y todo eso. Pero no quiero ser un estorbo –se apresuró a aclarar–, no quiero que te sientas obligada a decir que sí y mañana te sientas incómoda al encontrarme aquí y…

–¡No! No, yo… simplemente no habría sabido cómo actuar, pero ahora lo hemos hablado y por mí está bien. Quiero decir, para mí también fue agradable dormir contigo y mañana si te apetece podemos desayunar juntos y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Draco se inclinó para besarla, cubriendo su boca y callando cualquier otra explicación. Granger se entregó al beso, disipadas las ultimas discrepancias entre ellos. Estuvieron así un buen rato, besándose, acariciándose, disfrutando el momento.

_Joder, ¡cuánto había echado de menos aquello!_

A Draco se le escapó un siseo cuando sintió los dedos de Granger deslizándose por los músculos de su abdomen.

–Granger… –musitó– te deseo… ni te imaginas cuánto.

Ella se levantó de su regazo, le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hasta el dormitorio, sin dejar de besarle. Draco se dejó llevar. Una vez en la habitación, no perdió demasiado tiempo en quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama y, para su inmenso placer, descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Granger, a su vez, se empeñó en quitarle la camisa y Draco hizo un esfuerzo para no pararla, para no apartarse de ella. Al fin y al cabo, la habitación estaba a oscuras, ella no tenía por qué ver la Marca y las caricias en su pecho, en su espalda, las uñas de Granger clavándose en su piel se sentían demasiado bien como para renunciar a ellas.

Follaron despacio, recreándose en el momento, disfrutándose mutuamente. Terminaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, jadeantes. Draco se permitió unos segundos para recuperar el aliento; luego, acogió a Granger entre sus brazos, con su espalda encajada sobre su pecho y una vez más, volvió a dormirse inhalando el olor de su pelo.

* * *

Draco despertó cuando sintió a Granger removerse contra él. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de ella, con su mano reposando sobre uno de sus pechos.

–Estate quieta –refunfuñó, aún adormilado, y apretó aún más su abrazo.

–Son las nueve de la mañana –declaró Granger– deberíamos levantarnos.

–Mmmmm –ronroneó contra su cuello–. Es ilegal levantarse un sábado antes de las diez, ¿no lo sabías, Granger?

–De acuerdo, pero sólo un ratito más, Malfoy.

Draco estiró un poco la colcha, arropándolos a ambos. Después, esbozó una sonrisita de satisfacción y bostezó audiblemente.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, se encontró la cama vacía, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por el pánico: Granger podía tener un buen motivo para dejarlo solo. Entonces percibió el aroma a café recién hecho y tortitas. Estiró perezosamente sus músculos y recogió su ropa, desperdigada por toda la habitación. Se puso los pantalones y la camisa, sin llegar a abrocharla y acudió al encuentro de Granger.

Ella estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a él, ocupada en dar la vuelta a los tortitas en la sartén. Draco se deslizó silenciosamente tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Cuando notó su presencia, Granger dio un respingo, pero no se apartó.

–¡Malfoy! ¡No te he escuchado llegar! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –Draco le acarició el cuello con la nariz y ella ladeó la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso–. Mmmmm espero que te gusten las tortitas, no suelo dormir muchas horas y quería dejarte descansar.

Draco apartó la sartén del fuego e instó a Granger a darse la vuelta, situándola frente a él. Le acarició los labios con los suyos, tentativamente; cuando ella se puso de puntillas, se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Granger gimió y él la alzó y la sentó sobre la encimera, colocándose en el hueco entre sus piernas. Era imposible que ella no notara su erección contra su muslo; sin embargo, lejos de molestarla, pareció enardecerla aún más porque comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen y los pectorales, hasta rodearle el cuello con las manos, jugueteando con los mechones de su nuca.

_Joder ¿qué_ _hay que hacer para que todos los despertares sean así?_

El hilo de pensamientos de Draco se cortó abruptamente cuando Granger interrumpió el beso con una risita y le detuvo colocándole una mano en el pecho.

–Tenemos que parar, Malfoy o se enfriará las tortitas.

–Podemos lanzarle un hechizo calentador más tarde, Granger.

–No sabrán igual.

Draco unió la frente a la de ella, emitió un suspiro y lanzó una mirada de circunstancias a su miembro erecto bajo el pantalón.

–Lo que hay aquí abajo no se enfriará tan fácilmente.

Ella lanzó un bufido exasperado, bajo de un saltito de la encimera y lo empujó levemente para poder abrirse paso, Draco obedeció y Granger le robó un beso rápido en los labios.

–Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Afortunadamente, tenía ya una vaga idea de dónde se guardaban las cosas en la cocina de Granger; sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo que los platos y los cubiertos levitaran hasta la mesa antes de sentarse. Ella sirvió las tortitas y tomó asiento frente a él. Con el primer bocado, Draco dejó escapar un gemido de placer: ella llevaba razón, las tortitas estaban infinitamente más deliciosas recién hechas. Comieron en un silencio tranquilo y confortable, Granger parecía de mejor ánimo que la noche anterior y Draco trató de encontrar algo inteligente que decir, gracias a Merlín, ella le ahorró el esfuerzo.

–Me alegro que hayamos hablado, Malfoy. Estoy muy contenta de que hayamos podido arreglarlo todo.

A él no se le ocurría añadir nada más –también estaba terriblemente feliz de haberlo arreglado todo–, así que se limitó a alargar la mano por encima de la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Granger.

–Sobre lo que pasó el último fin de semana…

–Ssssh, eso ya pasó, Granger –le acarició un nudillo con el pulgar–. No volvamos a eso ahora.

–¡Pero yo quiero contártelo! Fue todo un malentendido: de verdad que pensaba quedarme en casa, pero entonces llegó Ginny, me invitó a salir y no pude negarme –explicó Granger atropelladamente–. ¡Y luego nos encontramos a Blaise y Theo en la tienda de telas y ellos nos invitaron a tomar algo! ¡De verdad que nada fue planeado! ¡En ningún momento pretendí engañarte!

–Está bien, Granger, te creo –Draco no mentía, la explicación había sonado demasiado a Granger como para que fuera mentira–. ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

–¿Cómo?

–¿Que a qué piensas dedicar el sábado?

–Pues tengo unos cuantos memos pendientes de redactar y luego hay un libro que quiero leer y…

–¿Estás de broma Granger? ¿Cuándo has visto un sábado con tanto sol en marzo? –Draco señaló la ventana con la cabeza–. ¿De verdad piensas pasarlo aquí con la nariz enterrada en libros?

–¿Y qué propones?

Draco se permitió un momento para pensar hasta que por fin replicó:

–Perdámonos por la ciudad. Vamos donde tú quieras, donde te apetezca: al mundo muggle o donde sea.

Granger torció la nariz un momento, sopesando sus opciones y después, una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

–Cuando era pequeña, antes de saber que era una bruja, los sábados que hacía buen tiempo, mi padre solía llevarme a Hyde Park para dar de comer a los patos del Serpentine. Puede parecer una tontería, pero me encantaban eso momentos, era una especie de ritual entre nosotros.

A Draco le parecía ciertamente una estupidez pasar el día libre alimentando patos, pero si era lo que hacía falta para que Granger sonriera de esa manera, bien podría hacer un sacrificio.

–Necesito unos minutos para volver a casa, darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa y nos vemos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

–Tú… ¿estás dispuesto a acompañarme a dar de comer a los patos? –Granger lucía realmente sorprendida.

–Cualquier alternativa es mejor que pasar el sábado leyendo informes –Draco se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla en un fluido movimiento–. En quince minutos estoy aquí de nuevo. Dspero que tengas pan de sobra.

Convocó sus zapatos y su chaqueta a través de un _accio_ , se colocó la camisa y tan pronto como estuvo vestido, se desapareció, no sin antes lanzarle un guiño travieso a Granger, que se ruborizó un poco ante su gesto.

* * *

Draco tenía que reconocer que el parque era bonito. Recordaba haber estado allí de pequeño un par de veces, cuando su madre lo llevaba a escondidas para que lo viera la tía Andrómeda, antes de que su relación con Narcissa se rompiera definitivamente y perdieran el contacto por completo. Granger y él paseaban por un camino de gravilla, flanqueado por frondosos árboles que desembocaba en un lago de forma alargada: el Serpentine.

Granger apresuró el paso; de su bolso de capacidad mágicamente ampliada extrajo gran cantidad de pan duro y al instante, los patos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, picoteando furiosamente. Draco pensó que era una actividad bastante estúpida para desperdiciar un día de su fin de semana, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio el rostro de Granger, radiante de ilusión. Estuvo un buen rato apoyado en un bordillo, contemplando divertido a la chica rodeada de aves.

Cuando por fin acabó con sus reservas de pan, Granger caminó hacia Draco sonriente, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas. Estaba preciosa.

–Bueno, pues yo ya he terminado por aquí, Malfoy. Ahora es tu turno de decidir qué quieres hacer.

_Follarte hasta que te quedes afónica de gritar mi nombre._

Draco se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, en un intento de reprimir las ganas de caminar con ella abrazada a su costado. 

–¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tenemos una cena pendiente, pero podemos canjearla por una comida. Espero que te guste el risotto.

–El risotto estará perfecto –la sonrisa de Granger se hizo aún más amplia– ¿vamos dando un paseo?

Por toda respuesta, Draco echó a andar por delante y Granger enseguida se puso a su lado, tratando de ajustar el paso a sus largas zancadas. Luego todo sucedió muy rápido: por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio como algo se aproximaba a Granger, a la velocidad de un relámpago: unas milésimas de segundo más y la arrollaría.

«Protégela. Protege a tu compañera».

El mensaje resonó en la mente de Draco como una orden muda. Fue visto y no visto, con un movimiento rápido, se abalanzó sobre Granger, apartándola de la trayectoria del objeto y lanzándola sobre un parterre cercano. Draco se tumbó sobre ella entre las flores, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. Ella lo miró boquiabierta, sentía latir su corazón enloquecido.

–Malfoy… ¿qué haces?

–Salvarte ¡ese loco ha estado a punto de atropellarte con ese artefacto infernal!

–¡Era una bicicleta, no un autobús! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¡Acababa de salvarla y ella encima se enfadaba! Para colmo de males, la postura no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a Draco, que sentía cómo su erección comenzaba a cobrar vida contra el vientre de Granger. Ella también lo notó, porque se mordió el labio y movió un poco la pierna, buscando más fricción, al tiempo que lo miraba con expresión traviesa. Draco inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Granger respondió con ganas, entreabrió la boca y permitió la entrada a su lengua, que al instante se puso a juguetear con la suya. Cuando la situación se volvió excesivamente acalorada, Draco se obligó a separarse de su cuerpo con un jadeo frustrado –al fin y al cabo, se hallaban en un parque público y dudaba que Granger tuviera esa clase de fetiche–. Ella no presentaba mucho mejor aspecto: estaba muy sonrojada y por su sien resbalaba una gota de sudor.

–¿Quieres que nos aparezcamos directamente en el ático? –preguntó Draco, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía los restos de hojas y hierba de su, por lo demás, impoluto traje.

–V-vale –Granger se puso en pie, algo vacilante. Draco comprobó complacido que parecía tan afectada como él mismo por el reciente impulso pasional. Mejor así: detestaba la sensación de sentirse como un animal babeando en su presencia. –Será mejor que busquemos un sitio más resguardado. Aquí podrían vernos.

A él le importaba un pimiento que alguien pudiera verlos; lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes a su casa para tener a Granger desnuda ante a él y practicar con ella todas las fantasías con las que llevaba soñando desde que había abierto los ojos aquella mañana. Ajena a sus pensamientos, Granger lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia un kiosco abandonado tras unos arbolillos.

–Bien, creo que aquí estamos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Cuando estés listo, Malfoy.

Él la rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, los desapareció a ambos.


	15. Chapter 15

Se aparecieron directamente en el salón de Malfoy. Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor con curiosidad; la última vez que había estado allí, en el último celo de él, todo había sido a oscuras y apresurado y apenas tuvo ocasión de examinar el entorno. A su juicio, una casa era un buen retrato de su dueño.

El apartamento de Malfoy era un ático situado en un barrio relativamente nuevo del Londres mágico, ocupado en su mayor parte por parejas jóvenes y recién graduados. Lo que más sorprendió a Hermione fue su tamaño: era aún más pequeño que su apartamento y eso era mucho decir. Puede que sus padres le hubieran retirado su asignación, pero con el sueldo del Ministerio, estaba segura de que podría permitirse algo más grande. El ático estaba decorado en tonos blancos y grises y tenía un aire excesivamente neutro y frío, sin rastro alguno de detalles personales. Todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado: ese era uno de los rasgos que con el paso del tiempo Hermione había llegado a distinguir en Malfoy; ya fuera en el despacho o en la cocina, él siempre mantenía sus cosas escrupulosamente ordenadas, de forma casi compulsiva, sin que hubiera nada fuera de lugar. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención del apartamento era el gran ventanal al fondo del salón, ocupando casi una pared entera. El ático estaba situado en un vigésimo piso, por lo que desde el balcón que se abría tras el ventanal, iluminando toda la estancia, podía contemplarse toda la ciudad. Hermione caminó hasta allí, prácticamente hechizada por la panorámica.

–¿No me digas que has venido hasta aquí sólo por las vistas? –la voz de Malfoy sonó a sus espaldas, burlona, levemente ronca y le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

Se volvió para encararlo; él la observaba a cierta distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su expresión no delataba ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, pero en sus ojos grises Hermione pudo distinguir el fuego inflamándose. Siendo sincera consigo misma, lo había echado muchísimo de menos; ingenuamente, había creído que sería mucho más fácil poner distancia entre ellos, sin embargo, tenerlo todos los días en el escritorio de enfrente, que Malfoy estuviera tan decidido a ignorarla, a no hablar más con ella ni hacerle ninguna de sus bromas, había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar. Finalmente, cuando llegó el viernes Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y decidió echar sus planes por la borda: si no podía estar alejada de Malfoy, al menos disfrutaría el tiempo que tuviera con él. Ya habría tiempo después para preocuparse por el futuro.

Con esa resolución en mente, se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo y cuando apoyó las manos en su pecho, percibió el latido de su corazón acelerado, con el calor traspasando la tela de la camisa blanca. Le mordió el labio inferior, tentándolo; Malfoy respondió con un gruñido y la alzó en brazos, instándola a abrazarle las caderas con sus piernas, de forma que sus rostros estaban a la misma altura.

Hermione se perdió un buen rato en el beso, con los ojos cerrados, explorando con la lengua el interior de su boca. Malfoy la sostuvo contra la pared y ella tuvo la sospecha de que pretendía hacerlo ahí mismo; la simple idea la llenó de una alocada excitación. Cuando se separó de ella lo justo para recobrar el aliento, algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Un ejemplar de _Crimen y castigo_ reposaba sobre la mesita de café de Malfoy. _Su_ ejemplar para ser más exactos.

–Malfoy, ese libro es mío.

–¿Eh? –el chico la miró con expresión confusa, las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo revuelto. Parecía no tener realmente ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

– _Crimen y castigo_. Es mío. Me he pasado la semana entera buscándolo en casa sin poder encontrarlo. Ahora lo entiendo: lo tenías tú.

–Te lo estás imaginando, Granger. Ese libro es mío. Eres tan desordenada que probablemente tienes el tuyo sepultado en algún montón en tu casa.

–No, Malfoy. El mío es ése, estoy segura –Hermione frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos– tiene una mancha de té en la portada porque una vez me quedé dormida con él, ¿lo ves?

Malfoy acabó dejándola suavemente en el suelo, desenredándose de su abrazo y resopló desesperado. Su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia la puerta, como buscando una salida fácil.

–De acuerdo, Granger, es el tuyo. Lo cogí de tu casa cuando estuviste enferma y se me olvidó devolvértelo. ¿Contenta?

–¿Por qué no me pediste que te lo dejara? ¿Y por qué no reconociste desde el principio que era el mío? –estaba francamente perpleja, no entendía qué demonios le pasaba ahora.

Malfoy fijo la vista en el suelo, repentinamente interesado por el dibujo de la alfombra; sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de color, parecía verdaderamente azotado.

–Yo… –se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Al fin, terminó por estallar–. ¡Me daba vergüenza! ¿Vale?

–Te daba vergüenza ¿pedirme un libro?

–¡Me daba vergüenza pedirte _ese_ libro! –exclamó él – Yo vi su título y sentí… como si me llamara. Y luego comencé a leerlo y fue como si el libro me hablara a mí, como si el libro fuera yo…

Hermione comprendió; por mucho que Malfoy tratará de ocultarlo tras su coraza de sarcasmo y frialdad, probablemente por las noches era asaltado por los mismos demonios que ella. Se acercó a él, tomando su cara entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

–Malfoy…

–No fuiste la única, ¿sabes Granger? Estuve presente muchas otras veces; viendo cómo torturaban, violaban, mataban… mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado, sin hacer nada, demasiado cobarde como para detenerlos. No hice nada nada por ti…

–Está bien. No había nada qué hacer, te habrían torturado a ti también –Hermione le acarició la nuca y Malfoy pegó su frente a la suya–. Está bien, hace mucho que te perdoné.

–Ni siquiera tuve valor para decírtelo en persona. Tuve que enviarte esa jodida nota…

Ella siempre había sabido que la nota de perdón que encontró entre sus posesiones en octavo curso venía de parte de Malfoy, pero recibir la confirmación en voz alta, la llenó de una cálida sensación.

–Sssssh –susurró contra los labios de él– ya está. Te había perdonado mucho antes de esa nota.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Malfoy, impregnándose en su aroma. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, hasta que apenas existió aire entre ellos. Hermione le pasó las manos por la espalda, buscando reconfortarlo; luego, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno; él observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando terminó con los botones delanteros, Hermione tomó sus muñecas y desprendió los gemelos que unían los puños. El pulso de Malfoy se aceleró, pero no se apartó de ella. Por fin, acabó con el último obstáculo y deslizó la camisa por sus hombros hasta que cayó olvidada en el suelo en un charco de tela blanca.

Junto al ventanal, él se mostró ante ella, desnudo de cintura para arriba, con su piel pálida iluminada por la intensa luz del mediodía. En su antebrazo izquierdo, destacaba, en un negro desvaído, la Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione lo tomó del brazo, su pulgar rozó la tinta y comenzó a acariciarle en círculos tranquilizadores. Él desvío la mirada, avergonzado, cualquier punto de la estancia era mejor que encontrarse directamente con sus ojos.

–Esto no define quién eres, Malfoy. No define cómo será tu vida a partir de ahora.

–Díselo a los que me llaman mortífago a mis espaldas –él sonrió con tristeza–, a los que susurran a mi paso en el Ministerio. Seguramente, si fuera por ellos fuera, debería haber pasado el resto de mi vida entre rejas.

Hermione se subió la manga de su jersey y colocó su propio antebrazo junto al él, la cicatriz “Sangresucia” al lado de la Marca Tenebrosa.

–¿Entonces esto también me define a mí, Malfoy? ¿Debería darles la razón a los que me llaman sangre sucia, a los que creen que soy indigna de poseer magia, que yo no debería pertenecer a este mundo?

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo; en un momento Hermione se hallaba con Malfoy al lado del ventanal y al siguiente, él la había empotrado contra la pared y la estaba devorando la boca. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, hundió los dedos en su pelo e impulsó las caderas contra las suyas.

–Draco…

Él le sacó el jersey por encima de la cabeza y se lanzó a su cuello, succionando y lamiendo la piel que encontraba a su paso. Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. La boca de él se deslizó por sus clavículas, entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde se demoró un buen rato repartiendo besos. Ella aprovechó el momento para desprenderse del sujetador. Las manos de Malfoy, por su parte, se entretuvieron con el botón de sus vaqueros, después bajaron la cremallera y cuando se arrodilló frente a ella, Hermione creyó que se quedaba sin aliento.

Él la apremió para que levantara una pierna, después la otra, hasta que por fin pudo liberarla del molesto tejido elástico de los pantalones. Hermione se quedó de pie, erguida frente a él, vestida únicamente con sus bragas. Malfoy la miró desde abajo, sus ojos grises nublados por el deseo, postrado ante ella como ante una diosa pagana. Entonces, hizo lo impensable: se inclinó hacia ella y posó los labios sobre su sexo, sobre el algodón ya empapado de su ropa interior. Las manos de Hermione se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo, entre los mechones desordenados de pelo rubio, él enganchó los pulgares en el elástico de las bragas y musitó entre dientes, con la boca apoyada en el hueso de la cadera:

–Por favor, Granger, déjame… yo sólo… quiero tenerte, de todas las maneras posibles…

–Draco… –Hermione se sentía incapaz de formular palabras coherentes, se limitó a empujar su cabeza contra su entrepierna, instándole a ir más allá, a hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Malfoy terminó de quitarle la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba y se lanzó a saborearla. Hermione sintió su lengua tentándola, acariciándola por dentro y por fuera hasta que dio con ese punto que lograba hacerla enloquecer; poco a poco, fue acelerando el ritmo hasta que finalmente, ella alcanzó el clímax murmurando su nombre. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sin fuerzas. Malfoy la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo. Se permitieron unos momentos para que sus pulsos se ralentizaran y al cabo de un rato, él giró la cabeza y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso lánguido, pausado, Hermione probó su propio sabor en su lengua, lo que le produjo una nueva oleada de excitación. Se separó de él, lo justo para susurrarle al oído:

–Draco, quiero tenerte… dentro de mí.

Él acunó su cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarla, esta vez más duro, más fiero. Luego, llevó una mano a la pretina de sus pantalones, liberó su pene y después de tantear brevemente sus pliegues empapados, sin más preámbulos, se introdujo en ella con una profunda estocada.

Lo hicieron allí mismo, en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra del salón de Malfoy. Hermione se movió sobre él abrazada a su espalda, en un ritmo primitivo. Pasado un tiempo, él decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, la tumbó en la alfombra y se cernió sobre ella, imponiendo su cadencia implacable. Hermione alcanzó su segundo orgasmo momentos antes que él, que se liberó con los dientes apretados y las sienes perladas de sudor.

Se quedaron un buen rato tendidos en la alfombra, como leones exhaustos, jadeantes y sin decir palabra. Finalmente, el rugido de las tripas de Draco rompió el silencio.

–Mmmmm –ronroneó Hermione– parece que tu estómago está reclamando el risotto que me prometiste.

Malfoy la dedicó una sonrisa torcida, se incorporó, al tiempo que se cerraba la cremallera de los pantalones negros y se agachó sobre ella, dejando un beso rápido sobre su ombligo. Hermione se estiró en el suelo, como una gata perezosa y se quedó mirándole caminar hacia la cocina con su porte felino y elegante.

_¿Se estaba poniendo cachonda otra vez simplemente por verle andar? Si al menos se hubiera puesto la camisa sería más sencillo._

Hermione se maldijo a sí misma y a su libido traicionera. Volvió a ponerse las bragas y se vistió con la camisa de él, que le quedaba grande: tuvo que enrollarse las mangas y el largo le llegaba a medio muslo.

–¿Puedo ayudar?

Malfoy la miró sobre su hombro y señaló una fuente llena de setas con la cabeza.

–Puedes hacer de pinche e ir troceando las setas.

Hermione obedeció y pronto ambos estuvieron codo a codo, trabajando juntos sobre la encimera. Malfoy era metódico, ordenado y sistemático en la cocina. A ella le hizo gracia, tenían modos de trabajar totalmente opuestos: era ella mucho más caótica, desorganizada y prefería dejar las ideas simplemente fluir; sin embargo, extrañamente, cada vez se complementaban mejor.

La comida estuvo realmente deliciosa –¿acaso existía algo que a Malfoy se le diera mal?– y Hermione acabó tan llena que se sentía incapaz de moverse. Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, se desplomaron sobre el sofá, somnolientos, tratando de completar la pesada digestión. Inconscientemente, Hermione se acurrucó contra Draco, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola más a él. Se entretuvo un buen rato jugueteando con el vello dorado de su pecho desnudo, al tiempo que él se dedicaba a estirar uno de sus rizos.

–Queda poco tiempo para tu próximo celo ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione sin levantar la cabeza, cómodamente alojada en el hueco del cuello de Malfoy.

–Hmmm sí –respondió él con desgana–, calculo que unos ocho o nueve días.

–No pareces muy entusiasmado.

–Y no lo estoy, Granger. Esto es… un incordio.

–Oh, pensé que ya lo habías superado. Con lo del nuestro acuerdo, ya sabes –dijo Hermione con voz débil, al tiempo que sus dedos detenían la caricia.

Malfoy pareció notar su vacilación, porque cerró los dedos sobre los de ella y los mantuvo sobre su pecho.

–No, Granger, no te confundas ni comiences a pensar cosas raras: contigo todo es fabuloso, simplemente… No me gusta el ser en el que me convierto durante el celo. Hace que me sienta… fuera de control, como si no tuviera dominio de mí mismo. No sé si me entiendes.

–Lo entiendo, pero… ¿tan horrible es? En el último celo parecías… bastante tú.

–Porque es parte de mi educación, Granger. He sido criado para no perder la compostura, para mantenerme frío, estoico, cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias. Sin embargo, por mucho que disimule, es difícil desprenderse de la sensación de que hay algo ajeno a mí que… me controla –Hermione se incorporó un poco, para mirarle directamente a los ojos y ese gesto pareció animarle a continuar–. Me he pasado gran parte de mi vida siendo controlado por otros, Granger: Voldemort, mi tía, mis padres, todos ellos, de alguna manera, han dirigido el camino que debía seguir, cómo debía conducirme, el tipo de vida que debía llevar y ahora que por fin me he liberado, que puedo decidir que quiero hacer con mi futuro… el maldito gen veela se empeña en estropearlo todo.

La mención a los padres de Malfoy –nunca antes los había nombrado en su presencia– hizo que Hermione recordara algo. Cuando estuvo agonizante en su primer celo, Theo y Blaise habían hecho alusión a que Malfoy y sus padres no se hallaban en buenos términos –ellos le habían retirado su asignación después de todo– ¿sería que él les había recriminado el modo en que lo habían manipulado durante, prácticamente, toda su vida? ¿Tenía ella el valor para preguntarle al respecto?

–Oye, Malfoy… tus padres ¿es por eso por lo que estáis distanciados? –Malfoy frunció el ceño, receloso– ¿porque se empeñan en seguir manejando tu vida?

Él se frotó el puente de la nariz, pasó un buen rato y justo cuando Hermione comenzaba a pensar que ya no respondería, se lanzó a hablar.

–Cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts ellos… me sorprendieron con que habían firmado un acuerdo con la familia Greengrass. Tan pronto como Astoria terminara el colegio, ella y yo nos casaríamos. Los Greengrass son una familia antigua y de buen linaje, aunque están prácticamente arruinados. Durante la guerra, se mantuvieron neutrales, así que su reputación se mantuvo más o menos intacta. Era un buen acuerdo: el matrimonio rehabilitaría el apellido Malfoy ante la sociedad mágica y las finanzas de los Greengrass estarían más saneadas. Todos saldríamos ganando.

–Pero tú no querías casarte con Astoria.

–Casarme era lo último en lo que pensaba al terminar el colegio. ¡Tenía dieciocho años, por Merlín! Mi padre pretendía que engendrara a un nuevo heredero Malfoy y me dedicara a gestionar el patrimonio de la familia. Sin embargo, yo quería algo diferente, algo… más y entonces surgió la oportunidad del puesto en Relaciones Internacionales y no lo dudé: rompí el compromiso y me lancé a por ello.

–Y a tu padre no le sentó bien.

Malfoy emitió una carcajada seca.

–Decir que no le sentó bien es quedarse corto. Decidió que puesto que yo no pensaba hacerle honor al apellido Malfoy, no tenía ningún sentido que recibiera el dinero de los Malfoy y me retiró la asignación.

–¿Y tu madre no dijo nada?

–Mi madre lleva demasiado tiempo plegándose a los deseos de mi padre como para cambiar ahora –aunque Draco habló en un tono desenfadado, Hermione detectó en sus palabras el dolor que le causaba el hecho de que su madre hubiera tomado partido por su padre.

–Supongo que los Greengrass tampoco estuvieron contentos precisamente.

–No. Son una familia extremadamente orgullosa, no aceptan demasiado bien las negativas. Creo que Astoria llevaba meses con el vestido de novia comprado, dudo que me perdone algún día.

–En tu primer celo sugerí que llamaran a una de las hermanas para ayudarte y Theo me dijo que no era una buena idea. Ahora lo entiendo.

–Probablemente Daphne y Astoria hubieran acudido simplemente para regodearse en mi sufrimiento.

–¿No te arrepientes? –inquirió Hermione–. Si hubieras acatado los planes que tenía tu padre para ti, jamás hubieras tenido que ir a Francia a negociar ese tratado con las veelas y es probable que el gen nunca se hubiera manifestado.

–No. No me he arrepentido ni por un instante de la decisión que tomé –Draco la miró intensamente, le había tomado de la mano y acariciaba sus nudillos con el pulgar.

–Y yo me alegro de que la tomaras.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido; habitualmente, era él el que solía tomar la iniciativa, pero la vacilación duró apenas un segundo, porque al siguiente, estaba correspondiendo al beso con fervor. Estuvieron mucho tiempo besándose, sin ir más allá, bañados por la luz decadente del atardecer que se colaba por el ventanal. Luego, volvieron a perderse en el cuerpo del otro una vez más: las escasas prendas de ropa que les quedaban volaron por la habitación y ellos se convirtieron en un amasijo de extremidades, piel, sexo y sudor. Finalmente, cayeron rendidos en el sofá, desnudos y con las piernas enredadas. Malfoy hizo un ímprobo esfuerzo y murmurando un _Accio_ , convocó una manta de un sillón cercano y envolvió a Hermione en ella. La chica se pegó más a él, en busca de su calor y emitió un suspiro satisfecho; aún sentía tristeza por la muerte de Crookshanks, pero en aquellos momentos, en los brazos de Malfoy, se sentía protegida, segura, cuidada.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Malfoy se liberó de su abrazo y caminó por el salón, totalmente desnudo, sin mostrar ni una pizca de pudor.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Hermione desde el sofá, con la cabeza apoyado sobre un codo.

–A darme una ducha, ¿me acompañas?

Hermione le lanzó un cojín que él evitó hábilmente entre carcajadas.

–¡Serás caradura!

–Vamos, Granger –Malfoy levantó las manos en ademán defensivo–, ahora que no cuento con la fortuna de los Malfoy, tengo que ingeniar maneras de ahorrar agua.

Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida a su pesar, y no lo perdió de vista hasta que Malfoy desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio. Hermione se quedó un momento pensativa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer: la idea de darse una ducha con él era realmente atrayente; sin embargo, era algo que nunca antes había hecho y no estaba segura de si quería llegar a ese grado de intimidad.

«¿En serio? –susurró una vocecilla en su mente– hace un rato tenías su lengua entre tus piernas y ahora ¿te estás cuestionando si quieres tener más intimidad con él?» Decidió desmelenarse de una vez por todas: al fin y al cabo, ya había dado rienda suelta a buena parte de sus deseos, una ducha con Malfoy iba a hacer poca diferencia en su balance.

Cuando tuvo claro qué era lo que realmente le apetecía hacer, Hermione caminó de puntillas, desnuda por el salón y entró a la habitación de Malfoy. Al otro lado de la puerta que conectaba con el servicio, se escuchaba el agua caer; giró el picaporte y entró en el baño, totalmente cubierto de azulejos blancos. Él estaba en la ducha, de espaldas a ella, el agua resbalaba por sus músculos y su pelo parecía varios tonos más oscuros. Deseando sorprenderle, Hermione se aproximó sin hacer ruido, se coló tras la mampara de cristal y lo abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, besando su omóplato. Malfoy se estremeció al sentir su presencia, pero no se giró; únicamente colocó sus manos sobre las de ella, instándola a que se acercase más, hasta que sus pechos se apretaron contra su espalda.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron quietos, sintiendo el agua templada caer por sus cuerpos; finalmente, Malfoy terminó por girase, situándose frente a ella y le apartó los mechones empapados de la cara. Tenía un brillo peculiar en su mirada gris, cierta calidez que Hermione nunca había visto en él. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el tacto de sus manos, acariciando su cuello; luego, ella giró la cabeza, lo justo para depositar en beso en la palma de su mano.

Malfoy tomó una esponja, la empapó de gel de baño y comenzó a frotar su brazo izquierdo; luego, el derecho, recorriendo la cicatriz, después sus hombros, entre sus pechos, provocando que sus pezones se irguieran; bajó por su vientre y llegó a su pubis, donde se demoró entre el triángulo de vello. Hermione contuvo la respiración: era demasiado, después de todo lo que habían hecho aquel día, sentía su piel en llamas.

–Malfoy yo… no creo que pueda. Estoy demasiado sensible….

Él retiró los dedos al instante y apoyó los labios en su sien.

–No tenemos por qué hacer nada, sólo… déjame abrazarte.

Hermione acarició el dorso de su mano, se giró y tomó la esponja de entre sus manos. Lavó su pecho, sus brazos, su abdomen. Cuando empuñó su pene en su mano, Malfoy dejó escapar un siseo y la detuvo.

–Granger, no tienes que… de verdad.

–Sshh, quiero hacerlo. Quiero darte placer, enséñame cómo.

Él colocó la mano sobre la suya y le mostró cómo bombearle a un ritmo lento y constante. Hermione demostró rápidamente que era tan buena alumna como para cualquier otra asignatura: aceleró el movimiento y pronto Malfoy estuvo en sus manos jadeante, con la mano apoyada en los azulejos de la pared.

–Joder, Granger, eres… increíble.

Un par de movimientos más y se derramó entre sus manos. A Hermione le llenó de un profundo orgullo el saber que había logrado reducir a aquel hombre, tan apuesto y orgulloso, en una masa temblorosa y agitada. Draco tomó su mano, manchada con su semen y la limpió bajo el agua caliente; luego besó la yema de sus dedos, uno por uno y la estrechó contra él.

–Gracias… –susurró en su oído.

Poco después, salieron de la ducha; Malfoy le pasó una toalla, blanca y esponjosa y se envolvió con ella. Mientras se secaba, él dijo, imprimiendo a su voz un tono casual:

–Te quedas a dormir ¿verdad?

Hermione estaba dándole la espalda, secándose el pelo; al escuchar su propuesta, se mordió el labio, aunque realmente, no tenía sentido preocuparse cuando tenía tan claro cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

–No tengo pijama, Malfoy –dijo, luchando por contener la sonrisa.

Él fue hasta el dormitorio, se puso a rebuscar en un cajón y finalmente, regresó con una camiseta verde entre las manos.

–¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que me ponga esto? –Hermione alzó la prenda, contemplándola; a la espalda, tenía impreso el apellido “Malfoy” y un número 7.

–Personalmente preferiría que durmieses desnuda, pero tampoco es plan de ponerse exigente.

A Hermione se le escapó una carcajada y se puso la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy tuvo que apartarla rápidamente; sus ojos despedían chispas.

Cenaron una ensalada, al tiempo que hablaban de todo y nada a la vez –por alguna extraña razón, Malfoy tenía el mismo gusto literario que ella, pero de las lecturas, sacaba conclusiones totalmente opuestas a las suyas–; después se fueron a la cama y en aquella ocasión, a Hermione le resultó perfectamente normal acurrucarse entre sus brazos antes de cerrar los ojos.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco despertó con la pierna de Granger enredada en torno a su cintura y una de sus manos apoyada en su pecho. Por la luz rosácea que entraba por la ventana, calculó que hacía poco que había amanecido; así que se limitó a acomodar mejor a Granger contra su costado y siguió durmiendo. Cuando volvió a despertarse, el sol ya se hallaba bastante alto y ella ya no estaba con él; Draco encontraba profundamente irritante que Granger fuera incapaz de permanecer en la cama un domingo después de las nueve. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y aguzó el oído al escuchar pequeños pasos moviéndose por el salón ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Salió de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos, descartados de cualquier manera en el suelo del dormitorio; cuando emergió al salón, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la exclamación de horror. Varias pilas de libros se amontonaban sobre la mesita de café sin orden ni concierto y diversos pergaminos estaban desparramados por el suelo ¿realmente esa chica era tan desordenada o lo hacía propósito para sacarle de quicio? Nada más verle, a Granger, sentada en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, se le dibujó una sonrisa.

–¡Ah, buenos días Malfoy! Ya sabes que no me gusta dormir hasta muy tarde; vine a curiosear en tu biblioteca y encontré varios libros de comercio mágico internacional que pueden resultarnos útiles para el proyecto –hizo una pausa para recogerse el pelo en un improvisado moño–. Espero que no te importe: he estado tomando algunas notas.

Draco iba a recriminarle su caótica manera de trabajar y que hubiera dejado su salón como si alguien acabara de lanzar un _bombarda_ , pero entonces Granger se levantó de la alfombra y caminó hacia él, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios. Cualquier reproche que Draco pensaba hacerle se esfumó inmediatamente de su mente; la abrazó por la cintura, frotando sus caderas con las suyas, mostrándole su evidente erección. Vestida únicamente con su camiseta de quidditch y sus bragas, luciendo sus largas piernas, Granger simplemente se rio y se arqueó hacia él, complacida por la fricción.

–Malfoy ¡para! –exclamó, golpeándole juguetonamente en un hombro–. Si quieres desayunar, tienes café preparado en la cocina. Luego, si te apetece, podemos revisar la información que he recabado.

–¿Estás de broma, Granger? –Draco coló las manos bajo la camiseta de Granger y acarició su espalda desnuda–. Porque a mí se me ocurren actividades mucho más interesantes para un domingo por la mañana que revisar información.

Draco no mentía, desde que la había visto aquella mañana, en su cabeza no dejaban de reproducirse fantasías que incluían la encimera de la cocina y a Granger, desnuda, encima. La experiencia del día anterior había sido totalmente novedosa: Draco nunca antes le había practicado el sexo oral a nadie –no encontraba el atractivo de una práctica sexual que únicamente ofrecía placer a un miembro de la pareja–. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, las palabras de Granger habían logrado conmoverlo de tal manera que había querido ofrecerle algo, entregarle algo de sí mismo. Y luego, cuando había estado allí, entre sus piernas, probando su sabor, con las manos de ella enterradas en su pelo, había descubierto que también él experimentaba una especie de placer, oscuro y primitivo, al verla retorciéndose entre sus brazos, consumida por las sensaciones que sólo él era capaz de provocarle. Pero si no lo remediaba pronto, su magnífico plan iba a ser sustituido por una aburrida mañana repasando libros de comercio internacional.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡Llevamos prácticamente todo el fin de semana retozando sin hacer nada productivo! ¡Aún hay muchísimo que hacer de cara al proyecto y sé que tú tienes tanto interés como yo en que esto salga bien! –Granger comenzó a dibujar distraídamente círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho–. Podemos dedicarle un par de horas y luego…

Se mordió el labio en un gesto tan jodidamente sugerente que Draco tuvo que haber acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para declarar, gruñendo entre dientes:

–De acuerdo.

–¡Genial! –exclamó ella–. Tenemos un plan: desayuno, trabajo y sexo.

–En serio, Granger –replicó Draco, mientras se deshacía de su abrazo y caminaba hacia la cocina–: debes reevaluar tu lista de prioridades.

Ella soltó una risita y volvió a su lugar entre la maraña de documentos al tiempo que decía en voz alta:

–Y ponte algo de ropa, Malfoy. No me puedo concentrar contigo paseándote así por ahí.

Draco le guiñó el ojo antes de convocar un par de pantalones y una camiseta de deporte.

–A veces, Granger, resultas profundamente aguafiestas.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, leyendo un antiguo tratado sobre Convenios Mágicos internacionales. Llevaban más de dos horas repasando toda la literatura sobre el tema que pudieron encontrar en su biblioteca personal y comenzaba a aburrirse mortalmente. Frente a él, Granger estaba profundamente concentrada en su lectura y eso le irritó. ¿Acaso ella era inmune a la corriente de excitación que él sentía, teniéndola tan cerca y con tan poca ropa? Dejó a un lado el libro y comenzó a acariciar, tentativamente, su pantorrilla desnuda con el pie; ella frunció el ceño, pero Draco notó que trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, por lo que subió un poco más, hasta la cara interna de su muslo. Granger terminó de perder la compostura, clavó la mirada en él, desafiante, y entonces Draco supo que había vencido; se acercó a ella, gateando por la alfombra, la tomó de la nuca, inclinando su cabeza hacia él y no fue necesario nada más para que sus bocas de encontraran, con un hambre voraz.

–Hola –susurró él, en medio del beso.

–Hola –respondió Granger entre risas.

Draco pasó a mordisquear su cuello, succionando la piel de su clavícula, al tiempo que sus manos vagaban por sus piernas desnudas. Estaba ya acomodándose, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Granger, cuando un carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad.

–¡Aaah, mis ojos! ¡Theo, ayúdame a eliminar esta imagen de mi mente!

Draco dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, contó mentalmente hasta diez y se puso en pie con un rápido y ágil movimiento, encarando directamente a Blaise y Theo, que observaban la escena sin un ápice de disimulo.

–Decidme que es una jodida broma –Draco se frotó el puente de la nariz, furioso– y por eso os acabáis de aparecer en el salón de mi casa, un domingo por la mañana, sin avisar.

–Estábamos preocupados –se justificó Theo–. ¡No hemos sabido nada de ti en todo el fin de semana!

Mientras tanto, Granger también se levantó, estirando la camiseta para que cubriera la piel más allá de sus muslos al tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios pasar desapercibida. Algo que, sin duda, no ocurrió.

–¡Granger! ¡Nos alegramos de verte! –Blaise exhibió una de sus características sonrisas–. Tienes buen aspecto. –Draco emitió un gruñido de advertencia y el moreno no pudo evitar añadir–: ¡Vamos Drake! ¡Tienes que admitir que, en estos momentos, ella luce mucho mejor que tú! –y lanzó una mirada de circunstancias a la evidente erección que Draco trataba de ocultar por todos los medios.

Granger parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar antes que allí y Theo, por su parte, hojeaba interesado uno de los libros esparcidos por la mesita.

–Yo… esto… mejor me voy. Seguro que tenéis un montón de cosas que discutir entre vosotros –Granger emprendió una retirada estratégica hasta el dormitorio–. Podemos continuar con la investigación mañana en el Ministerio.

Cuando la bruja estuvo fuera de su vista, Blaise dirigió una mirada divertida a Draco, que aún mantenía la expresión de malhumor en su rostro.

–¿Investigación? ¿Acaso ahora se llama así?

–¡Piérdete Zabini! –Draco se hallaba excepcionalmente molesto porque sus amigos acabaran de fastidiarle el polvo de antes de comer.

–Haya paz chicos –Theo se arrellanó en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas–. Lo cierto es que pensamos que estarías pasando uno de tus fines de semana huraños y lúgubres y se nos ocurrió venir a hacerte compañía, Draco.

Él no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque Granger salió del dormitorio, completamente vestida –abrigo y botas incluidos– y se encaminó directamente a la puerta del apartamento.

–Bueno, pues… hasta mañana entonces, Malfoy. Muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad –alzó la mano y agitó los dedos, en ademán de despedida y luego se volvió hacia Blaise y Theo–. Adiós, chicos ¡nos vemos!

La puerta se cerró tras ella y Draco se quedó con la que, probablemente, sería la mayor cara de imbécil del mundo. Granger ni siquiera le había dado un beso de despedida.

 _Mierda_.

¿Qué cojones le pasaba ahora? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba que hubiera o no un besito de despedida después de un polvo?

«Desde que lo que tienes con Granger no se reduce a unos simples polvos» respondió la molesta vocecilla en el interior de la cabeza de Draco.

–Pensábamos que lo que tenías con Granger era simple sexo ocasional y resulta que pasáis el domingo jugando a las casitas –Theo, con su irritante voz de listillo, se hizo eco de los pensamientos de Draco y casi logró sacarlo de sus casillas.

–Es… complicado –terminó por responder.

Draco tomó asiento en el sofá y se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado. Se sentía muy confuso, como si una amalgama de sensaciones se acumulara en sus tripas y necesitara sacarlas de su sistema. Mientras tanto, Blaise pululaba por el salón, haciendo acopio de vasos y botellas de alcohol.

–Somos slytherins, Draco –dijo el moreno–; aunque nos tomes por idiotas, estamos capacitados para comprender hasta los problemas más complejos.

Resuelto a quitarse el peso de encima de una vez por todas, Draco tomó aire, dio un trago al vaso de brandy que Blaise acababa de servir y declaró:

–Granger es mi compañera.

–Que sí Drake, eso ya lo sabemos: lleváis trabajando juntos casi un mes. ¡No somos tan idiotas!

–No me refiero a eso, Blaise. Cuando digo _compañera_ digo _pareja_ , en el sentido más literal de la palabra: con vínculo veela y todas esas estupideces.

Blaise estuvo punto de escupir su bebida; Theo, sentado junto a Draco en el sofá, tenía una expresión perpleja.

–¿Estás… estás seguro de eso?

–Segurísimo. Si no fuera así, no os lo estaría contando ahora mismo.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Nott le miraba con gesto preocupado.

–Desde el principio, casi. Se me reveló con el segundo celo y en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que corroborarlo.

Era cierto; cada vez que tenía sexo con Granger, el vínculo se mostraba más claro, más evidente. Incluso durante aquel fin de semana, cuando simplemente estaban juntos en el sofá, sin hacer nada más que reposar en brazos del otro, Draco había sido capaz de distinguir el lazo que los unía, brillante e inalterable.

–Pero entonces… –Blaise se mostraba evidentemente confundido– todo eso del acuerdo para tener sexo… ¡ya sabías lo del vínculo cuando se lo propusiste a Granger!

–Sí. Y no es necesario que menciones lo estúpido que suena todo cuando lo dices en voz alta –dijo Draco resignado–, soy perfectamente consciente de ello por mí mismo, muchas gracias.

–¿Entonces por qué se te ocurrió semejante idea, Draco? –Theo se dirigió a él en su habitual tono pausado.

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Theo, que aguardaba pacientemente, Draco se rascó la nuca pensativo; estaba seguro de que incluso en presencia del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, su amigo sería capaz de mantener la calma.

–¡Porque no quiero que una maldita compatibilidad biológica o lo que sea el maldito vínculo ése, determine el resto de mi vida! Necesito saber si entre Granger y yo puede haber algo más: si nos compenetramos más allá del sexo, si podemos… ser felices juntos. A través del acuerdo, podemos pasar más tiempo juntos fuera del Ministerio, lejos del trabajo y todo lo que los rodea; podemos ser… nosotros mismos.

–Vaya Drake –Blaise meneó la cabeza, abrumado–, no sé si tu plan es brillante o condenadamente estúpido.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Theo–. ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

–Granger es… –Draco se calló un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas–. Ella es divertida, inteligente, valiente, leal… Cuando estoy con ella yo… consigo olvidarme de toda la mierda que arrastro.

Blaise dejó escapar un silbido entre dientes.

–Draco, colega, estás bien jodido.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Draco lo miró molesto: odiaba cuando sus amigos se andaban con enigmas e indirectas.

–A que estás coladito por Granger.

–¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? Soy Draco Malfoy, lo más probable es que haya nacido biológicamente incapacitado para enamorarme de nadie.

–Si tú lo dices… –Blaise jugueteó con los hielos de su vaso. Mientras tanto, Theo contemplaba el intercambio entre sus dos amigos sin decir nada, paladeando lentamente su brandy.

–Bueno, Draco tienes que admitir que pareces haber estrechado lazos con ella. Y no me estoy refiriendo al vínculo veela.

–Confío en ella. Granger me comprende. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que esté enamorado de ella! –se apresuró a aclarar.

–Como sea –Blaise se encogió de hombros, sin esforzarse por ocultar su evidente escepticismo y con una floritura de varita, hizo aparecer una baraja de cartas–. ¿Os apetece una partidita de póker mágico?

Draco suspiró exasperado, se levantó a rellenar su vaso con más alcohol y aprovechó para revolver el pelo con cariño a Blaise. Era un incordio como amigo, pero mataría y moriría por él.

* * *

El lunes, Draco acudió temeroso a la oficina. Después de su apresurada despedida el domingo, no estaba seguro de cómo Granger actuaría con él y en caso de que ella volviera a poner un muro de distancia entre los dos, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. Para colmo, aquella noche había dormido fatal: en tan sólo un fin de semana se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Granger junto a él en la cama y con ella ausente, había vuelta a sufrir pesadillas que lo habían despertado a media noche con el corazón retumbando en su pecho. Antes de abrir la puerta, cuadró los hombros, se enderezó la corbata, perfectamente anudada y después de respirar hondo, se atrevió a entrar al despacho.

Granger ya estaba allí y, para inmenso alivio de Draco, lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días Malfoy! –exclamó alegremente.

Draco observó que ella le había dejado la habitual taza de café sobre su escritorio y aquel detalle, junto con el espléndido humor de Granger un lunes por la mañana, hizo que se sintiera mucho más optimista y decidido a actuar de forma temeraria. Para poder colgar su túnica en el perchero tenía que rodear la silla de Granger, por lo que aprovechando que ella estaba distraída leyendo algo, se acercó por detrás y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Granger se sobresaltó ostensiblemente, pero no se apartó de su contacto, así que Draco fue más allá y la besó abiertamente en los labios, urgiéndola con la lengua a abrir la boca. Ella se dejó llevar por unos momentos, pero finalmente, se apartó bruscamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Malfoy, acordamos que esto no podía interferir en nuestra vida profesional! –Draco se apoyó en su escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida: el sonrojo en el cuello de Granger indicaba lo mucho que la afectaban ciertas “interferencias”– ¡No podemos volver hacer nada parecido en horas de trabajo!

–Como tú digas, Granger.

Draco tomó asiento en su puesto y se pasó la lengua por los dientes; Granger bufó y desvió la vista ante el gesto, removiéndose en su silla. _¡Merlín, ya podía visionar todas la cosas que podría hacer con ella fuera de las horas de trabajo!_

Comieron juntos en la cantina; Granger aún estaba bastante triste por la muerte de su gato, así que Draco tuvo que esforzarse por encontrar temas de conversación que le levantasen el ánimo.

–Oye Granger, ¿tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

–Pues… no, que yo recuerde –respondió ella; después concentró su atención en mordisquear una patata frita.

–Sofonisba Creek presenta su libro sobre nuevos métodos de traducción basados en runas antiguas y da una conferencia en Flourish & Blotts. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir.

–¡Sí, estará bien!

–¿Seguro? Porque no quiero que aceptes por compromiso. Tal vez no quieras que nos vean juntos fuera del Ministerio –Draco era consciente de que había comenzado a divagar, pero no era capaz de controlar su verborrea–. Así que si no quieres ir, por mi está bien: podemos quedar en casa o no quedar o…

Su diatriba cesó cuando Granger colocó una mano en su antebrazo, tratando de calmarle.

–Está bien, Malfoy, de verdad. No me importa que nos vean juntos. En absoluto. Y me apetece mucho ir a esa conferencia contigo.

Draco asintió satisfecho; estaba siendo un lunes singularmente fantástico.

* * *

Dado que aquel día todo había ido sobre ruedas, Draco decidió tentar a su suerte un poco más: le apetecía mucho estar con Granger fuera del estricto y opresivo ambiente del Ministerio; así que cuando quedaba poco menos de media hora para que terminaran su jornada laboral, se arriesgó a preguntar:

–Escucha, Granger ¿quieres venir a casa después del trabajo? Puedo prepararte una cena con la que te chuparás los dedos.

Para conmoción de Draco, en lugar de responder afirmativamente, Granger bajó la mirada con timidez y comenzó a ordenar los documentos sobre su mesa.

–¿Granger?

_¡Merlín! ¡Sonaba patético, suplicando como un desesperado!_

Tal vez se había embalado demasiado y ahora ella se asustaría, recularía y Draco perdería todo el terreno que había ganado hasta ese momento.

–Es que Malfoy yo… –seguía sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y Draco se temió lo peor–. Estoy con la regla.

–¿Cómo? –se sentía estaba cada vez más confuso, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Granger ahora?

–Que tengo la menstruación, ¡el período, Malfoy! –Granger se puso de pie y por fin clavó la mirada en él, con la cara roja como un tomate–. Así que no vamos a poder tener sexo.

–¡Ah!

Ahora Draco comenzaba a comprender. En realidad, no tenía más que unas breves nociones sobre cómo funcionaban aquellos temas, pero suponía que era un motivo más que válido y no una mera excusa de Granger para evitar su compañía.

–Bueno, eso no cambia en nada mi oferta, Granger. Podemos cenar, tomarnos una copa de vino y charlar un rato ¿no? –mientras hablaba, se había acercado a ella, hasta que estuvieron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

–De acuerdo, pero iremos a mi casa– sentenció Granger y su rostro se suavizó al instante. Sin embargo, cuando Draco se adelantó y tomó su rostro entre las manos, ella se apartó y lo esquivó rápidamente entre carcajadas–. Hemos dicho que en horas de trabajo, no, Malfoy, y aún falta media hora para irnos.

Finalmente, acordaron salir de la oficina por separado y encontrarse en la falsa cabina que daba acceso al Ministerio desde la calle. Granger los apareció directamente en el recibidor de su apartamento –afortunadamente, aquel día no le darían tema de conversación a la dichosa vecina cotilla–. A Draco no se le pasó por alto la breve mirada compungida que ella le echó al cestillo de Crookshanks, que seguía en su lugar habitual junto a la cocina.

Deseando borrar la pena de sus facciones, él la agarró de un brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho para darle un largo y profundo beso en la boca. Esta vez, Granger no opuso ninguna objeción, sino que se rindió completamente a sus labios; sus manos despojaron a Draco de su túnica y se aferraron a la tela blanca de su camisa. Avanzaron lentamente hasta el sofá, donde cayeron, uno encima del otro, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Movidos por voluntad propia, los dedos de Draco revolotearon hasta los botones de la blusa de ella, desabrochando los dos primeros; Granger suspiró cuando sus nudillos rozaron la parte alta de sus pechos, pero luego pareció volver en sí, porque le apartó los dedos y murmuró:

–Sabes que no podemos, Malfoy… Dijimos que hoy no habría sexo.

Él apretó la mandíbula, tratando de recuperar algún resquicio de autocontrol y unió su frente a la de Granger, enredando los dedos entre sus espesos rizos.

–¿Te apetece ver una “ _balícula_ ”? –sugirió, tratando de encontrar alguna distracción que mantuviera a raya su pujante erección.

–Vale, pero yo elijo –aceptó ella– y nada de naves espaciales esta vez.

–Aguafiestas –dijo Draco, pero en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa auténtica y cuando movió a Granger para acomodarla sobre su regazo, ella no hizo gesto alguno de protesta, sino que se acurrucó mejor contra su pecho.

Acabaron viendo una _balícula_ muy aburrida, una supuesta historia romántica inverosímil en la que dos jóvenes de diferentes clases sociales se conocen y se enamoran al instante –una gran patraña en opinión de Draco–. Cuando la pantalla del televisor anunció el final, a Granger le caían gruesos lagrimones por las mejillas y él había cedido a la tentación de echarse un sueñecito entre los mullidos cojines. Granger logró espabilarlo dándole pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja – a juicio de Draco, una actividad infinitamente más interesante que la dichosa _balícula_ – y sugirió que prepararan algo de cenar.

Al abrir la nevera, a Draco casi se le cayó el alma a los pies: estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de dos desolados tomates en un rincón. ¿Cómo lograba Granger sobrevivir sin caer en la inanición? Al final, se las arreglaron para preparar unos espaguetis con salsa de tomate: afortunadamente, en lo que a la cocina se refería, Granger solía acatar sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Durante la cena, Draco comprobó complacido lo entusiasmada que estaba ella ante sus planes del sábado, puesto que no dejó de parlotear sobre todas las cuestiones que podría preguntar a la conferenciante y después declaró que debería hacer una relectura de su libro para refrescar las nociones más interesantes. Él la escuchó atentamente, sin apenas interrumpir; le fascinaba oír hablar a Granger cuando un asunto verdaderamente le entusiasmaba: era como si volcase toda su alma en él. Terminaron por recoger la mesa y fregar los platos y después, Granger emitió un sonoro bostezo y declaró que estaba realmente cansada y deseaba irse a la cama.

–¿Te quedas a dormir? –preguntó a Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante bajo sus espesas pestañas.

Él precisó de sus mayores esfuerzos para contener el rugido de alegría que amenazaba por escapársele y se limitó a asentir despreocupadamente.

–Aunque tendré que dormir en calzoncillos: dudo que tengas algún pijama de mi talla.

–Puedo dejarte alguna camiseta vieja de Harry o Ron si lo prefieres –respondió ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Granger –Draco arrastró las palabras, sin disimular la mueca de repulsión–pasaría la noche desnudo, bajo el Lago Negro antes que dormir con una prenda que hubiera vestido alguno de esos dos.

–¡Vamos Malfoy, no disimules! Ambos sabemos que Harry y tú os habéis hecho bastante amigos.

Draco no lo desmintió. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, una vez olvidada la rivalidad entre Casas y dejadas de lado las rencillas de la guerra, la compañía de Potter había llegado a ser más que tolerable. Pero aquello no venía al caso en aquellos momentos, así que se limitó a agarrar a Granger de la cintura, echársela sobre su hombro y caminar hacia el dormitorio, cargando con ella como si fuera un saco de patatas. Pese a que Granger chilló, pataleó y lo insultó para que la dejara, Draco únicamente la soltó cuando pudo dejarla caer en la cama, de forma muy poco elegante y para entonces, ella tenía ya la cara roja de tanto reírse.

Después, Granger se marchó al baño para prepararse antes de dormir y él tuvo tiempo para desprenderse de la ropa y reflexionar sobre lo agradable que era aquella cotidianeidad doméstica. Cuando ella regresó, vestida con uno de sus espantosos pijamas, Draco ya estaba dentro de la cama, con el edredón cubriéndolo hasta el cuello; Granger se subió por el lado opuesto de la cama y se acurrucó contra su pecho desnudo de Draco, ronroneando satisfecha.

–Mmmm ¡qué bien se está!

–¡Maldita sea Granger! ¡Tus pies son un jodido cubito de hielo!

–Oh, ¡pobre bebé slytherin! –ella le hizo un puchero irónico y le acarició la pierna con un pie gélido, del tobillo a la pantorrilla– ¡qué tiene un poco de frío!

Draco la miró ceñudo y la giró con un movimiento brusco, de forma que la espalda de Granger quedó contra su pecho y sus pies apresados entre las piernas de él. Debía de admitir que ella llevaba razón: con pies fríos y todo, se estaba muy bien en esa cama, juntos. Aquel fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de dormirse, con la nariz enterrada en su melena.

Despertó cuando empezaba a amanecer; de mala gana, Draco se obligó a salir de la cama: debía pasar por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de traje o los chismosos del Ministerio se percatarían de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Cuando se desprendió de su abrazo, Granger farfulló algo entre sueños y arrugó la nariz:

–¿Adónde vas? –balbuceó con voz pastosa.

–A casa a cambiarme –explicó Draco mientras se anudaba la corbata–, duerme un poco: aún te queda un rato de sueño antes de que suene la alarma.

Granger se dio la vuelta y volvió a quedarse dormida casi al momento. Antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo, Draco se inclinó sobre ella y depositó sobre su frente un beso de despedida. Aun dormida, en el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa.

Antes de desaparecerse a su apartamento, Draco cayó en la cuenta de que ninguna pesadilla lo había atormentado aquella noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Al salir de Flourish & Blotts, Malfoy escuchaba atentamente mientras Hermione parloteaba emocionada sobre la conferencia a la que acababan de asistir.

–¡Y esa teoría de la interpretación circular! ¡Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero si lo piensas, tiene todo el sentido del mundo! ¡Sofonisba es una mujer brillante! –Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada, que prácticamente caminaba dando saltitos por la acera del Callejón Diagon–. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que hayamos venido a esta conferencia, Malfoy!

Desde que él había sugerido ir a la presentación del libro, Hermione había estado aguardando impaciente el evento durante toda la semana: había releído algunos de los libros de Sofonisba Creek e incluso había hecho una lista con las ideas más relevantes. Malfoy y ella había dormido juntos prácticamente todas las noches –excepto la del jueves en la que surgió un contratiempo y Hermione tuvo que acompañar a Ginny a la prueba del vestido de novia–, ya fuera en el apartamento de ella o en el de él. Prácticamente a la fuerza, Hermione había logrado sonsacarle que gran parte de su interés por dormir con ella era que, de esa forma, sus pesadillas se habían reducido drásticamente: ella no vio ningún inconveniente en su razonamiento: para ser sincera, las noches en que dormía con él, no necesitaba hacer uso de la poción para dormir sin sueños. Finalmente, para cuando llegó la noche del viernes, cada uno tenía un cepillo de dientes de reserva en la casa del otro.

Además de su contagioso entusiasmo por el contenido de la conferencia, Hermione tenía otro motivo para estar secretamente ilusionada: en toda la semana, Malfoy y ella no habían tenido sexo, pero aquella tarde de sábado en la que finalmente había desaparecido todo rastro de su menstruación, la bruja esperaba con anticipación otra de aquellas apasionadas sesiones en las que Malfoy y ella terminaban, temblorosos y sin aliento, con sus cuerpos desnudos enredados.

Perdida como iba en sus fantasías, casi tropezó con un adoquín suelto y él tuvo que agarrarla de un brazo para impedir que cayera; cuando Hermione se volvió para darle las gracias, él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya, cargada de significado.

–¿Pensando en las musarañas, Granger? –era increíble cómo aquel hombre lograba inspirarle, al mismo tiempo, ganas de abofetearlo y comérselo a besos.

Se quedaron un momento parados en mitad de la calle, perdidos en la mirada del otro, cuando unas voces joviales a su lado provocaron que se rompiera el hechizo.

–¿Pero quién está aquí? ¡¡Si son nuestras dos personas favoritas!! –Zabini se abrió paso entre ellos, apretujándolos efusivamente contra sí.

El slytherin comenzaba a caerle cada vez mejor a Hermione: era inteligente, divertido y lograba llevar con él la alegría adonde quiera que fuera, pero la chica no podía negar que, al mismo tiempo, parecía tener el don de la inoportunidad; siempre aparecía en los momentos más inesperados, cuando menos se requería su presencia. A su lado, Theo los saludó de un modo mucho más contenido; habían ido al Callejón, explicó, en busca de objetos para decorar el cabaret. Esperaban que, dentro de un mes más o menos, todo estuviera listo para su inauguración.

–¿Venís a tomar unas cervezas con nosotros, verdad? –Zabini estaba tan contento como un niño con zapatos nuevos y Hermione percibió una vacilación en el rostro de Malfoy; con total seguridad, le apetecía pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo, dudaba acerca de la reacción de Hermione–. ¡Vamos, Drake, últimamente apenas te vemos el pelo! ¡Y así podemos conocer un poco mejor a Granger! McGonagall estaría orgullosa de que estrechásemos los lazos entre Casas.

Hermione terminó por decidirse: en realidad, los chicos casi siempre habían sido muy simpáticos con ella y jamás le habían mostrado rastro de prejuicio alguno o recelo sobre su ascendencia muggle; suponía que no les haría ningún daño pasar tiempo con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que las invitaron a Ginny y a ella a tomar algo, lo pasaron realmente bien.

–¡De acuerdo! Podemos ir un rato, ¿verdad Malfoy? –él alzó las cejas sorprendido; probablemente no esperaba que Hermione aceptara compartir algo con sus amigos.

–¡Excelente! –Zabini palmoteó ilusionado bajo la condescendiente mirada de Theo–. Os llevaré a uno de los lugares que más furor está causando últimamente. –Luego, añadió guiñando un ojo–: Probablemente lo conoceríais ya si no pasaseis tanto tiempo en la cama.

Ante la descarada indirecta, Malfoy lo miró malhumorado, pero no dijo nada; finalmente, se encogió de hombros y el cuarteto echó andar hasta un bar que había abierto recientemente en una de las calles adyacentes al Callejón y que tenía un enorme éxito entre la población mágica joven. En el mediodía de un sábado, el local estaba abarrotado de gente; escogieron una mesa alta al fondo y Malfoy y Blaise fueron a la barra en busca de las bebidas. Hermione no recordaba haber estado nunca a solas con Theo sin la presencia de Blaise; el chico le caía bien: era callado y reservado, pero siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas que decir.

–Así que Draco y tú estáis pasando bastante tiempo juntos, ¿no, Granger?

Bueno, tal vez no siempre.

–Nos estamos… llevando mejor.

–Más que mejor, diría yo; no le veía tan contento desde antes de la guerra –Theo la miró directamente con sus ojos aguamarina–. Se preocupa por ti.

–Él… –a Hermione se le escapó una risilla nerviosa– ¡No creo que se preocupe por mí!

–¿En serio? Estuvo contigo cuando estuviste enferma y no se separó de ti cuando murió tu gato ¿qué habría hecho si se _realmente_ preocupara por ti?

La chica frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar una réplica ingeniosa, pero no le dio tiempo a responder porque Malfoy y Blaise aparecieron entre el barullo, cargando con cuatro jarras de cerveza.

–¡Ey, Theo! ¿Te has fijado? –Zabini le rodeó los hombros con un brazo–. Ese rubio de la mesa del fondo no te quita ojo de encima ¿por qué no te acercas y le dices algo?

–No estoy de humor.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de sequía? ¿cuatro meses?

–¿Ahora llevas un registro de mi vida sentimental, Blaise?

Malfoy contempló divertido el intercambio entre ambos amigos; mientras, Hermione no perdía detalle de la conversación. No tenía ni idea de que Theo fuera homosexual y le sorprendió la manera, tan natural y desenfadada, en que abordaban el tema los slytherin, criados en la conservadora y rígida sociedad sangre pura. Pronto, la charla viró hacia otros derroteros y Blaise les explicó los progresos en la reforma del local. De acuerdo con su forma de ser irreverente, el chico aderezaba su narración con bromas y chistes que hacían que la mesa estallara en carcajadas con frecuencia.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Hermione notó que Malfoy comenzaba a removerse en el taburete; el humor del chico se había ensombrecido conforme avanzaba la velada y un vistazo más concienzudo le permitió darse cuenta de que era incapaz de mantener las manos quietas, presas de un temblor incontrolable. Al escuchar una nueva carcajada, devolvió toda su atención a Blaise, que en aquel momento estaba relatando cómo, gracias a su encanto, había logrado una suscripción gratuita durante un año por parte de una conocida marca de whisky.

–¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –objetó Theo– ¡Reconoce que esa historia es totalmente inverosímil!

–¡Te digo que es verdad! –protestó el moreno– ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de resultar tan irresistible?

–¡Vamos, Blaise, confiesa! –Hermione exclamó, animada por la cerveza y acompañando sus palabras con unos toquecitos en el hombro del slytherin– ¡Muéstranos cuáles fueron los encantos secretos que empleaste!

Aquello fue el detonante de la violenta reacción de Malfoy, que se levantó bruscamente, volcando el taburete de un fuerte golpe y huyó hacia los servicios.

–¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora? –preguntó Zabini perplejo.

Hermione corrió preocupada tras él; Malfoy se había mantenido taciturno durante la mayor parte de la tarde ¿acaso era que se encontraba mal? Lo encontró en el pequeño rellano que separaba los baños de hombres y mujeres, con la espalda pegada a la pared, respirando hondo y con los ojos cerrados. No obstante, los abrió en cuanto percibió la presencia de Hermione, enderezó la postura y cruzó los brazos, en actitud defensiva.

–¿Qué, Granger? ¿estás disfrutando la tarde? –su voz sonaba cínica, cargada de sarcasmo– Me alegro de que por fin te hayas percatado de mi presencia.

–¿De qué narices estás hablando? –ahora sí que Hermione se hallaba verdaderamente confusa– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–No sé, pregúntaselo a tu _amiguito_ _Blaise_ –hizo un extraño hincapié en las últimas palabras–. Parece que os estáis llevando estupendamente.

–Malfoy, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿en serio me estás montando esta escena porque me he reído con alguno de los chistes de Blaise?

–Dímelo tú, Granger –el chico se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos brillaban con un matiz peligroso–. Llevo follándote con asiduidad casi un mes y sigo siendo “Malfoy”, mientras que él te cuenta cuatro de sus tonterías y ya merece el privilegio de que lo llames por su nombre de pila.

–Dime que estás de broma; dime que no me estás montando un número por esa estupidez.

–¿Lo es, Granger? –él se acercó lentamente y en aquel espacio tan reducido, a Hermione le pareció aún más alto– ¿Es una estupidez?

–¡Tú mismo me sigues llamando Granger! –exclamó ella, casi chillando; sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo más cerca, fue consciente del sutil cambio: las pupilas de Malfoy se estaban alargando y su olor…

Hermione hizo un rápido cálculo mental, recordó las palabras de él «Llevo follándote con asiduidad casi un mes…», sus temblores durante toda la tarde y entonces, lo entendió todo. Inspiró hondo, contó hasta diez y terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Luego, se puso de puntillas, colocó su mano en la nuca y le susurró al oído:

–Está, bien Draco. Estoy aquí, contigo. Estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte.

Automáticamente, las manos de él volaron hasta su cintura y la estrecharon contra su cuerpo. Hermione sintió sus hormonas bailoteando enloquecidas el percibir el aroma que desprendía: a hombre, a promesas secretas, a Malfoy. Él hundió la cara en su cuello, le mordió la piel, succionó, lamió con tanto fervor que estuvo segura que tendría una buena marca al día siguiente. Empujó con su pelvis contra la de ella, prácticamente incrustándola contra la pared y Hermione comenzó a jadear cuando percibió las oleadas de deseo recorriendo sus venas. Entonces, como un globo que se deshincha, todo paró. Malfoy levantó la cara, tomó la suya entre las manos y la miró, con un gesto preocupado y cargado de congoja.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –murmuró contra sus labios–. Me estoy comportando como un troglodita. Todo esto es sórdido, nosotros aquí… es… no te lo mereces… no mereces que te trate así, pero el impulso es muy fuerte y me cuesta controlarlo y…

–Está bien –Hermione lo tranquilizó, repartiendo caricias reconfortantes por su espalda, sintiendo su piel arder a través de la tela de la camisa. Vámonos de aquí, vámonos a casa y terminemos con este asunto del celo.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir de la mano, de vuelta al salón principal del bar. Theo y Blaise les dirigieron una mirada interrogante; sin embargo, cuando Hermione les explicó que se marchaban porque les había surgido un repentino imprevisto, parecieron comprenderlo todo, porque sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas, hicieron un brindis en su dirección y les desearon que todo fuera bien. Salieron por la puerta trasera del local, que desembocaba en un destartalado callejón trasero, donde no se veía ni un alma. Hermione tomó a Malfoy de las manos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los apareció a ambos directamente en el salón del apartamento de ella.

Él no le dio lugar a decir nada porque, al instante siguiente de aparecerse, la tomó de las caderas, la empujó contra la pared y se lanzó contra su boca como si fuera el último manantial de agua en el desierto. Hermione gimió con ganas y se entregó completamente: si él estaba excitado, ella no se quedaba atrás. Tironeó de los botones de la camisa, buscando el contacto directo con su piel; Malfoy la ayudó, sacándosela por los hombros y luego se afanó con el jersey de ella. Sus dedos se precipitaron después a su espalda, buscando el broche del sujetador y gruñó contrariado al no encontrarlo.

–Se abrocha por delante, genio –murmuró Hermione entre suspiros.

Por fin, Malfoy logró deshacerse de la molesta prenda y la lanzó por los aires entre maldiciones; cuando sus pezones entraron en contacto con el vello del pecho de él, Hermione ronroneó de placer. Deseaba fundirse con su cuerpo y no separarse jamás. Entretanto, él la tomó de los muslos y la aupó, hasta que sus piernas rodearon sus caderas, con los talones clavándose en sus glúteos. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro desnudo y mordió con ansias, mientas sus uñas rasguñaban la piel de su espalda, pálida y perfecta, salvo por las cicatrices desperdigadas al azar. Él respondió, embistiendo con su miembro contra su entrepierna, lo que les arrancó sendas exclamaciones, pese a estar aún cubiertos por varias capas de tela.

–Draco –lloriqueó Hermione– por favor. Fóllame ya.

Las feromonas que desprendía él amenazaban por enloquecerla de deseo y necesidad y Draco no se hizo de rogar. A tientas, cargando con ella a pulso caminó hasta el dormitorio y la lanzó sobre la cama sin demasiada ceremonia. Hermione se permitió un instante para admirarlo; despeinado, con el flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos y sus ojos muy oscuros, el iris plateado prácticamente absorbido por la pupila. Sin poder esperar más, ella se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y bajó la cremallera, al tiempo que Malfoy prácticamente le arrancaba los botines de los pies. Forcejearon entre los dos para bajar los vaqueros por sus piernas –se prometió a sí misma no volver a comprar prendas tan ajustadas, que tardaban tanto tiempo en quitarse– y luego él rasgó sus bragas por las costuras. Hermione lo agarró por el pelo con fuerza, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella y lo besó con tal ímpetu, que sintió la sangre en los labios. Entonces Draco hizo algo que la descolocó, la tomó de la nuca y la giró, hasta colocarla boca abajo, después notó como colocaba una almohada bajo su vientre al tiempo que, con una mano, se aferraba con fuerza a su cadera. Notó el dedo de él describiendo círculos en su clítoris casi al mismo tiempo que escuchó la cremallera de los pantalones de él. Al momento siguiente, el dedo fue reemplazado por la punta de su miembro, extendiendo la humedad de sus pliegues por todo su sexo. Hermione ahogó un lamento contra el colchón.

–Métemela ya, por favor.

No necesitó pedirlo dos veces porque él se introdujo de una larga y profunda embestida, murmurando entre dientes.

–Tan perfecta.

Draco comenzó a follarla siguiendo un ritmo profundo y regular; con una mano seguía aferrado a su cadera, guiándola contra él, hasta que el sonido de sus pelvis entrechocando, salpicado por los ocasionales jadeos, fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Colocó la otra mano plana sobre su vientre, instándola a levantarse, hasta que estuvo únicamente apoyada en sus manos y rodillas. Hermione nunca había sido tomada en esa posición y descubrió que la excitaba, la excitaba mucho. Sentía a Malfoy cerniéndose sobre ella, dominándola, acelerando sus arremetidas mientras sus dedos frotaban su clítoris al mismo compás.

–Joder. Joder, Draco. Esto es increíble.

–¿Quieres más?

–Sí… por favor –Hermione tuvo que sujetarse del cabecero de la cama cuando un envite, especialmente vigoroso, casi logró hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a ver estrellas tras sus párpados.

–¿Más qué, Hermione? –gruñó entre dientes–¿Más fuerte? ¿Más rápido?

–Más… de todo. Más de ti.

Draco dejó escapar un sonido que era más animal que humano. La tiró del pelo, obligándola a incorporarse, hasta que su espalda, empapada en sudor, quedó pegada a su pecho. Entonces, la tomó de la mandíbula con brusquedad, robándole un beso y penetrándola con la lengua al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su pene en su sexo; Hermione se abandonó, se entregó totalmente a él, como si fuera arcilla en manos de un escultor. Draco se la folló una, dos, tres veces. Le acarició su centro y rugió en su oído un «córrete conmigo». Ella no se hizo de rogar, el placer era demasiado intenso, la orden demasiado imperativa como para ignorarla; se dejó ir, desmadejada entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que sentía la esencia de él invadir sus entrañas. Lo último que vio antes de dejarse caer al abismo, fue la sombra de unas alas, enormes y majestuosas, en la pared frente a ella.

* * *

Se quedó un buen rato, inmóvil y en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. La sensación debía ser muy similar a la que sienten los astronautas al abandonar la nave y salir por primera vez a espacio exterior, eterno e infinito. Después se giró para mirar a Malfoy, justo a tiempo para ver cómo él retraía las alas tras su espalda, haciéndolas desaparecer una vez más.

Le sorprendió ver la angustia y la pena atormentando sus perfectos rasgos.

–¡Draco! ¿Qué… qué te pasa?

–Lo siento, lo siento muchísimos Hermione, yo… no sé qué hacer para que me perdones porque ni siquiera lo merezco.

¿Pero que demonios le pasaba ahora? ¿Es que era el día oficial de las disculpas?

–¿Qu..qué sientes exactamente? –preguntó Hermione, intentando comprender.

El sufrimiento que vio en sus ojos grises hizo que tuviera ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

–Yo… me he comportado como un animal, como una bestia. La forma en que te he tratado ha sido brutal. Yo… entendería que no quisieras volver a verme, ni tener nada que ver conmigo ni……

–Espera, espera –interrumpió Hermione– Tú ¿crees que no me ha gustado?

–¿Es que acaso te ha gustado? –preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Me ha encantado, Draco! Ha sido… Uff no tengo palabras para describir lo que ha sido.

Ambos estaban desnudos, frente a frente de rodillas en la cama; la mirada de Draco se desvió hacia las marcas de dedos grabadas en la cadera de ella; sobre su escote, comenzaban a formarse círculos púrpura allí donde él había succionado.

–¿Lo dices por esto? –inquirió Hermione–. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no te has mirado a ti mismo?

Hermione enarcó una ceja e hizo un gesto de circunstancias: sobre el hombro derecho, Draco tenía la marca de un mordisco claramente visible y estaba segura de que él era perfectamente consciente de los arañazos que adornaban su espalda.

–Vaya… –Draco se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decir– no sabía que tú… que a ti… que te gustara el sexo duro.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía; aunque supongo que un poco de rudeza de vez en cuando no está mal –Hermione se encogió de hombros–. No soy de cristal. No me voy a romper ¿sabes?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, Hermione se acercó más y le tomó de la barbilla, forzándolo a mirarla.

–Está bien ¿vale? Si hubiera habido algo que no me gustase, si me hubiese sentido mal o incómoda, te lo hubiera hecho saber ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, Hermione percibió el movimiento de la nuez en su garganta al tragar saliva; se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso sobre ese punto; luego, un poco más arriba, después pasó a su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios, él cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieto, dejándose hacer.

–Ahora vamos a darnos un baño, Draco.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se giró hacia él mirándolo con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa insinuante. Draco no perdió ni un minuto en seguirla.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione suspiró satisfecha; se hallaba sumergida en la bañera, apoyada en el pecho de Draco, que la rodeaba desde atrás con brazos y piernas. Él acariciaba distraído sus pechos, que emergían del agua tibia, aún sensibilizados por sus recientes actividades. Disfrutando de la paz y el bienestar del momento, la chica se arrellanó mejor en su abrazo; no obstante, pese a que se sentía extremadamente relajada, en su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto que llevaba tiempo importunándola. Por fin, mordiéndose el labio, decidió armarse de valor de una vez por todas y exteriorizar en voz alta sus inquietudes:

–Entonces, ¿cuándo acabemos con todo el tema del proyecto, te pondrás a buscar a tu pareja?

Hermione sintió tensarse los músculos de Draco a su espalda. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea preguntar. Cuando ya pensaba que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta, él simplemente masculló:

–Tal vez.

Ella se giró un poco para poder verle mejor la cara.

–¿Tal vez? ¿Qué quiere decir tal vez? Creí que todo el asunto del celo era un incordio para ti y que pretendías librarte de él tan pronto como fuera posible.

Draco se removió, centrando su mirada en un punto aleatorio de los azulejos de la pared, y cesó sus caricias definitivamente.

–¿Pero a costa de qué, Granger?

–¿A qué te refieres? –en ocasiones, aquel hombre era un jeroglífico, excesivamente complejo de descifrar.

–¿Y si mi pareja es una cabeza hueca o una loca desquiciada? ¿Y si no nos llevamos bien? ¿O simplemente no nos compenetramos? –Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, un gesto que, Hermione había aprendido, solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso–. Me he librado de un matrimonio concertado con Astoria ¿para qué, Granger? ¿para terminar atado a otra mujer, únicamente porque un imperativo biológico veela así lo determina?

La bruja respiró hondo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El razonamiento de Malfoy tenía toda la lógica del mundo pero, al mismo tiempo, se negaba a hacerse demasiadas ilusiones que podían acabar estrelladas contra el suelo. Eso ya le había pasado con Ron. En cualquier momento, Draco podía cambiar de opinión, decidir que quería encontrar a su compañera y rescindir de forma definitiva su acuerdo con Hermione.

–¿Y ahora qué? –tragó saliva– ¿Qué piensas hacer, Draco?

–No lo sé –admitió él–. Odio la persona en la que me convierto durante el celo. Lo que ha sucedido antes, en el bar… Yo no soy así, Granger: no me comporto como un maldito neandertal, ni tengo estúpidos y repentinos ataques, pero cuando estoy bajo la influencia del celo yo… me vuelvo irascible, impulsivo, irracional… ¡Y lo odio! ¡Odio sentirme así!

Hermione tragó saliva, dándose un momento para tratar de asimilar sus palabras.

–¿Y qué harías si no existiera el celo? ¿Si jamás se hubiera manifestado el gen veela, si… pudieras ser simplemente Draco?

–Vivir el momento –respondió él sin dudar–: disfrutar de lo que la vida me ofrece, saborear cada minuto.

Mientras hablaba, las manos de Draco comenzaron a vagar por su abdomen, descendieron hasta detenerse a juguetear con la mata de vello que cubría su pubis y finalmente, a Hermione se le olvidó si había alguna otra pregunta que quería hacerle. Luego, él la urgió a levantarse e hizo que se sentara en el borde de la bañera, con la espalda pegada a la fría pared embaldosada.

Hermione se quedó mirando cómo él se colocaba de rodillas en el hueco entre sus piernas, instándola a abrirlas más. Comenzó a repartir besos por la cara interna de sus muslos, su ingle, la abertura de su sexo y ella notó un agradable cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies. Entonces, Draco posó la boca sobre el nudo de nervios y Hermione contuvo el aliento y aferrándose a sus mechones rubios, se movió instintivamente contra él. Aquél había sido otro gran descubrimiento para ella: cuando Draco le practicaba sexo oral, se sentía invadida por una euforia que hubiera creído imposible; se apoderaba de ella algo inexplicable, que le hacía olvidarse de que existiera vida más allá de su cuerpo y aquel hombre haciendo maravillas con él.

Draco no tardó demasiado en hacerla llegar al clímax; un par de lametones y se dejó caer sobre él, laxa y exhausta, refugiándose en sus brazos. Él acunó su cabeza, tratando de alisar sus cabellos húmedos, la besó en la coronilla y salió de la bañera. Después, la tomó en brazos, la sacó del agua y la envolvió en una toalla.

Tras las intensas sensaciones experimentadas aquella tarde, Hermione se sentía como gelatina líquida, por lo que se dejó guiar por él, sin manifestar oposición alguna. Draco la depositó sobre la cama; luego, se tendió junto a ella y ambos quedaron tumbados de lado, frente a frente, sin importarles que sus cuerpos, aún mojados, empaparan las sábanas. Hermione le apartó un mechón de pelo que se le metía en los ojos y él respondió con una sonrisa.

_Mierda_

Odiaba admitir que otro pequeño pedazo de su corazón había pasado a ser de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco tenía partido de quidditch con los chicos y Hermione aprovechó para quedar con Ginny y ponerse al día.

Estaban en una cafetería cercana al Callejón Diagon, que no tenía demasiada actividad en la mañana de un domingo. La pelirroja contemplaba a su amiga con gesto suspicaz tras su taza de té.

–¿Entonces, Malfoy y tú….?

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su infusión, buscando tiempo para articular una respuesta. ¿Entonces Malfoy y ella?

–Estamos pasando juntos bastante tiempo. Él es… diferente. En todo caso, diferente a lo que siempre asumimos sobre él.

Ginny enarcó las cejas aunque no dijo nada; simplemente, esperó a que la otra bruja continuara hablando.

–Malfoy y yo… nos comprendemos. Es decir, seguimos discutiendo por nimiedades y a veces me resulta extremadamente insoportable pero… me siento bien cuando estoy con él, Ginny. Es como si la tristeza de los últimos años desapareciera cuando estamos juntos.

–Vamos, que estas coladita por él.

–¿Qué? No, claro que no, Gin. Es… simplemente... ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Malfoy!

–Punto número uno –replicó Ginny señalándola con una cucharilla de postre–: se supone que era una relación estrictamente limitada al sexo y resulta que aquí estás, cantando las bondades y alabanzas de Draco Malfoy. Punto número dos –continuó–: yo en ningún momento he mencionado la palabra “enamorada”, Hermione: te has delatado tú solita.

–Deber ser simplemente una ilusión, Gin. Pensé que podría sobrellevar todo este asunto del sexo sin compromiso de un modo puramente práctico, pero está claro que me equivoqué: me sobreestimé a mí misma. ¡Pero me hubiera pasado con cualquiera! –exclamó la chica–. Nunca había tenido sexo con nadie y no sabía lo que eso iba a despertar en mí, así que he desarrollado este… apego con Malfoy como podía haberlo hecho con cualquier otro chico. Simplemente es que no estoy hecha para el sexo casual.

Ginny torció la boca, manifestando claramente su desacuerdo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que si hubieras perdido la virginidad con, digamos, Cormac McLaggen, hubieras desarrollado igualmente sentimientos por él?

–¡Exactamente! –respondió Hermione en tono triunfal.

–¡Ja! –Ginny volvió a apuntarla con la cucharilla– ¡No te lo crees ni tú!

–Bueno, tal vez es que te has ido a un caso extremo con McLaggen, pero sí que podría haber sentido cosas por cualquier otro chico.

–Como sea –afirmó la pelirroja–. El caso es que creo que debes dejar de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Tú misma lo has reconocido: eres feliz con Malfoy, eres joven, no estáis haciendo daño a nadie ¡disfruta la vida, por Merlín!

«¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando él se canse de esto? ¿Qué pasará cuando él decida que ha llegado el momento de buscar a su pareja? ¿Me quedaré triste y sola, con el corazón roto?»

–Escucha Hermione; sé que es difícil, que tienes miedo y que todo esto es nuevo para ti pero… a menudo pienso en mi hermano Fred. Murió con la misma edad que tú tienes ahora ¿sabes? Y si él estuviera aquí, si pudiera hablar contigo aunque fuera por un minuto, estoy segura de que te diría que vivieras, que te comieras el mundo, que te lanzaras a la carrera sin mirar atrás ni un solo instante, que hicieras todo aquello que a él no le dio tiempo.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ginny llevaba razón, si Fred viviese, él… pero Ginny no sabía toda la verdad; no conocía la principal razón de su acuerdo con Malfoy, ni su herencia veela, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría con su celo, ni… que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad desde el principio.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera el propio Malfoy estaba seguro de su opinión al respecto: hacía pocas semanas, tenía claro que debía encontrar a su compañera y librarse del celo de una vez por todas. No obstante, en su última conversación, él había reconocido que dudaba, que tal vez encontrar a su pareja ya no era tan importante para él, tal vez… había esperanza para ellos.

Hermione sonrió, Ginny, frente a ella se hizo eco de su sonrisa.

–¿Y ahora, amiga? ¿Nos tomamos unas copas?

* * *

Hermione se sentía realmente mareada. Ginny y ella llevaban toda la tarde tomando cócteles; después, se habían pasado por un pub con música en directo donde habían cantado y bailado hasta que les dolió la garganta para acabar despidiéndose frente al Caldero Chorreante, entre risas y abrazos exaltados por el alcohol. La chica estaba sola en mitad de la acera, mirando al vacío con una sonrisa bobalicona. Se mordió el labio, pensativa; podía marcharse directamente a su casa o hacerle una visita a Malfoy. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, tenía muchísimas ganas de verle.

No lo pensó dos veces, se apareció directamente en el descansillo del apartamento de él, tambaleándose entre hipidos. Hermione tocó un par de veces la puerta y no tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que Draco abrió, contemplándola sorprendido.

–¿Granger?

Hermione no le dejó tiempo para más preguntas: se abalanzó sobre él, estampándole un beso en los labios y lo arrastró al interior del apartamento. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, con un sonoro golpetazo. Malfoy estrujó sus nalgas, estrechándola contra él, gimiendo en mitad del beso. Ella no se quedó atrás; le acarició en todos los lugares que quedaban al alcance de sus manos: su pecho, su espalda, su nuca, su entrepierna. A Hermione le resultó profundamente molesta la ropa que los separaba y luchó por quitarle la camiseta. Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante su inesperado arranque de furor.

–No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día –dijo ella y se lanzó a besar su mandíbula y su cuello.

–Granger, hueles como si hubieras acabado con una destilería entera. ¿Cuánto alcohol has tomado?

–Mmmm un poco –respondió ella, demasiado ocupada en colar una mano bajo su pantalón para apretujar su pene.

–Granger, has bebido mucho, escucha –tomó su cara entre sus manos, apartándole el pelo de la frente–: será mejor que no lo hagamos así.

–Nooo –dijo ella con la voz pastosa, mientras se las ingeniaba para empujar a Draco contra el sofá y subirse a horcajadas contra su regazo–. Quiero hacerlo ahora. –Le dio un nuevo apretón a su pene–. Te deseo. Mucho.

Él cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia y haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad.

–Yo también te deseo, preciosa, pero tengo establecido por norma, no follar con mujeres al borde de la inconsciencia.

–Fooooollar –ella arrastró la palabra– ¡Qué poco romántico eres, Malfoy!

Hermione frotó la pelvis contra la erección de él, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar su pecho. Fue entonces, cuando se produjo un extraño forcejeo: ella tratando de pegarse más y Draco intentando apartarla, hicieron un extraño movimiento y…

–¡JODER, GRANGER! –Draco se llevó ambas manos a la nariz; saltándosele las lágrimas–. ¡¿Pero cómo tienes la cabeza tan dura?! ¡Me has roto la nariz!

–Oy ¡pobre bebecito slytherin! –Hermione simuló un puchero– ¿Le he hecho daño en la naricita?

–¡Eres una bruta, Granger! –su mirada echaba chispas– ¡Serías capaz de derribar a un hipogrifo de un cabezazo así…!

–¡Oh, Merlín! –Hermione había estado a punto de hacer otra broma sobre lo exageradamente dramático que era Draco pero entonces, él retiró las manos de su rostro y la sangre comenzó a salir libremente de sus fosas nasales–. ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

–¿No me digas? –fue su sarcástica respuesta; luego, Malfoy la alejó bruscamente de su regazo y corrió al cuarto de baño.

Hermione, compungida, se apresuró tras él.

–¡Draco, déjame ayudarte!

–Gracias pero no, creo que ya has hecho bastante. Además, si realizaras algún tipo de magia en ese estado ¡Merlín sabe qué ocurriría con mi nariz!

El chico estaba peleándose con un rollo de papel higiénico, la sangre no dejaba de caer en gruesos goterones a sus pies: Hermione lo miró preocupada: el incidente le había hecho recuperar gran parte de su sobriedad, así que regresó al salón en busca de su varita. Cuando volvió al baño, Malfoy estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, mientras la sangre chorreaba; frunció el ceño irritado al percatarse de que Hermione se acercaba a él y le retiraba la mano con la que se sujetaba un pañuelo ensangrentado contra la nariz.

–Draco… –él no cambió ni un ápice su expresión enfadada pero, al menos, no rechazó su contacto–. _Episkey_.

De la varita surgió un haz de luz dorada, se escuchó el ruido de hueso enderezándose y pronto, la nariz de Draco recuperó su forma habitual, recta y aristocrática. Hermione estuvo a punto de apartar la mano, pero él la detuvo, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla.

–Gracias, Granger –Draco se recreó por un momento en la sensación de la caricia de sus dedos en su mejilla pero inmediatamente, cayó en la cuenta de algo–. Oye ¿habrá quedado igual, verdad? La nariz, quiero decir.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa cuando él corrió frente al espejo y comprobó que su rostro tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre.

–¿Está la intervención al gusto de su alteza? –inquirió la bruja, alzando una ceja.

–Está perfecta; sigo siendo tan guapo como siempre.

Luego, Draco extendió una mano hacia ella, incitándola a acercarse; Hermione la tomó sin dudar y ambos quedaron a solo un paso de distancia. Contemplaron por un momento sus manos unidas; la de Draco, aún manchada de sangre seca; entonces, fue él el que rompió el silencio.

–Fue aquella noche cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado durante toda mi vida ¿sabes? Llevaba tiempo sospechándolo, pero hasta entonces, no comprobé lo idiota que había sido, tragándome todas esas patrañas, toda esa mierda que me habían inculcado desde niño, sin cuestionar nada.

Hermione tragó saliva y le dejó continuar; tenía el presentimiento de que aquello que estaba contando era importante para él y que no le resultaba nada sencillo compartirlo con alguien.

–Cuando te vi ahí tirada, en el salón de mi casa, siendo torturada por mi tía; cuando te vi sangrar, me di cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira: tu sangre era igual que la mía. Exactamente igual…

–Shh.

Hermione le colocó el dedo índice en los labios, urgiéndole a callar. Después, humedeció una toalla en el lavabo y comenzó a lavar la sangre de sus manos y los restos que aún quedaban en su rostro, depositando un beso en cada porción de piel pálida que iba quedando limpio. Cuando terminó, se abrazó a su pecho desnudo. Muy fuerte. Como tratando de transmitirle lo que no podía decir en voz alta. Que no quería dejarle ir. Draco correspondió al abrazo, apoyó la barbilla sobre su coronilla y repartió caricias por su espalda.

Se fueron a la cama así y se quedaron dormidos enredados el uno en el otro.

Ginny llevaba razón: no le iba a costar ningún trabajo huir hacia delante, correr hacia Draco Malfoy y no pensar en nada más.


	19. Chapter 19

El lunes, Granger llegó inusitadamente tarde al trabajo. Por la mañana, Draco había amanecido solo en su cama, pero a aquellas alturas, ya había dejado de preocuparse; lo más probable era que Granger se hubiera ido a su casa a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. Lo que era realmente extraño era que él llegara antes que ella a la oficina.

Cuando Granger apareció por la puerta, lo hizo arrastrando los pies y tratando de ocultar, sin éxito, sus ojos enrojecidos, tras unas gafas de sol.

–Vaya –Draco emitió un silbido burlón desde su silla– parece que alguien no sabe sobrellevar muy bien la resaca.

–Cállate, Malfoy –espetó ella malhumorada, mientras colgaba su túnica del perchero.

Draco ignoró la irritación en el tono de ella mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba la cintura desde atrás.

–Draco, dijimos que nada de esto en el trabajo ¿recuerdas?

Draco lo recordaba perfectamente, pero cada vez le resultaba más complicado resistir las ganas de tocar a Granger, acariciarla, estar con ella. El fin de semana anterior había supuesto una gran revelación a esos efectos; cuando ella hubo sacado el tema, Draco tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada y no confesárselo todo en aquel preciso momento: que Granger era su pareja, que se moría por estar con ella todo el tiempo y que, de hecho, no necesitaba nada más durante el resto de su vida. No obstante, por suerte, cuando lo pensó en frío, llegó a una conclusión distinta: si le contaba la verdad a Granger, ella saldría huyendo despavorida ¿por qué razón iba querer atarse a él el resto de su vida? Además, se pondría extremadamente furiosa cuando supiera que le había estado ocultando la verdad durante todo ese tiempo. Sí, lo mejor sería seguir callado por el momento y después, una vez el momento de finalizar su acuerdo, decidiría el mejor curso de actuación. Mientras tanto, se dedicaría a disfrutar lo máximo posible del tiempo que pasara junto a Granger. Así que hundió la nariz en el cuello de ella y comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

–Draco ¡para! –exclamó ella entre risas–. Esta semana tenemos mucho que hacer. Será mejor que nos pongamos con ello cuanto antes. –Y se escabulló fácilmente de entre sus brazos.

Era cierto; después de semanas de negociación entre equipos, finalmente habían logrado concertar una reunión interdepartamental con el gabinete de Monsieur Dupont. Draco y Hermione estaban encargados de coordinar a todos los departamentos de Ministerio de Magia implicados en la firma del Convenio con Francia: debían asegurarse de que los intereses de todos estuvieran alineados, que la información proporcionada era correcta y que no quedaba ninguna contingencia por cubrir. Aquello tenía que salir bien.

Así que la semana fue absolutamente agotadora: trabajaron catorce horas diarias redactando acuerdos, protocolos e intercambiando notas con el gabinete francés. Para cuando terminaban la jornada laboral, estaban tan exhaustos, que prácticamente se desplomaban sobre la cama, anhelando unas cuantas horas de sueño.

El viernes por la noche, por fin lograron un poco de tranquilidad; ambos se sentían bastante satisfechos: las negociaciones habían sido más que fructíferas y tanto Draco como Hermione eran optimistas en lo referente a la firma del Convenio en las próximas semanas. Se hallaban en el apartamento de él; el ajetreo del trabajo apenas les había permitido pasar tiempo juntos fuera de la oficina y Draco se moría por… ¿por qué? ¿follar con Granger? ¿estar con ella? ¿simplemente quedarse dormido a su lado en la cama? Se sentía terriblemente confuso; ya no estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que quería de ella y eso hacía que a menudo se sintiera como un idiota en su presencia; inseguro, vacilante, muy distinto de la habitual pose arrogante y segura de sí misma que Draco mostraba frente al resto del mundo. En ocasiones, para evitar quedar como un estúpido ante ella, recurría al sarcasmo o algún comentario hiriente –tácticas que estaba habituado a manejar y que dejaban su orgullo y dignidad intactos– pero Granger, lejos de molestarse o actuar igualmente irritada, simplemente lo ignoraba durante las siguientes horas, achacando sus estallidos al estrés laboral o a sus revolucionadas hormonas veela.

En aquellos momentos, Draco se afanaba preparando una ensalada sobre la encimera de la cocina, que se abría directamente al salón. Mientras tanto, Granger estaba distraída contemplando los libros de su pequeña colección personal, cuidadosamente ordenados en una estantería.

–¿Sabes que ordenar los libros por colores resulta una obsesión maniática compulsiva? –dijo ella, girándose levemente hacia él–. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo consigues dar con ellos.

–¿Me lo dice la persona que los tiene amontonados en el suelo sin orden ni concierto alguno?

Draco fue rápido de reflejos esquivando el cojín que Granger le arrojó a la cabeza, dejó los útiles de cocina sobre la encimera y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas por todas las partes que encontraba a su alcance. Bajo su cuerpo, ella era incapaz de contener las carcajadas y Draco sintió que algo en su interior se iluminaba. Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que Granger finalmente se quedó sin aliento y entonces Draco capturó sus labios con los suyos.

–Mmmmm ¡qué horror de semana! –murmuró Granger contra la piel de su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío–. No sabes cuánto he echado de menos esto.

–Sí, sí lo sé Granger –Draco aprovechó que ella se arqueó para introducir la mano por debajo de su blusa–. Créeme, lo sé muy bien.

Tuvieron sexo allí mismo, sobre el sofá de su salón, lento y dulce, disfrutando de la quietud de la última hora de la jornada. Después, Draco remoloneó un poco, acariciando distraído uno de los muslos de Granger, hasta que el sonido de sus tripas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Vamos, Granger. Este cuerpo necesita alimento para conservarse así de bien.

Ella simplemente se rio y le dio un tirón del brazo para robarle un último beso. Draco no cabía en sí de alegría ante el hecho de ser el causante de arrancarle semejante sonrisa a Granger. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ella volvió a aposentarse de nuevo en su sofá, vestida únicamente con sus bragas y su propia camisa, que dejaba sus piernas casi totalmente al descubierto.

–En serio, Malfoy, espero que la semana que viene todo vaya bien con Dupont, porque como después de tantas horas de trabajo, se vaya todo por la borda, me muero.

–Todo irá bien –Draco se sentó a su lado en el sofá, hundiéndose entre los cojines–: hemos revisado cada punto y coma del acuerdo, nos hemos asegurado de que no queda ni un cabo suelto. Todo irá de maravilla, confía en mí.

Granger apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, emitiendo un suspiro de cansancio. Entonces, él bajó la mirada y se fijó en las marcas rojizas que los zapatos de tacón habían dejado en los pies de la chica; se inclinó para colocar el tobillo de Granger en su regazo y comenzó a masajear suavemente la planta del pie. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante aquel gesto espontáneo, pero enseguida se relajó, volvió a cerrarlos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo. Draco se deleitó contemplando las expresiones de placer que se dibujaban en el rostro de Granger, en el ronroneo que se le escapó cuando el rozó un punto especialmente cargado en su talón.

–Mmmm, Draco… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente bueno en todo lo que haces con esas manos?

Una oleada de orgullo, primitivo y masculino, invadió a Draco. Él también adoraba todo lo que Granger hacía con sus dedos. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de admitirlo en voz alta. En cambio, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y responder:

–¡Que va! Se me da fatal dibujar. Soy incapaz de pintar un animal y que alguien distinga entre si se trata de un perro o un caballo, Granger.

Ella soltó una risita y movió los dedos de los pies.

–Te enfadaste el otro día porque te llamaba Malfoy, pero tú sigues dirigiéndote a mí por “Granger”.

–La costumbre –él volvió a encogerse de hombros; luego, alzó la mano para colocarle detrás de la oreja un rizo que se había escapado de su moño informal–. En mi mente siempre has sido Granger.

Draco no mentía: incluso cuando era un niño malcriado e insoportable y de cara a los demás se refería a Granger por aquel horrible apodo –no por vez primera, se sorprendía a sí mismo deseando echar el tiempo atrás y borrar todas y cada una de las veces que la había insultado, provocando aquel destello de dolor en sus ojos–, incluso entonces, en el interior de su cabeza, pensaba en ella como “Granger”. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir reflexionando sobre ello, porque Granger lo distrajo, repartiendo besos por su cuello. No le quedó más remedio que quitarle la maldita camisa y perderse entre las sábanas con ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Granger se marchó temprano de casa de Draco. Al parecer, ella y Lovegood debían ayudar a la chica Weasley con los preparativos de la boda. Una tarea que él no envidiaba en absoluto. Dedicó unas cuantas horas a holgazanear en la cama, después se levantó, desayunó y se sintió… extraño. Era una sensación de inquietud, de desasosiego, similar a la del celo pero, al mismo tiempo, completamente diferente; casi como si las paredes del apartamento estuvieran a punto de cerrarse sobre él, a punto de engullirlo.

Respiró hondo; tratando de calmarse, dio unas cuantas vueltas en torno al salón, pero la sensación de claustrofobia no hizo más que empeorar. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos y recurrió al método de relajación que solía emplear en la guerra; se imaginó la pradera en la que solía ir a volar en escoba durante las vacaciones de verano; aquel lugar siempre le había transmitido paz, incluso en los tiempos más oscuros bajo la tiranía del Señor Tenebroso. Draco visualizó mentalmente el paisaje: la brisa acariciándole el rostro, la hierba verde haciéndole cosquillas en los pies… no tardó demasiado en sentir el familiar tirón en el estómago característico de la aparición y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba de pie en el lugar que había imaginado. Inhaló el aire puro de la naturaleza, notando cómo sus sentidos se aclaraban, cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se despertaba, desprendiéndose de la tensión y la pesadez que hasta ese momento los habían lastrado.

El prado era tal y como lo recordaba: cubierto de hierbas altas, sin apenas árboles, azotado por el fuerte viento de marzo; tenía cierto aire salvaje, inhóspito, que infundía un ansia liberadora en el interior de Draco. El chico percibió cierta tensión a su espalda; huesos, músculos y tendones estirándose y acto seguido, escuchó el sonido de la tela de la camisa rasgándose. Por la sombra en la hierba frente a él, Draco observó cómo las alas crecían lentamente, hasta que prácticamente igualaron su estatura. Movió el cuello a ambos lados, tratando de desentumecerse, luego desplegó las alas, extendiéndolas por completo.

Experimentó la extraña urgencia de lanzarse hacia los cielos, batió las alas tentativamente, probándolas y, poco a poco, se elevó en el aire. Comenzó a volar a escasa altura, aprendiendo los movimientos, las reacciones de su cuerpo; pronto adquirió confianza: se arriesgó a ir más allá, más alto, más rápido. Ensayó un vuelo vertical, para después bajar haciendo un picado, aterrizando rasante sobre el suelo. Luego, volvió a elevarse, intentando diversos movimientos y cabriolas en el aire.

Hasta aquel día, Draco había amado volar en escoba, sin embargo, esa mañana descubrió que la sensación palidecía comparada con volar empleando su propio cuerpo. Mientras planeaba sobre las nubes más altas, sostenido por sus alas batiendo a un ritmo regular, se sintió poderoso, fuerte, invencible. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía dueño de sí mismo, amo de su destino, sin que nadie impusiera sus designios en la forma de conducirse. Sonrió en el aire y luego aceleró el vuelo, una carrera alocada, contra el viento, contra las cadenas que hasta entonces lo aprisionaban.

Volvió a tomar tierra mucho, muchísimo tiempo después, cuando notó que los músculos de la espalda comenzaban a agarrotársele y su respiración se había vuelto pesada. Fue al mirar hacia abajo cuando se percató de la transformación: sus pies habían desaparecido para dar paso a unas patas, similares a las de los felinos, rematadas por temibles zarpas. Asimismo, las uñas de sus manos se habían convertido en afiladas garras, de aspecto metálico. Draco recordaba vagamente una transformación similar en su primer celo, cuando había estado prácticamente al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, aquello era muy distinto a la metamorfosis que acababa de sufrir: ahora era plenamente consciente de sí mismo, estaba en completa posesión de sus facultades; Draco sabía que cuando tenía sexo con Granger durante el celo, en ocasiones perdía el control y sus alas surgían por voluntad propia, pero aquellas garras…

Divisó a lo lejos el brillo del agua y corrió hacia él, hasta llegar ante una laguna de aguas puras y cristalinas, semejantes a un espejo. Lo que vio reflejado allí no hizo nada por calmar su inquietud, sino todo lo contrario. Era… un monstruo. Las alas se cernían a su espalda, amenazadoras, membranosas como las de un murciélago, rematadas por letales púas. Sus pupilas se habían vuelto verticales, animales. Agitó los dedos y comprobó sorprendido que las garras de sus pies y manos se retraían a voluntad. Repentinamente, lo invadió la angustia; todo rastro de la libertad sentida previamente parecía haberse esfumado: Granger lo había visto así; Granger se había acostado con él después de haberlo visto así ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo iba él a confesarle que ella era su compañera? ¿Cómo iba ella a querer pasar el resto de su vida con él sabiendo su monstruosa naturaleza, el ser en el que se convertía? Luego pensó lo extraño que era, que lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza al descubrir su aspecto fuera Granger.

* * *

La semana siguiente resultó tan infernal en la oficina como la anterior. Ambos equipos de negociación se habían puesto finalmente de acuerdo con el borrador definitivo del convenio y únicamente faltaba la rúbrica de los ministros francés y británico para que entrara en vigor. Cualquier error en aquella fase podía echar por la borda semanas de trabajo. Afortunadamente, por la noche Draco podía ahogar sus preocupaciones en el dormitorio con Granger. No obstante, cuando cerraba los ojos, antes de dormir, era incapaz de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su reflejo en la laguna.

El miércoles, todo el mundo andaba completamente desquiciado: alguien había perdido los anexos y la documentación soporte del borrador. Nadie iba a firmar unos términos y condiciones sin saber bien a qué se referían exactamente. Cuando por fin encontraron los documentos, fueron adjuntados a un borrador que no era la versión definitiva, por lo que tuvo que ser remitido de nuevo. A última hora del jueves, Draco estaba completamente sobrepasado por el estrés y la ansiedad. Coqueteó con la idea de ir a volar en el prado el fin de semana: podría liberar tensiones y despejarse del todo. Pero no. No podía hacerlo. Aquello significaría rendirse, someterse definitivamente a la parte más animal de su naturaleza.

Su resolución flaqueó el viernes por la mañana: había tenido una noche de ensueño con Granger, ella había logrado hacerle olvidar cualquier inquietud relativa al trabajo, por lo que su primer pensamiento al despertar fue lo maravilloso que sería pasar con ella todas las noches de su vida. No. No podía dejarse llevar por esa clase de reflexiones. Ella no querría lo mismo. A la hora del almuerzo estaba totalmente decidido: iría al día siguiente a volar al prado, desde las alturas, podría dejar atrás los problemas durante unas cuantas horas.

–Oye Draco, ¿mañana irás conmigo a la muestra de runas primigenias, verdad?

 _Mierda_. Con toda la actividad de la semana, a Draco se le había olvidado completamente que había prometido acompañar a Granger a la dichosa exposición. Ella prácticamente había resplandecido de ilusión y Draco pensó que merecía la pena tragarse semejante pelmazo con tal de verla sonreír así. Pero ahora iba a tener que retractarse de su palabra; necesitaba volar, lo necesitaba de veras; necesitaba volver a sentirse bajo su forma veela, olvidarse de sus miedos, de sus deseos, de sus preocupacones. Llevaba ya varios días notando la tensión en sus huesos y músculos, como una fuerza innata que pujaba por salir de su cuerpo; tenía el ánimo burbujeante, a punto de estallar. Así que se limitó a responder:

–Lo siento, Granger. No podré –ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos por el temor de ver la decepción reflejada en ellos–. Me ha surgido otro compromiso.

–¿Cómo? ¡Pero llevamos semanas con esta fecha reservada!

–Pues lo siento –se encogió de hombros–. Tendrás que apañártelas sin mí.

–¿Y cuál es ese compromiso tan importante, si puede saberse?

El tono de Granger comenzaba a adquirir cierto matiz furioso, Draco sabía que ella no se contentaría con dejar pasar el tema, sino que indagaría más y más; así que sólo le quedaba una opción para que lo dejase en paz: ser mezquino, malvado con ella, hacerle daño, de forma que ella renunciara a obtener una respuesta.

–Mira, Granger, son asuntos personales que no tienen nada que ver contigo; créeme: no quieres saber de qué se trata –Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida, dispuesto a asestar el mazazo final–. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro que puedes ir solita a la maldita exposición. ¡Ni que fuéramos jodidos siameses y tuviéramos que ir juntos a todas partes!

Granger acusó el golpe; Draco lo supo por la forma en la que cambió su postura, retrocediendo, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo; no obstante, no se dejó amilanar completamente.

–¿No estarás metido en algún lío, verdad?

–¿De qué hablas? –espetó él, con el ceño fruncido.

–Sé que has cambiado y ya no crees en toda esa basura del pasado; pero aún queda gente apegada a la… antigua ideología –ella estaba nerviosa; los frenéticos movimientos de sus manos la delataban–. Tal vez tengas algún conocido que te haya arrastrado sin querer…

La acusación le dolió más de lo que Draco jamás estaría dispuesto a admitir; que Granger pensara así, que dudara de él, de lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir.

–¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! Ya tardabas en sacar el tema. Llevabas demasiado tiempo escondida bajo esa bonita fachada de perdón y comprensión ¿verdad, Granger? Pero era inevitable que tus sospechas salieran a la luz de una vez por todas: el mortífago, hijo de mortífago, es imposible que deje el pasado atrás del todo ¿verdad? –sonrió con amargura– De una manera u otra tengo que volver a las andadas, a la senda de las artes oscuras.

–¡Sabes que no es eso lo que he querido decir!

–Ah ¡pues yo creo que es exactamente eso lo que has querido decir! –exclamó Draco, perdido completamente el control sobre sus emociones.

–¡Sé que has cambiado, sé la persona en la que te has convertido, yo simplemente… –sus inmensos ojos marrones estaban cargados de una emoción que Draco no sabía describir– ¡Estoy preocupada por ti, maldito imbécil! Si te pasa algo yo…

–¿Tú qué, Granger?

Movió la barbilla, en además, desafiante, retándola a que dijera las palabras, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y correr hacia Draco, abrazándolo con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Aquel gesto terminó de derretirle, él correspondió a su abrazo, pegando su pequeño cuerpo contra él suyo. No lo merecía, pero él realmente le importaba a Granger.

–Está bien, Granger… no quería comportarme como un maldito bastardo, pero lo que tengo que hacer es… complicado que lo entiendas.

Ella lo miró con sus inmensos ojos, en ademán interrogante. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que le daba miedo que ella viera esa parte de él, que por fin comprendiera lo que era Draco realmente? Un monstruo, y no sólo por las cosas que había hecho durante la guerra. ¿Cómo revelarle que lo aterrorizaba la idea de que ella entrara por fin en razón y decidiera alejarse definitivamente de él? Granger tomó su cara entre sus manos, sus labios muy cerca de los suyos y murmuró:

–Confía en mí, Draco, por favor. Estoy a tu lado, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Draco cerró los ojos, respiró hondo. De acuerdo, si ella así lo quería… Mejor terminar cuanto antes con aquella inquietud que lo carcomía por dentro.

–Bien, Granger, mañana a las nueve, en tu casa. Y procura llevar calzado adecuado para el campo.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione esperaba impaciente a que Draco fuera a recogerla. Habían quedado en que él acudiría a las nueve en punto a su apartamento y desde allí se desaparecerían a dondequiera que él tuviera previsto ir. Iba vestida con ropa deportiva, botas de montaña y una pequeña mochila; más allá de recomendarle usar calzado adecuado, Malfoy se había negado a darle más pistas del lugar al que iban.

Miró el reloj conteniendo un bostezo: aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, pero Hermione había dormido fatal. Se negaba a admitir que la causa era que echaba de menos abrazarse a Draco en la cama; tras su discusión de la tarde anterior, él había creído que lo más adecuado era que cada uno pasara la noche en su respectivo apartamento. Hermione estaba segura de que no existía sobre el planeta Tierra ningún hombre más complicado que Draco Malfoy.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el aludido golpeó su puerta. Hermione se apresuró a abrir; Draco iba vestido con un par de vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros –un atuendo muy muggle, probablemente influencia de Zabini–. No le dio tiempo a saludarlo porque la señora Jenkins se asomó en la puerta de su apartamento cargada con un cubo y una fregona. La mujer siempre consideraba que el momento adecuado para limpiar el descansillo era cuando escuchaba que alguno de los vecinos tenía visita.

–Buenos días señora Jenkins –dijo Hermione fingiendo entusiasmo– ¡que pase un buen fin de semana! –La mujer abrió la boca, sin duda dispuesta a husmear en asuntos ajenos, pero no le dio tiempo, porque la bruja añadió–. Tenemos asuntos pendientes del trabajo, ¡adiós señora Jenkins! –y arrastró a Malfoy al interior del apartamento, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

–Wow –silbó él– si yo hubiera hecho eso, me hubieras dicho que era increíblemente rudo.

Hermione estaba pensando en una réplica ingeniosa, pero se le olvidó cuando él le dio un beso rápido y le ajustó los tirantes de la mochila.

–¿Estás lista para aparecernos?

 _Sí._ Hermione llevaba horas lista para desvelar el misterioso plan que tan preocupado tenía a Malfoy. Sorprendentemente, no sentía ni un gramo de preocupación por ella misma: estaba segura de que, fuera lo que fuese, él jamás la pondría en peligro. Asintió convencida y entonces, Draco rodeó su cintura con los brazos y los desapareció a ambos.

Aterrizaron suavemente y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, Hermione giró en torno a sí, examinando los alrededores. Estaban en una extensa pradera, muy verde, sin apenas árboles. El cielo era sorprendentemente azul, salpicado de nubes altas, un viento suave soplaba del este. El lugar transmitía paz y calma.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó confusa.

Cuando Malfoy le dijo que se pusiera ropa de campo, jamás pensó que el plan en realidad consistiría en… ir al campo. Para el pasmo de Hermione, en lugar de responder, él comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa; luego se la quitó en un movimiento fluido y la descartó, arrojándola al suelo. A ella se le secó la boca como siempre que le veía sin ropa. Sin embargo, algo la inquietó cuando vio que Draco arrugaba las cejas y componía una expresión extraña.

–Draco… ¿qué… qué te ocurre?

Al ver surgir las alas a la espalda de Draco, Hermione no pudo contener la exclamación de asombro; era la primera vez que las veía a plena luz del día, al aire libre, donde podían desplegarse en toda su majestuosidad. El brillo de las garras en manos y pies lograron sacarla de su estupor: era una criatura verdaderamente extraordinaria. No obstante, toda su fascinación se esfumó cuando se percató de la expresión afligida en el rostro de Draco. Se acercó más a él, incapaz de soportar verle sufriendo.

–Draco… –le puso la mano en la mejilla y él se inclinó hacia su contacto. Su pupila se había alargado, volviéndose casi vertical sobre su iris plateado.

–¿No… no te doy miedo? ¿No me temes al verme bajo este aspecto? ¿No te horroriza lo que soy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

–Eres Draco. –Trazó con un dedo el contorno de su mandíbula, los tendones de su cuello, bajó por su esternón, contemplando maravillada cómo él se estremecía bajo su caricia. Draco se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente; su mirada estaba cargada de una emoción difícil de identificar.– No hay nada en ti que me dé miedo, nada que me cause rechazo. Sé que jamás me harías daño.

Él alzó las manos ante ella, mostrándole las garras, con expresión de circunstancias. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

–Eres hermoso –era verdad; la criatura que tenía ante ella desprendía poder, arrogancia, belleza y cierta esencia, auténticamente masculina, que provocaba un nudo en el estómago de Hermione.

Frente a ella, Draco retrajo las garras y la tomó de la nuca, colocando la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, olía a hombre, a Draco, a casa. Él comenzó a hablar y Hermione sintió bajo su mejilla la reverberación de sus palabras.

–Vine aquí hace unos cuantos días. Estaba nervioso, estresado, simplemente necesitaba… liberar energía. Y luego me puse a volar y fue… increíble, no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que me vi allí arriba, yo…

–¿Por qué no me lo explicaste? –Hermione lo miró directamente, con el ceño fruncido– ¿Por qué no me explicaste que esta era la razón por la que no ibas a acudir a la exposición?

–Pues… –Draco fijó la vista en un punto distante del paisaje, tratando de esquivar su mirada–. Me daba vergüenza ¿vale? –estalló al fin–. Me daba vergüenza reconocer que estaba a merced de mis instintos, que era como un animal, incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos.

Hermione por fin comenzaba a comprender; entre las cosas que había llegado a descubrir de Draco, estaba lo mucho que lo gustaba estar al mando de todo, tener el control de absolutamente todos los ámbitos de su vida, al igual que tenía una preocupación rayana en lo obsesivo por el orden y la pulcritud.

–Está bien, Draco. No pasas nada por dejarse llevar y olvidarse de uno mismo de vez en cuando. –Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Hermione podía asegurar que aún no estaba convencido del todo–. Hagamos una cosa: yo me quedaré aquí, disfrutando del sol y el aire puro y mientras, tú puedes dedicar el tiempo que necesites a volar o lo que sea. Te esperaré, no importa lo que tardes, yo estaré aquí y después nos iremos juntos a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Draco simplemente se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su frente, murmurando un “Gracias”. Luego se alejó y Hermione contempló fascinada cómo él desplegaba las alas en toda su amplitud y se lanzaba a los cielos como una centella. Se quedó mirando hacia arriba mucho tiempo hasta que Draco se transformó en un pequeño punto en las alturas; después, sacó de su mochila una manta de cuadros, la extendió sobre la hierba y se acomodó encima, dispuesta a pasar la mañana leyendo un libro plácidamente al aire libre.

Bastante tiempo más tarde, Draco aterrizó cerca de ella. Hermione estaba enfrascada en su lectura, pero alzó la cabeza en cuanto notó su presencia.

–¿En serio, Granger –preguntó él con expresión divertida– ¿Te has traído los libros de excursión?

–Bueno –ella se encogió de hombros–, no te molestaste en contarme dónde veníamos, así que consideré que era mejor venir preparada. Le he lanzado un encantamiento de extensión indetectable a la mochila –explicó–, he traído la manta, libros y otras cosas que pensé que podrían hacerme falta.

Draco meneó la cabeza y se acercó más, sentándose junto a ella en la manta. Hermione se deleitó en la sensación de su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo.

–Ven conmigo –susurró Draco.

–¿Cómo?

–Ven a volar conmigo.

–Sabes que me aterra volar –a Hermione se le escapó una risita nerviosa, infantil.

–Y tú sabes que jamás te dejaría caer.

–Tengo miedo…

La chica sentía su corazón palpitando enloquecido contra sus costillas; Draco se puso en pie, con las alas agitándose tras él. Le tendió una mano.

–Ven conmigo, Granger. Te juro que será la experiencia más increíble que hayas vivido en tu vida –la miró muy serio, casi suplicante–. Confía en mí.

En una especie de trance, hechizada por sus palabras, Hermione extendió la mano para tocar la suya. Los dedos de Draco se cerraron en torno a los de ella, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Hermione obedeció; él le pasó los brazos por las piernas y la alzó en volandas; la chica se aferró con fuerza a él, como una cría de koala a su madre y cuanto Draco emprendió el vuelo, cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir la sensación de vértigo y nauseas. Ascendieron a una velocidad endiablada a juicio de Hermione, pero después de unos minutos eternos, Draco los estabilizó a ambos, con sus alas batiendo a un ritmo regular.

–Granger, se supone que debes abrir los ojos para disfrutar de la experiencia.

–No –replicó Hermione como una niña obstinada, mientras se acurrucaba más contra su pecho.

–Granger, abre los ojos –su aliento le acarició el cuello y fue eso, más que sus palabras, lo que la impelieron a ceder.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, Hermione no pudo contener la exclamación de asombro. Estaban altos, muy altos; ante ellos, se extendían infinitas hectáreas de praderas, campos de labranza y bosques. Un río, semejante a una serpentina plateada, atravesaba el terreno. Todo se veía pequeño, como una de esas maquetas por las que circulan los trenes eléctricos de juguete.

–Es… precioso –musitó ella al fin.

Sintió la sonrisa de Draco contra su sien, lo que la empujó a levantar la cabeza y atrapar sus labios en un beso. Fue un beso profundo, cálido, pese a que estaban a cientos de metro de altitud. Él exploró la boca de Hermione con la lengua, tanteó la suya, la pasó por sus dientes.

–Gracias… –fue lo único que ella acertó a decir cuando al fin se separaron.

–Ahora vamos a hacer algo de turismo aéreo.

Planearon sobre colinas, valles y llanuras; la primavera iba dejándose ver sobre la campiña inglesa. Hermione fue perdiendo el miedo poco a poco: entre los brazos de Draco, seguros y cálidos, se sentía cómoda y calentita. Sobre ellos, las nubes se oscurecieron. El día, que había amanecido azul y soleado, se fue encapotando y la suave brisa se convirtió en un viento desapacible, por lo que Draco decidió regresar al pequeño campamento –si como tal se podía considerar a la manta extendida en el suelo–. Tomaron tierra en un punto cercano al lugar desde el que habían levantado el vuelo. Tan pronto como los pies de Hermione tocaron de nuevo el suelo, se volvió hacia Draco. Él se hallaba de pie ante ella, con las piernas un poco separadas, despeinado, con un gesto inusualmente tímido.

Hermione se puso de puntillas, tomó la cara de Draco entre sus manos y unió su frente con la de él. El viento jugueteaba con su cabello, haciéndoles cosquillas. Draco rodeó su cintura con los brazos, pegándola a él. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar en aquel lugar, juntos, a merced de los elementos. La chica se inclinó hacia él, besó su garganta, su esternón y continuó dejando un reguero de besos por todo su pecho, por sus tetillas planas, sus hombros. Bajo sus labios, sintió como la respiración de él se volvía fatigada, trabajosa; el vello dorado le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, pero Hermione se apretujó aún más, desando impregnarse totalmente de Draco, de su olor, de su esencia.

–Te deseo –murmuró contra su piel–. Tanto, que me duele.

Draco caminó marcha atrás y se dejó caer sobre la manta, arrastrándola con él hasta que Hermione quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos se hallaban a la misma altura, las alas de Draco descansaban inmóviles a su espalda y ella sintió el irresistible impulso de tocarlas. En cuanto los dedos de Hermione rozaron el nervio que surcaba sus alas, separando la membrana, a Draco se le escapó un siseo estrangulado.

–¿Te molesta? –inquirió ella.

–No, pero son sensibles. Muy sensibles.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al bulto que comenzaba a crecer en la entrepierna de Draco y compuso una mueca maligna. Con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, le desabrochó los pantalones y coló la mano bajo sus calzoncillos, acariciando la completa longitud de su pene, de arriba a abajo.

–¿Y eres más sensible aquí? –acompañó sus palabras con un leve apretón a su miembro– ¿O aquí? –y volvió a acariciar su ala en toda su longitud.

–Joder, Granger. 

Draco se estremeció entre sus brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione. Después, metió las manos bajo su jersey y ella tembló al tacto de sus dedos helados contra su espalda desnuda.

–Déjame… quitarte esto –ella lo complació, alzando los brazos para retirar la prenda.

Draco no perdió el tiempo en desprenderla también del sujetador: sus pezones se cruzaron instantáneamente al contacto con el viento frío. Hermione gimió cuando él se metió un pecho en la boca y arañó suavemente el ala con las uñas, mientras movía la otra mano sobre su miembro.

–Quiero tenerte ya…

Ambos se las arreglaron para maniobrar lo justo para liberar a Hermione de sus pantalones y después, todo se volvió frenético. Manos, bocas, lenguas, dientes y sexos, ninguno parecía tener suficiente del otro. Hermione cabalgó a Draco, su melena ondulada tras ella, como una amazona de la antigüedad; él enterró el rostro en su cuello y simplemente, se dejó ir. Ella marcó el ritmo, la profundidad de las estocadas. Se sintió ligera, más libre que en toda su vida y al mismo tiempo, llena, invadida por él. Las alas de Draco comenzaron agitarse descontroladamente y Hermione lo estrechó contra ella, buscando protegerle, mantenerlo a salvo de todo y todos. Fue difícil establecer quién de los dos se corrió primero: Draco musitó un “Hermione” ahogado y derramó su semilla en ella. Hermione mordió su hombro con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus dientes grabada en su piel. Le sobrevino la estúpida idea de que era un modo de declararlo como suyo ante el resto del mundo.

Draco la tendió con cuidado sobre la manta y se tumbó sobre ella, cubriéndola con las alas, protegiéndola de todo peligro. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, levemente amodorrada: él era lo más bonito que había visto jamás. Forcejeó un poco, buscando atraerlo más, avasallándolo con un beso abrasador.

–Granger… soy tuyo…

Hermione cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la emoción que amenazaba por desbordarla. Aquellas palabras, estar en aquel lugar así, con él, provocaba sentimientos demasiado intensos en su interior, sentimientos que le aterrorizaban pararse a pensar; así que se contentó con abrazarlo con más fuerza y disfrutar del momento.

–Te adoro –ella no había pretendido decir algo así, pero se le escapó antes de que realmente pudiera meditarlo. Qué importaba ya, qué importaba cuando habían compartido ya tantas cosas–. Me da igual que tengas alas o garras; podrías tener cuernos o espinas y adoraría cada parte de ti exactamente igual.

Él acaricio su cuello con la nariz; luego se quedaron así bastante tiempo, hasta que sonó un trueno a lo lejos y la tormenta los sorprendió, con la lluvia cayendo en grandes goterones. Se vistieron a toda prisa, entre carcajadas; Draco tuvo que retraer sus alas para poder ponerse la camisa. Hermione metió la manta y los libros en la mochila, apresuradamente y para cuando se tomaron de las manos, ambos tenían el pelo y la ropa empapados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco los apareció en el salón de su apartamento, el agua calaba la alfombra, pero a ninguno le importó demasiado porque al instante siguiente, estaban uno encima del otro, arrancándose la ropa.

Mucho tiempo después, Hermione yacía exhausta en la cama, pegajosa por la mezcla de su sudor y el de Draco, sus esencias combinadas; sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado y la perspectiva de quedarse en la cama con él era demasiado tentadora como para mover un solo músculo. Al otro lado de la ventana comenzaba a oscurecer, las farolas de Londres cobraban vida, tiñendo la habitación con reflejos anaranjados.

–¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de Pascua? –la voz de Draco en medio de la quietud reinante estuvo a punto de sobresaltarla.

–Pues… no lo había pensado, en realidad. Descansar después de la locura de las últimas semanas en el trabajo, supongo. Tal vez haga una visita a los Weasley en la Madriguera.

–Mi abuelo me legó en herencia una casita de campo en Escocia. Es más una cabaña, en realidad –explicó Draco– pero había pensado que tal vez… te apetecería venir.

Hermione se incorporó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en un codo.

–¿Me estás proponiendo que pasemos las vacaciones juntos en Escocia? –preguntó la chica, rogando para sus adentros no sonar demasiado ansiosa.

–Sí… si te apetece, claro –Draco parecía repentinamente tímido–. Se me había ocurrido que ya que Finnegan es mi nuevo mejor amigo, podría pedirle un traslador hasta allí y así no perderíamos demasiado tiempo…

Hermione no le dejó terminar, porque se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con tal ímpetu que estuvo a punto de estrangularlo.

–¡Sí, sí, sí! –exclamó ella, intercalando cada “sí” con un beso sobre sus labios. Le encantó comprobar que Draco lucía tan entusiasmado como ella: sus ojos grises resplandecían de alegría.

–Bien –afirmó él, visiblemente satisfecho, al tiempo que la acomodaba mejor en el hueco de su brazo–. Me encargaré de arreglarlo todo. No veo la hora de que al fin lleguen las dichosas vacaciones.

Hermione bostezó audiblemente; desde que sus padres habían perdido la memoria, no le daba excesiva importancia a las vacaciones de Pascua –generalmente las pasaba sola en casa, holgazaneando o leyendo un libro–, no obstante, aquel año las esperaba con mayor impaciencia que nunca.


End file.
